Out of hells fire
by Natsu chan
Summary: AU. In dark places surival is all. Good people do bad things, and just sometimes great things too. Yajarobe and the senshi discover that nothing is ever quite what it seems and the jaws of death are never more than a heart beat away. Chapter 24 is up.
1. Many strange things

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon ball Z insert standard disclaimer here. I have only borrowed the setting and characters, for my own entertainment.

Author's notes: This fic is so rated due to a fair amount of violence and some bad language. All right, after much editing here is the Revised Version of my first fan fic. Please Read and Review.

"Double quotation marks indicate words spoken out loud or in a conversation."

_'Single quotation marks indicate thoughts'_

Glossary:

Ohayo Good morning.

****

**

* * *

**

**Seven years ago.**

Fingers found no purchase, on the cold, slick ground.

_'Slick!' _One eye cautiously opened, uncertain, expecting a blow. None came. White tile ran off to the everlasting blue.

_'Tiles! What the hell!' _Surprise forced open both soft, liquid brown eyes. Instinct, abrupt, bullying drove her on to greater effort. Lean muscular arms rocked upwards. Hands scrambled at the hard surface slick with her slowly drying blood. Long, honey gold hair stiff and gritty fell around her face. Desperation defying soul destroying pain hanging in limbo. Only the undying will to live carried her upwards. Life bright and strong flowed through her erasing fear.

The middle aged woman sat on the tile trying to reorganise her memories in to a more logical less chaotic order. The last thing she remembered was lying on broken concrete unable to move waiting for the killing blow. How she got here and exactly where here was remained a mystery. The only conclusion she could come to was that she had lost consciousness at some point. The rest…

"Ohayo." Stated a soft voice behind her. Startled, adrenalin charged through her veins, lending the strength she needed to stand and face the voice. He was very tall to her tiny self who stood only five-foot at a stretch. He seemed to be a muddle of flowing cloth and green skin, on the front his robe was a red symbol. At first, her mind could understand neither the spoken nor the written words. Confused and more than a little tired comprehension dawned slowly in her normally agile mind.

"Ohayo" slowly spoken giving her a chance to assimilate _'ahh Japanese'_

"Ohayo ah Kami-sama?" The large man smiled revealing two worn fangs.

"So you understand us?" Hesitant she gazed up at him, his skin was green and deeply wrinkled but in spite of this, his eyes were very kind.

"A little." After a short conversation followed. At the conclusion of which she was left in the care of Popo-san a short fellow with dark skin and bright eyes, who reminded her of a genie. Popo-san showed her to a comfortable bedroom and bathroom.

Standing under the hot water away from distractions, she came to the conclusion that Kami-sama had given her more questions than he had answered. _'Oh well, I can't stay_ _here anyway.' _She pushed all worries aside and enjoyed the first _hot_shower she had in years. It was great she was _so_ sick of cold water.

An hour later, she emerged clean and refreshed though her over stressed body was still sore. Popo-san had left her some clothes, a pair of soft trousers and a soft shirt but no under wear. Walking silently on her small bare feet, she followed their voices out into the sunlight. Kami-sama and Popo-san were standing amongst the plants with a large white cat that stood on its' hind legs, and carried a wooden crutch just as Kami-sama did. As she approached, the three stopped talking and turned to look at her. Grinding to a halt, glancing about nervously half expecting some sort of trap her eyes lit upon two men both with black hair, eating. There the similarity ended one, the shorter of the two was only a little taller than she. His expression was morose and had left deep groves on his chubby face. He apparently liked his food, judging by the way he that shovelled it into his mouth. He was certainly not thin, being rather on the ample side. The other man was about five foot seven. Broad and well built with a lot of muscle. His eyes did not fit the rest of him they were wide and bright, as enthusiastic, as a child's. His table manners were dreadful more food ended up on the floor and on his face than in his mouth.

While she was watching the two young men, Kami-sama and Popo-san had walked over to stand near her. The large white cat toddled over to the two dark haired men and waved his arms around a bit. Neither looked up but continued to shovel food into their mouths at an alarming rate. After several minutes during which time Popo-san's eyes widened in growing disbelief the dark haired men finally finished their large meal and approached. The two men and the large white cat stood about her in a small cluster.

"This," said Kami in mildly amused fashion, " is Korin, Yajarobe and…"

"Hi! I'm Son Gokou" the tallest addressed her grinning his eyes closed in a style she would later learn was typical. Anxious her eyes narrowed into gleaming slits unimpressed, her jaw tightened, arms folded.

After a moment or two, his smile faded a look of confusion and irritation followed. She simply did not want to get involved _'I am going home! As for that Gokou character he's either up to something or a bit simple surely nobody's that cheery.' _She did _not_ suffer fools gladly so the stalemate continued. Feeling vulnerable, she put her shoulders back and stood up as straight as she could. She was accustomed to fighting; holding your ground won more fights than punches. At lest when it came to men, who were often intimidated by a woman who could look after herself. In her experience, at least this held true, she was a live after all was she not.

"What's your name anyway?" Son Gokou asked starting to smile again. Well that did it. She'd been called many things in her live most of them were definitely not complimentary. As for the name her mother had given her, no one had used that for years. The name or the phrase used to refer to her most recently was just that a descriptive phrase.

"My.."

"Maya?" Son Gokou cut her off. That wasn't right she had been about to say 'my name is . . .', only it had come out in her native tongue which did she supposed sound like May or maya. A few moments of confusion followed. In the end she gave in Maya would do at least it didn't sound too bad. _'At any rate it will not be for long'_

"I am going home, I _am_ going home right now!" They looked at her as if she were mildly neurotic. Frustration made her shiver '_damn them damn them all to hell I am going back whatever the cost!'_

"How are you going to get back? You don't know how." Kami smiled _'bastard'_

"You, you brought me here you can take me back!" anger gave her voice resonance.

"It's not as easy as that." His voice still kind wanting her to understand yet trying to see it from her side. It wasn't easy.

"Don't give me that just try or I'll find some other way." She was still angry but in control of herself.

"Why do you want to go back so badly you nearly got killed last time." Her heart ached it was true of course desperation and loneliness had driven her to it, she could not promise that it would not happen again but she could not stay.

"I have responsibilities. Besides it is my home." _' They can't argue with that!'_

"Are their others like you there?"

"No." _'They have all died and their blood has feed the earth when no rain has fallen.'_

"Then what responsibilities could you possible have?" Kami watched her sensing it was better not to ask about the fate of the rest of her race.

"I have animals there, they have no food but that which I have saved for them."

"I will send you back, but you will return, you_ will _return and live amongst us. Gokou will go with you. Bring back what ever you wish. You will leave tomorrow morning." And that was the end of the conversation. Perhaps he was foolish to let her go but he sensed that nothing would make her stay and this way Gokou would keep her out of trouble.

(2002)


	2. Hell and low tide

Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here I do not own dragon ball Z etc.

Author's notes:** Revised version! **Here is the second chapter these first two and a bit are a prologue. I haveno idea if any one is reading this (never mind what they think) so please read and review! This will get better the rest of the characters are on their way. Please note this chapter has been revised. Please read and review.

Glossary:

Ohayo Good morning****

****

* * *

The grass was brittle all life had been drained from it. It disintegrated at the softest blow, sending clouds of brown confetti into the hot still air. The dead plants left their eerie monuments in sepia hues against a murky colourless sky. Without the trees it was hard to breathe, it seemed all the air had disappeared. Bodies lay twisted and frozen among the other dead things gazing up at them in voiceless reproach. In this lifeless, colourless place it seemed they were the only living things.

Son Gokou was uncharacteristically frightened, the eeriness of the place bothered him. He gazed around in total disbelief_. 'What had happened to this place?' _It was the air was very heavy, hot and vaguely humid. The whole place made him feel uncomfortable, the smell of death was strong. In many places dead animals and humans lay twisted together largely undisturbed. _'Kami-sama was right something dreadful had happened here, but what?' _He could not be sure.

"What . . .?"

"Don't waste your breath." Gokou was surprised by her swift response and unsure of her intentions. _'Was she angry or just conserving her energy? She was fit and agile so maybe….' _The track curved sharply to left, but Maya shifted off to the far right between two large long dead trees that leaned in against each other. Out of nowhere came the sound of footsteps. Many footsteps all deadened to dull thuds. Maya grasped his hand and glanced around in great agitation. In a heartbeat before he had a chance to think, they were down crushing the dry grass to powder beneath them. Gokou's heart hammered against his chest even as Maya drew him back through the death and dust. Finally, they came to rest between a pile of large rocks and a large, crumbling, fallen tree. Her slender fingers still held his wrist, in a grip as strong steel. Through the thin skin on the inside of Maya's wrist Gokou could feel her rapid pulse. While she watched with growing urgency for things he could not see. Down on their bellies, eyes straining through the colourless world. And then eerie silence suddenly seemed filled with a deep metallic vibration like nothing he'd ever heard. Fear held them in a tight embrace. Through the dead brown trunks a dull gleam sliced. Maya held her breath and remained perfectly still. Gokou copied her wondering what was going on. They stayed where they where until long after silence had returned. Until the oppressive heat drove them out.

Son Gokou and Maya moved cautiously through the under growth. It was safe. They ran down the steep lope into a dry creek bed. For a long time they ran following the creek bed through the sepia trees. Here and there bodies lay groping amongst the dead under growth. Maya lead Gokou up the creek bed, which came progressively more rocky until finally they were forced back out into the open.

There was only a faintly discernible track visible through the under growth. It seemed they'd been running for hours when finally she slowed to a walk. Maya leant against a tree red in the face, her long honey gold plait flopped over a shoulder.

"It's not far now." Gokou watched for a moment.

"What happened to this place? And what were those things?" She looked up at him her eyes dark and troubled.

"An apocalypse among other things." Came the answer accompanied by an ironic tone and wry smile. Gokou just looked stunned, he didn't know what to make of this strange woman who was old enough to be his mother. A woman who looked at the world in a sarcastic and ironical manner that he did not understand. Maya sighed, stood up and pushed her long plait over her shoulder.

"See that building over there?"

"Huh oh, yeah!" Son Gokou replied gazing through the trees.

"Well that's where we're going."

"Oh, okay." Soft faintly hesitant.

They headed towards an old stone barn with a curved corrugated iron roof. Maya with Gokou behind her, paused at the edge of the trees for a long moment trembling ready to run. As they ran across the open paddock each was alert for any sign of danger. When they stood with their backs against the old wind smoothed sandstone breathing hard, Gokou stared at what must have once been a beautiful panorama of sweeping hills, deep valleys and beyond that the sea.

"Oh, it's beautiful." His eyes wide astounded.

"It was." Maya responded her eyes sad and far seeing. For a long time they stood in companionable silence, each with their own thoughts.

Gokou was even hungrier than usual and had no trouble consuming most of the food in the Capsule Corp capsule. Maya quite frankly was amazed. In fact, most of Gokou's activities had amazed her, the little capsules that could hold just about anything had been the cause of her greatest astonishment. Gokou settled down in a chair eyes half-closed thinking about his wife. Maya feed her animals, which as far as he could gather consisted of; a large demanding Siamese cat, an assortment of dogs and four horses one of which had a foal. Gokou wondered idly where Kami would put all those animals before going back to thinking about Chichi. Maya padded back into the room, which had originally been a wine cellar for a homestead that no longer existed, Gokou opened an eye and watched her. She hummed softly rinsing the collection of buckets under the tap attached to the under ground rainwater tank.

"We should start packing don't you think?"

"Hmm. Most of my things aren't here their on the Island."

"Hmmm. Oh okay, why aren't they here?"

"This isn't always the safest place so we spent most of our time on the island only the horse gear is here."

Gokou wasn't sure what Maya meant by we but he had a feeling that it would be stupid to ask. Gokou didn't think he'd ever seen quite so much stuff. He felt impatient all this horse gear was packed and now they had to go to this stupid island. He wanted to get back to his wife not belt around the countryside with a weird middle aged woman.

By the time they left Gokou was unusually restless. The island turned out to be a small one consisting all most entirely of granite in the middle of a large sheltered bay. Separated from the coast by a kilometre of clear shallow water. The blackened remnants of a causeway poked out of the water at regular intervals. Now at low tide you could almost walk the whole way across. Maya walked out into the water still clothed until it was deep enough to swim. Gokou followed having to hurry to catch up.

The Island was the perfect fortress the only way left to get in was by a tunnel that started in the granite cliff face near the sea bottom. The water there was surprisingly peaceful. Slowly, so slowly, Maya edged towards the opening grabbing Gokou's hand and pulling him with her. They surfaced in a small space perhaps two meters square with a high ceiling and steps cut out of the granite. Maya swum to the large shelf at the base of the steps and pulled herself out of the cold water. For the briefest moment with the soft light filtering down behind her, she looked beautiful, young and with out worries. Gokou gasped a bit at the vision _'or was it_' and followed her up onto the shelf.

"Sorry about dragging you like that; the opening's a bit hard to find, thought you might miss it." Maya said ringing water out of her clothes'.

"That's okay. " He was still wondering. Maya set of up the steps which shelved further and further back into the rock so that now they were travelling diagonally into and up the rock. For several minutes they travelled steadily upwards. _'Was it really so long a go that someone other than me walked up these stairs. Is it really fifteen years since we first came here? Two years since Ren died' _she sighed one hand on the wall rubbed smooth by many hands. The stairs finally stopped and became a smooth level hall. By this time Son Gokou was tired, unaccustomed to this constant unrelenting movement. Kami had told him to stay with her and keep her out of trouble. He had a feeling that it was the other way a round. Ahead of him Maya stepped in to a room he followed her expecting another cold colourless room. Maya lit the small oil lanterns.

The light danced across the granite walls making them shine and glitter in multi coloured rainbows. Gokou gasped it was odd to find something so light and beautiful in such a dark devastated place. The whole place was better set up here than at the other place. There were several bedrooms, a bathroom, lounge, and a kitchen, once a very long time ago it had been a military outpost. Maya cooked dinner for each of them, leaving Gokou to his meal she went for a walk. For a long time she wandered a round aimlessly and then heavy of heart she turned up towards the highest hill.

A couple of hours passed before Gokou decided he had better check up on Maya. He followed the path up and eventually outside, he was surprised at the winds' force it was so strong it felt that he would be blown off his feet. He walked slowly towards the highest point on the Island in the hope of being able to see her. Gokou did not have far to go on top of the hill was a large stone that stood on its end like a rough obelisk. Here and there in neat rows were large flat pieces of granite. Seated on the ground with her arms thrown across one of these large flat pieces of granite was Maya fast a sleep. Suddenly in a flash of comprehension he realised he was looking at a graveyard. Cautiously, careful not to wake her, he walked over to the obelisk he ran his hand over the smooth surface carefully inscribed in a langue he could not understand.

"Here we lie.

Beneath the sun.

Beneath the sky.

Once we lived,

Once we loved.

As young and free,

As any.

Now here we lie.

We fought .

For freedom.

For our lives.

We who lie,

Here have given,

Our all,

Our lives.

Here we lie.

Beneath the sun.

Beneath the sky.

Beneath our native soil."

Gokou looked around Maya was sitting up watching him. Her sad eyes looked into his.

"Let's go pack." She said.

(2002)


	3. Regret and Son Chichi

Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here I do not own DBZ, as ever I am only borrowing the settings and characters. We all know this all ready don't we?  
  
Author's notes: This is the revised version! For those who reviewed thank you. To the lovely person who helped with the punctuation thanks. It's been a long time since I've written anything and I finished high school in 1995 so I am rusty oh well. On aside note bear with me for a while I'm still getting the hang of up loading. Please note I use Australian /U.K. English spelling not American because of this some words will be spelt differently aside from which even with spell check I'm a crummy speller at best. At any rate I am pleased that there are people enjoying this.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
  
_

Glossary:

Ohayo: Good morning

* * *

The afternoon sun was pleasantly warm; it seeped through her skin warming bones that had long ago surrendered to a permanent chill. Content she sighed and settled more comfortably against the tree eyes closed, completely relaxed.  
  
The old bay mare repeatedly nudged Maya's hand in a vain attempt to get at the chocolate bar in her lap. After a few fruitless minutes the mare changed tactics. Long, curved yellow teeth gripped the shirt cuff and lifted.  
  
"Moussa!" The mare's eyes widened to ridiculous proportions her furry, greying ears pricked sharply forward in indignant surprise; she did not let go. Maya tried not to laugh at the mare's expression; instead she gently tapped her fingers against the mare's soft almost completely grey muzzle. Moussa released her victim with obvious disgust; she snorted her displeasure and stormed of to the other end of the paddock.  
  
For a month, Maya had lived in this place of life, light and water. It had not been without difficulties that she was not too proud to admit were mostly of own making. A combination of restlessness and guilt made her far more sensitive that usual. Which had resulted in several run ins with Yajarobe and a heated argument with Korin. It amused her in a somewhat sardonic way that the only mortal human who had ever gotten away with arguing with a deity was a certified atheist. She understood that she had been on her own too long and that her chronic mistrust would not help her here. So now it was time to let go to be at peace. For now she stayed at Kami's tower, she wanted independence, needed it her fragile self-esteem suffered with out it, but she had no where else to go. Now after all she had seen, felt or understood she had to start again in an unfamiliar place with customs she did not know. She felt older, far older than she was, tried and worn after a lifetime of fighting in one sense or another, of death and destruction. She was strong in mind and body that was the pay off. War and disaster had made her strong, wise and tolerant. No longer did she grow impatient at other people's shortcomings. Not any more, she had her own shortcomings after all. _'Oh, indeedy do bright bloody spark you are.' _She shook her head and tried push the negative thoughts aside, all that was past unchangeable. Her heart ached, far too much blood had been spilt in humanity's endless pursuit of more and she had been incapable of changing it. Watching the horses, she wondered when mankind had changed, animals never performed acts of genocide so why did humans?  
  
Maya was quite a good rider partly by necessity but mostly it was a hangover from happier days. Since earliest childhood she had loved all things furred and feathered, from the smallest mouse with their tiny translucent ears, to the large graceful whales that had once populated the sea. For her troubles always disappeared at least for a while in the company of her horses. She had always had a strong bond with animals and these last few animals were as she was, survivors. This bridle was old; it's soft tan leather comfortingly familiar in a world where nothing was. She moved between the horses speaking quietly, stroking a liver chestnut neck here and a black shoulder there. Saffron was as always grazing beside her mother Moussa, her creamy coat shining, her black forelock dangling over one eye. At Maya's approach Saffron lifted her head, whickered and walked over.  
  
The ride was wonderful and as always it had lifted her heart. The brush swept across muscular quarters smoothed ruffled fur into shining silk. Maya did not hear Chichi's silent approach from her position half under Saffron's belly.  
  
"Hello." Feeling dizzy she stood up and saw beautiful young woman, who was very obviously pregnant. She smiled a bit feeling faintly embarrassed and confused.  
  
"Hello." Maya responded her cheeks stating to redden _' hell I'm 40 for god's sake I'm to old to . . .'_  
  
"I'm Son Chichi, Gokou's wife."  
  
" Oh, oh I'm sorry I..."  
  
"That's okay we just wondered if you'd like to come to dinner." Chichi said giggling. _'Hmmm. I don't like the sound of that. Watching Gokou eat is enough to but anyone off. Besides.' _Maya looked down at herself in dismay her trousers were liberally coated in horsehair and sweat, several long wisps of hair fell a round her face and her long plait was a damp ratty mess. She was a little self conscious in front of this beautiful young woman with her long black hair and bright eyes.  
  
"Well, thankyou. But I'm not really. . ."  
  
"Don't be silly you can go home and change can't you, good we'll see you at 7 okay, byes." Maya blinked at the rapidly departing figure and sighed. _' So much for that'.  
_  
Finding something suitable to wear was the biggest problem; everything else went with out a hitch. She was however very tried and a little down by the time she returned. Maya was annoyed with her self for feeling jealous of Chichi's ability to bear children when Chichi had done nothing to her. The evening it's self was fine it was just that Chichi's pregnancy was constant reminder of her own mortality and how much of her life had been taken up by the nightmare that had destroyed her planet and all it's living things. Except her of course, why she had been spared she did not know. Whether it was a punishment or a reward, a fluke was more likely. She did not think a lot of herself and blamed her self for things that she could not have changed. Perhaps that was why she did not see that it was her integrity and loyalty that had insured her survival when man kind reverted to their most base instincts.  
  
Soft, white curtains fluttered in the barley discernible breeze, brushing the floor silently as the breeze sighed. Moonlight and starlight solitary illumination, frosty bright caught warm falls of chocolate to honey and gold. Twinkled off every hair swirling out over the pale coverlet and down on to the soft floor rug. Vibrant against the washed out colours of night. Tiny hands folded across a convex belly, blue rimmed brown eyes gazed unseeing upwards to the ceilings fanning white ribs. Silent unmoving without anger or hate only regret, with her pale skeletal form and large bat like wings, remained.  
  
(2002)

* * *

It's a bit sorter than the last chapter isn't it don't worry I know exactly what I'm doing. Although this thing is starting to take on a life of its own. If you see some thing that is not right or have any questions please put them in the review. A tiny monument in the city of Adelaide where I was born in spired the epitaph in the previous chapter. On the out side it doesn't look like much just a fountain but in the tiny space inside is the name of every Australian who died in conflict, including my great grandfather.


	4. Crossed swords and a smile

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I did no doubt I'd live some where red back free. Anyway insert the standard disclaimer here.

Author's notes: So here's chapter 4 not as graphic and eerie I know. Now we're starting to get some where! Please R and R. Thanks to Nekoni for giving me a plug. It's nice to know someone's reading this and likes it.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
  
_

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

* * *

The air whispered its way unimpeded across the glossy white tile made blue by the full moon. It made its way into unexpected places leaving pockets of ice cold air in its wake. Silver edged clouds jostled their way past, Kami's abode as if fighting for a peek of the guardian. Far below mankind slept. Each life was watched, each breath noticed by an ever-vigilant caretaker.  
  
Sleep was elusive, although she lay relaxed, with her eyes closed. Insomnia had been a regular visitor since her early adolescence, fighting did not help. She surrendered, bare feet padded silently against the pale rug drawn to the soft light from out side she leant against the window frame. Vivid hair danced lightly in the faintest breath of wind it swirled its way down her back in the softest of waves. Her eyes held a strange mixture of innocent fascination and shrewd intelligence. They flitted past the photo on the dressing table as if unwilling see it again. A small faded photo of a woman fifteen years or so her junior with a smiling child in her lap and a baby in her arms. She averted her eyes and gazed out at the strange constellations in the wide prussian blue sky. The moon reached its zenith; the sun rose and bloomed, like a glorious red flower on the distant horizon.  
  
Maya stood a short distance from Kami, Korin, Yajarobe, Gokou and a short man with no nose, Kuririn or something. They waited and the three young men talked easily amongst themselves. Maya stood arms folded her long hair plaited, scanning the horizon apparently relaxed. At that point Popo-san appeared and scuttled across the tiles holding a large sword in a shining belted scabbard, engraved with ancient Celtic letters. In the sunlight it was bright, beautiful, strong and very heavy. A weapon designed for the sole purpose of taking life, razor sharp on each twin edge. Popo held it out to Maya whose eyes glinted savagely from under her long coffee coloured lashes. She remained silent, more than a little peeved. Kami gave her a faint apologetic smile which she responded to with a glare of renewed venom. _' Well at least I've got my sword back now, bloody lying bastard.' _Maya unhooked the heavy embossed metal belt slid it round her waist and cinched it. Kuririn regarded her with growing distress. _'Yajarobe's going to fight that, she doesn't look like a woman at all, what is she an amazon?' _Even Yajarobe was surprised by Maya's steely expression. _'This is all Korin's fault.'_ He thought sourly. _' he got me into this, bakas they told Maya she had to spar with me, other wise they wouldn't return her sword.'_ Frustrated he prepared himself for the impeding battle.  
  
The sharp, bright sound of metal on metal filled the air followed by two rapidly moving figures, each dodging, striking or blocking in turn. Yajarobe levelled a well timed punched at Maya's face only to find she was no longer there. Maya appeared at his side, throwing all her momentum and weight in to his well padded hip and shoulder. Only just rocking him off balance. It seemed Yajarobe had the upper hand he was taller, heavier, younger, and very well trained, the antithesis of everything Maya was. For all that Maya had age and experience on her side and an intuitive sense of timing she was holding her own. This time when their swords met she took the opportunity to twist her foot around Yajarobe's calf pulling him off his feet. Effectively giving herself a well earned breather. Yajarobe heaved himself up his expression thunderous sweating and puffing he lifted his sword and the next round began. Maya used her speed, lightness and instinct to wear Yajarobe down while she tried to regain her advantage. Yajarobe was an excellent swordsman unfortunately he didn't much like fighting and it took him some time to get riled enough to fight to the best of his ability. Something that did not happen too often, now however he really was riled. Maya sensing the change stayed out of Yajarobe's reach; eventually she too began to fight with her usual vigour and aggression. The swords clashed again filling the air with the unpleasant screeching of metal on metal.  
  
And then the sounds stilled replaced by heavy breathing, as the two fighters stood poised, muscles quivering, swords locked between them. They stayed that way for some time in a silent battle of wills, of strength. Then unexpectedly Yajarobe's stamina began to give way, his sword slipped rapidly down the flat edge, of Maya's. Sensing that it was time to act Maya moved, and in one blurring second she drew her blade, flat edge upper most, under Yajarobe's sword hilt pushing it out of his hands and at the same moment pushed against his left knee with her foot. In a heartbeat everything had changed Yajarobe's sword had gone flying through the air and Yajarobe was on the ground. Maya was calm; in the space of a few seconds she sheathed her sword helped Yajarobe up and caught his sword.  
  
"You're not bad" spluttered Yajarobe, the master of under statement as always. Everyone laughed with the exception of Maya, who regarded Yajarobe with twinkling eyes and a vaguely amused half smile. Yajarobe was not impressed. Kami looked at her pleased _'She's even better than I thought.' _He walked towards her smiling.  
  
"I've got to go check on the horses I can't stay Kami-sama." She said firmly.  
  
"Of course go tend your animals but perhaps there will be something for you when you return." Maya regarded him with a calculating gaze, nodded and went to change.  
  
Saffron mouthed the bit and struck off on the left canter with enthusiasm. The little mare liked the shaded clearing in the woods, were the undisturbed leaf litter created a perfectly cushioned surface. She snorted stretching her neck in to a smooth curve before leading off into the half pass, her whole body bent in a uniform curve from nose to tail. Her smooth black legs crossing one in front of the other as she gained ground both forwards and sideways. In the shadows Gokou, Kuririn and the rest of the senshi stood unnoticed, watching the small woman and the little buckskin mare preform the equine equivalent of a kata routine. It was some forty minutes later when Maya let the reins out so Saffron could stretch down her neck and relax.  
  
Puar flittered around Yamcha in a decidedly nervous fashion, her blue tail twitching back and forth.  
  
"You don't know anything about her what if...." Yamcha glanced up at her and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry she's okay." Gokou interrupted one hand behind his head, his lips coiled in to the characteristic Son grin. Puar regarded him sceptically.  
  
"She sure can fight though. You should have seen her with Yajarobe." Kuririn stated his voice rising with excitement.  
  
"SHE beat Yajarobe!"  
  
" Did she! Boy Tien you should have seen her."  
  
" Speaking of seen, Kuririn I think we've been spotted." Puar dryly announced.  
  
Maya ran up the stirrups and undid the short girth, as she ducked under the mare's sweaty neck she heard someone speak near by, quite clearly. Silently she picked up the sticky girth and placed it across the saddle, all the while alert for the faintest sound. She was positive that someone was watching her from some where in the trees. Gently she eased the saddle from Saffron's sweaty back and carefully placed it on the fence rail. It was not until Maya had removed the bridle and had begun to do up the noseband of Saffron's head collar that she heard it again. Someone, someone quite close by was talking, cautiously she glanced around before she honed in on the sound, a group of men, a flying 'Flying!' cat and a small odd looking figure. They were standing in a companionable group under the trees. Maya washed the bit off carefully, pretending not to have noticed the group who now gawked at her openly. Saffron stood with one hip dropped waiting for her drink. Maya emptied the  
bucket and lead Saffron down to the stream. Where both proceeded to walk out into the cool, clear water, it was not long before the senshi followed, just as Maya had expected them to.  
  
Maya spoke softly watching, as Saffron dipped her velveteen muzzle in to clear water, with a languid glow in her large gentle eyes. The water silvered where the sun touched it, but it was cool, icy on her bare feet. Maya found a rock to sit on in the middle of the free flowing stream and drew Saffron more fully into the water until all four hooves disappeared. She wondered in an idyll manner what Kami had meant earlier by...  
  
"Hey Maya!" She raised her eyes still somewhat distant. Gokou grinned and Maya smiled back, it was the first time she had smiled in a long time. The rest of the senshi pilled up behind him. Kuririn introduced everyone in quick succession. Puar fascinated Maya her soft blue fur and sweet high-pitched voice. It was strange but then this was a strange place. Maya was polite, a little shy, unaccustomed to large groups of people. Still they seemed all right these young men, polite and cheerful.  
  
Kami waited silent and still, knowing that Maya's natural curiosity would bring her to him.

(2002)


	5. Nightmares and shadows

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon ball Z. I only own Maya!  
  
"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
  
_

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

* * *

The sun left faint rainbow hues in its wake. On the newly polished white tiles dozens of coloured bands shone and danced in time with the slow moving clouds. Which fanned across the sky, thin and drawn out like a bride's white wedding veil, soft vaporous and unsullied.  
  
Yajarobe watched Maya with irritating scrutiny, as she sat on the tile of Kami's tower polishing her newly sharpened blade. She slid the chamois over the sword in smooth repetitive strokes, allowing it squeak on the downward stroke. She breathed deeply drawing as much of the thin air in to her lungs as was possible, trying to ignore the various aches and pains of sore muscles and thinning bones. Quietly, she was quite pleased with herself after today's sparring session; Yajarobe was a good fighter when the mood was on him and a truly brilliant swordsman. She was not at all surprised at his apparent dislike of danger, there was after all nothing wrong with being cautious one certainly lived longer that way.  
  
"Who taught you to fight like that?" Yajarobe's voice was rough without being demanding. Maya peered at him from under her lashes frankly she'd rather not think about it, she was not very beautiful or very bright, she was just what she was, and what was past was past, learn from it what you could then leave it be.  
  
"Circumstance." She kept her tone level, firm. Maya did not wish to be rude she liked Yajarobe and his quiet dignity. However she wished to discourage this particular conversion, it was not welcome. Yajarobe was no fool, he understood that Maya didn't want to talk about her past. But that did not mean he was with out curiosity.  
  
"How long have you been training for?" He asked in the same gruff voice, only a little bothered by what the answer might be.  
  
"Twenty four years or there about." This statement greatly surprised him; her skill and precision even after her enforced break were outstanding. He'd never thought a woman of her age would fight never mind fight with such expertise and well restrained violence. He looked at her wondering if there was something he'd missed. At her age she should have had a few grown children, most women did, but then she wasn't like most women. Certainly Maya was unlike any woman he'd ever met. Yet he found himself respecting her for traits he hadn't seen, traits he knew she must have, to have gotten this far. Curiosity made him blunt and tactless.  
  
"How come you haven't got any kids?" Maya's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but it was enough for Yajarobe to see her hurt surprise, he immediately regretted asking. She bowed her head closed her eyes and swallowed. The fragmented images filled her with vague and vivid impressions. Memories that still had the power to drag her back into the nightmare. Open wounds, which were still painful and probably always would be.  
  
Yajarobe watched with growing distress as Maya attempted to school her expression. He mentally kicked himself, by rights he should have known better, hadn't his mother told him that it was rude to pry. Maya sighed inwardly, shoulders bowing a little further. Tension filled the air to such a degree that it seemed filled with static electricity. Her mind ruminated over the question heart refused to answer.  
  
"I . . .I had a daughter . . .once. . I"  
  
" What about some food Yajarobe?" Never in her life had she been so pleased to see anyone. She had stubbled over the words her tongue seemed unwilling to pronounce. And was vastly relieved when Korin interrupted.  
  
The deity and the samurai left, leaving Maya on her own with only Socrates a gargantuan Siamese tomcat. He was a gentle kindly cat but far too interested in food to be comforting. Socrates being Socrates followed poor Popo a round in the hope of getting food, he didn't suit his name at all.  
  
Maya really had no interest in facing Kami now, shaken to the core as she was.  
  
She wished only to curl up under the pale coverlet and hold herself safe against the onslaught of dreams and memories that would assuredly come.  
  
Red and gold  
  
The burning sun haloed,  
  
By dust and ash.  
  
Bare floating remnants,  
  
Of all cultures,  
  
Final end.  
  
No more do shattered things,  
  
Scream out.  
  
Assaulting tired ears.  
  
For none remain.  
  
No life exists.  
  
Here.  
  
Beneath the dust the rising gloom,  
  
Our long dried blood remains unseen.  
  
The world has turned in on itself,  
  
In desperate wounded grief.  
  
Where mankind's folly,  
  
Has condemned us all,  
  
To here lie fathoms deep.  
  
_'The air is hard to breathe thick heavy and hot. Sweating in only my nightgown my long hair strangely pale, my hands and skin, white and skeletal. Slowly images come into view all terrifyingly disjoined and confusing, deeply shrouded in shadows. A long gloomy hall illuminated by some light far a head. Both soft vaporous and some how disconcerting. The warm ground yields, a piece of carpet in the gloom its colour is impossible to discern. The walls oddly slick, bleeding, the vague light far a head reflecting grotesquely off the brilliant crimson. Heart pounding unnaturally fast. Dull fear sliding its way up my throat, distantly a baby's screams unrestrained vibrate off the hard gritty walls. Now I run seeking the source of the noise.'_  
  
Maya slept for along time, nightmares ran rampant through her mind but she did not wake. Often she groaned a word or phase that could not be understood. Normally a ridiculously light sleeper she was now nearly impossible to wake. Her nightmares were of such a vivid nature and were so close to fact that they were less dreams than memories replayed in her sleep.  
  
She woke only when the full moon, shining blue and white, had well begun its dissent. She found her way out in to the open, clothed in only an ice blue ankle length nightgown. The air was very cold, yet it did not trouble her. Even the violent force of the wind was nothing.  
  
The wind tore past, unrestrained, buffeting the small blue and ivory figure. Flinging her loose hair behind her, like a banner illuminated from with in. Icy shining satin fluttered about in a strained fashion, tightening across her bust and the sharp jutting curves of her ribs and pelvis. The moonlight gave every thing a soft blue or ivory glow, even the sharp white tile and her pale, pale skin. Only her hair and her bright troubled eyes remained as their true selves. The wind slashed at her skin making it prickle and sting. Wild and natural as it was, an element older and stronger than she it cleansed her soul, set her free.  
  
Kami from his solitary post watched her a faint smile on his lips, _'akin to the wild wind the birds of the air, animals of land and sea, are thee.' _He waited a while longer giving Maya her privacy. Then old green man pushed himself out of his throne. Fighting against the force of the powerful wind, _'being old is not all it's cracked up to be.' _He moved quietly to stand beside her, long robes tore around in the wind.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" he asked her voice soft. Maya finding him beside her crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well I've been better, but I can't complain." She responded the faintest of humour in her voice. Kami was not entirely convinced that she was all right, her humour was more ironical than sincere.  
  
"Even after Yajarobe's some what ill advised questions?" He peered at her, she did not flinch. Instead with a barely audible sigh she responded albeit ruefully.  
  
"Well I must admit, it did shake me up a bit." Kami looked at her, amused at her determined dignity. It seemed strange that some one so deeply traumatised by her past should be so determined to maintain her dignity.  
  
"Well I wonder if you would like to join the senshi?" Her eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it I'm probably past it." She really did smile this time.  
  
"Well I could fix that you know." She regarded him half suspicious, half amused.  
  
"You shouldn't play with peoples minds Kami-sama, it's not nice." Maya chided him, completely deadpan. Kami tried rather helplessly not to laugh; _'few have ever treated me as an equal, even fewer as a child but Maya, dear Maya some how you manage to pull it off in the most flawless manner.'_ He couldn't be angry and he wasn't.  
  
"I could give you, your youth back." Kami said wondering why he felt so silly.  
  
"The hounds of Hades would pursue you to an early death."  
  
" I mean it." Maya looked at him her face sober.  
  
"Even if you could that wouldn't make it right." Kami smiled inwardly she was right of course but for her such rules did not apply, that was something all his superiors agreed with.  
  
"No not normally but your's is a special case." For along time she remained silent staring out across the horizon. _'Ahh. Such pagan ideas Kami. My father would be rolling in his grave, if he had one!' _Her thoughts became even more chaotic. Her heart thudded against her ribs in frantic melody at the temptation of it _'No more aches and pains and joy of joys another chance to be a mother!' _She'd been hard on her body and now was well in to a menopause, which had been accelerated by lack of food and far too much stress. _'Then there was the down side it was wrong to meddle with things you had no right to, or knew nothing about. Oh hell the straight and narrow was no fun! Was it wrong? Wrong to slap opportunity in the face? More to the point was it an opportunity at all or another of fate's traps for the unwary.' _After along time Maya turned back to Kami.  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
" There isn't one, all your knowledge, memories, skills and experience will remain you'll still be however old you are now with the physical body of someone much younger." Maya considered this her eyes troubled if she did this she'd live a lot longer, and more than anything she wanted to live. If she stayed the way she was she doubted she live much longer than a decade, already the wear and tear on her body was causing problems. _'If only . . .'_  
  
"The gods see nothing wrong with it so why do you? You were brought here for a reason and I would like you in the senshi, but as you say soon you'll have trouble keeping up." She had her misgivings, but if it had to be this way then maybe.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kami placed his hand on her head, just gently, focussing his energy and strength. Already the faint, warm tendrils of her ki where rising, with startling vigour and strength. Slowly the two, the tall green namekseijin and the diminutive human woman began to glow. At first the light was faint but slowly it grew into a bright, warm, white light as bright as a distant star. Maya felt her body filling with a tremendous amount of energy that seemed to flow inexhaustibly in and out of her. The sweet sensation of life growing strong and vital again infiltrated every pore. Her mind ceased to call out its disapproval.  
  
Far in the distance each of the senshi sensed someone's ki rising. In the distance a light so bright the breaking dawn seemed insignificant was visible. Of one accord they rose into the sky and flew towards the source. In the wilderness Piccolo sensed his counter part doing something he could not remember him doing before. By the time the Z senshi arrived at Kami's tower Maya had disappeared. Only Kami remained looking decidedly smug.  
  
Maya still in her nightgown had sensed the impending arrival, and had cut and run. In the mirror she had glimpsed a strange young woman and now stood staring at the change. Her eyes seemed ageless. In her now young face, they seemed strangely out of place with their haunted depths. She changed, glancing at her reflection now and then with fascinated amazement. Finally reasonably attired she walked out to the senshi with some anxiety. Moving as lightly as a cat and with a light and easy grace. Light headed from adrenalin she walked towards the group. Gokou's reaction was comical; everyone else coped with varying degrees of dignity and confusion but not Gokou. Gokou leapt about exclaiming loudly.  
  
"Oh man Maya! I mean that is you isn't it?"  
  
" Of course it's me you nit wit! Really the way you go on you'd think I grown horns."  
  
Gokou went varying shades of white and green before passing out at Kami's feet with a resounding thud.

(2002)

* * *

Well how's that? It's been revised so it's better (I hope). If you notice something wrong with my very poor Japanese please say so!! Please r & r.


	6. Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
Author's notes: This is the revised chapter 6, I also added a glossary. I was asked about the ending of chapter 3, there's a legend that has emotions such regret personified as skeletal ghosts, I wish I could remember what culture the legend was from. I'm not so sure that this chapter's as good as the others I find that the interlude chapters are the hardest to write. At any rate tell me what you think, all reviews are appreciated.

"Double quotations indicate conversations." 

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
  
_

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

**

* * *

**

**Six years ago**  
  
High in the trees the wind sang. Each gust added a new note into the rising overture of early morning. A bright sun shimmered through the green heavily robed trees, leaving fleeting dappled light on the unsealed road. The mare's black hooves hit the hard gravelled dirt in a steady two-time rhythm. It was all ready a very hot day but even so Saffron was hardly blowing. She was fit, with well toned muscles in all the right places and breeding in her carriage. Her butter coloured coat glowed with good health and good grooming in the strong sunlight. Maya sat down closing her hands and legs, bringing the mare to a complete square halt in the intense shade of an unnamed tree.  
  
It had been a year. Since Kami had performed the equivalent of a minor miracle. Since Gokou had passed out in complete shock, something everyone still found helplessly funny. Maya didn't think he'd ever live it down. It had changed everything, for better or worse even now she wasn't sure. Nightmares and disjointed memories still plagued her in her sleep. Physically she felt great, the stiffness and accompanying pain had disappeared. So much had happened, yet nothing had happened and the nervousness and distrust had slowly begun to leave her. In the intervening time Chichi had given birth, to a baby boy. His name was Gohan.  
  
At six months Gohan was showing signs of being very bright. The Sons often came down to the horse paddock with a picnic lunch. And Maya had gotten to know the smallest Son very well. Son Gohan was the sweetest baby she'd ever seen, he was dark like his parents but his eyes were quietly sober. Chichi was very protective of son. Maya took the regular ticking off in good humour. Gohan was after all her first child. Maya sighed; she did have a warped view on life. She was searching for her place in this world.  
  
Now here she was miles from anywhere on a dirt road looking for a farm. _'I should have passed it by now!' _Finally after a year of working every day until she dropped she had accumulated enough wealth for some place of her own. She didn't need much just a habitable room or two with access to water, but mostly she needed grazing, one or two large fenced paddocks with room for a few more. So far she hadn't had much luck. Until Kuririn had told her about this place she'd been on the verge of giving up. It was on the main land half way between the Son residence and Kame house. Wedged between the mountains on one side and the sea on the other. Apparently it had been empty for a long time. Maya produced a map and studied it for several minutes. Then reassured she was in the right place she pressed Saffron forwards,_' just walking now Saffy'_. Saffron however, danced a bit arching her neck unimpressed with such a sedate pace. Slender black limbs with fine but dense bones flexing far more than was really necessary. At intervals she snorted and jingled the bit with her tongue. Maya who was well aware that Saffron's fitness had gone to her head and did little other that halting her every time she jogged. Showing spirit was one thing, jogging was another and completely unacceptable not to mention uncomfortable.  
  
Maya watched the trees on the far side of the road and then barely visible through the dense trees was a stone wall. Discernible only in flashes of grey and cream through the brown and green. Maya's eyes followed it with the same determination as a drowning man might on a singular lifeline. The wall led her to a pair of large rusty iron gates. That hung at strange distorted angles on bent, rusty hinges. Nature had rapidly and unsuccessfully tried to hide. So that now the cast iron bones where half entwined with brightly coloured, flowering creepers. Once they had been grand gates the sort of gates you expected to see at the entrance of a large English estate. Not in this silent, sleeping place, where nature was again establishing her hold. Saffron stood at the entrance listening with every fibre of her being, in that strange unexplainable way that humans have long since lost. Her body was so still, so intent that Maya too remained very still. The two were so intent on that  
inaudible whisper; they seemed to tremble like a mirage in the hot air. Only Saffron could break the spell that bound them together. How long they remained that way Maya did not know, it seemed a long time but time could be deceptive. With a rapid shake of her head Saffron, snapped the tendrils of the spell and slowly they melted away. Maya dismounted and looked at the gates in consternation. The morning glory had entangled the gates so heavily that it took a good ten minutes to free one sufficiently to open it.  
  
Beyond the gates was another world, where life flowed and embed as nature intended. The driveway had once been smooth unmarred bitumen enclosed with a smooth concrete gutter and along tunnel of fir trees. The drive had been cracked and lifted in places by the roots of the growing trees. Cushioned by several years' worth of leaf litter it was a soundless path. Maya and Saffron walked, insubstantial as ghosts in the pine scented gloom. The driveway curved and rose up a hill like a large green serpent.  
  
The soft path began to open out revealing a broad ancient lawn. As deep and soft as the finest velvet, running up to a large stone building completely devoid of the now familiar domes. Instead it rose out of the smooth green turf grey and graceful an old veranda supported a balcony above. The veranda and balcony with its lace work ran around the far corner and out of sight. In places the sunlight streamed through the broken and missing floorboards. Up around the veranda posts a wisteria grew in bright, riotous glory. Saffron put her head down and began to crop the grass while Maya stared up at the old house. After a moment Maya pulled the mare's head up and lead her across the lawn.  
  
The sweet scent of wisteria conjured up a collection of carefree memories. Of hot, happy summers under a merciless sun and of boisterous family Christmases under the same sun in amongst another wisteria. Up close Maya could see the old brightly coloured clay tiles. Reminiscence of the tiles on the verandas of the old federation houses, she could remember from her childhood. The old sash windows, half-paned with stained glass spoke of elderly wealth, the four square walls of practicality. Slowly the pair made their way around the back of the house. Here another wisteria and an elderly grapevine fought for the right to grow over a rotting wooden pergola. The pergola grew out from the floor of the balcony in a profusion of green and yellow white and purple. A dogleg of rooms had been added, off to one side and at the very back of the house. Enclosing the pergola on two sides. The extension was only marginally younger than the main house. An old u shaped stable yard, sat among the trees beyond the pergola.  
  
The stable yard had obviously been out of use longer than the rest of the property but was still habitable if dirty. Peering through a filthy window in a stone wall she could just make out the heavy timber kick boards and the iron grill above them between each box. Turning she could see the pasture rolling down to verdant, gently sloping valleys far below. Here and there tremendous trees grew their wide branches creating ample pockets of shade. The air too was unsullied pure, clean. This place far enough from civilisation to be peaceful but not so far as to be completely impractical. Here where in the valleys grass was sweet, perfect for mares and their foals. Were the steeper slopes with less nutritious grass was the perfect place for young horses to build strong bones and muscles. This was the place, the perfect place. Here surely she could be free and at peace.  
  
Buying the old house and it's out lying pasture proved to be easier than Maya had thought it would. The animals took everything in their stride and settled in happily. Getting herself comfortably settled was another thing. The building was beyond just dirty it was a complete mess. Each room needed to be cleaned or tided in some way, and in some cases it proved to be more than a little unpleasant. Untold layers of dirty wallpaper slowly rotting and falling off, hung in dusty loops from cracked plaster in the dining room. Old tin ceilings were dented or loose. The generator that provided power for whole place had certain peculiarities, such as dieing in the middle of the day and refusing to start again. Most rooms needed either floor boards or wooden window or door frames replaced, stains and rising damp were prominent on almost every wall, the idea of fixing all of these problems was over whelming. What could be salvaged was. But the kitchen proved impossible to fix and was ripped out and replaced. Immediate effort and funds were put into one bedroom, a bathroom, the study and the lounge kitchen area. Still it was happy work, slowly it was turning a derelict house into something liveable.  
  
Maya's pride precluded asking for assistance. Chaos was guaranteed as the senshi decided to help any way. It turned out that Gokou and Yamcha had weird ideas about painting and large quantities of paint often needed rescuing from various hair brained schemes. Then there was Buruma, a young blue haired woman, apparently Yamcha's girlfriend. She said she wanted to help but spent the whole day riffling through the contents of the open capsules that sat in small groups on dust cloth covered floors.  
  
"Hey what's this?" the young woman demanded holding up a multi-coloured vinyl LP. Maya gazed at it in mild annoyance. Buruma held the virgin LP a loft by the playing surface. Maya knew she was a bit touchy, paint fumes always had that effect on her. So she tried to be firm but polite to Buruma whom she was still unsure of. Maya completely failed irritation more than noticeable in her voice.  
  
"It's a record there's music on it, but for god's sake don't hold it like that you'll ruin it, put your fingers on the label and flat edge." Buruma was offended _'how dare she talk to me like that!'_ She put the large disc back in it sleeve and continued poking around in the crate she was sitting on.  
  
Maya continued doggedly painted for an hour after Buruma's query in spite of a growing migraine. Outside Gokou, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu painted window and door frames, in between various conversations. Meanwhile Yajarobe, Kuririn, and herself were painting the lounge room a pale aquamarine and white. Maya sat on the calico covered floorboards, which now glowed with several layers of hard glossy lacquer. A wall between the lounge and the kitchen had been knocked out leaving a large expanse of space and a clear view from the counter to the far wall. Puar and Oolong where carefully painting the large white French windows in the lounge when Maya decided that food was in order.  
  
Much later after everyone had eaten and departed, Maya sat on the front steps feeding little bay Moussa on scraps of bread and watching the other horses graze. The dogs lay in sun warmed piles on the veranda and the lawn, while Firelight's yearling daughter rolled in the piles of rotting leaves. Everyone was at peace. Even Socrates was content, to rest in the last of the day's warm soul reviving sunlight.  
  
(2002)


	7. A little boy and bad memories

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Please insert the usual disclaimer.  
  
Author's notes: This chapter has been revised! Well I hope you guys like this chapter better than the last please r & r.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
  
_

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

* * *

Kuririn poked his head around the door. Where was Maya? He'd only come over because Buruma had yelled at him to, something about her favourite belt. _'Now really it should be Yamcha doing this, I don't know how I get myself into these things.'_ Not that he minded, it was just that Buruma was annoying sometimes. Kuririn had pounded on the front door for a while before realising that Maya wouldn't have heard him with the music being so loud. Head around the door he could only see Maya's loose hair and slender arms. Maya sat cross-legged on top of the marble bench, pen in one hand telephone in the other and a writing pad on her knee. Strange green, blue, red and yellow patches danced and shivered on the floor and the bench tops. Nothing could be heard above the music emanating from the floored out bass speaker. Kuririn came into the room; quietly with some misgivings. He was surprised by vibration in the floor caused by the sound waves.  
  
"Hello Maya? Maya! MAYA!" She swung round, smiled and waved. When she put the telephone down Kuririn launched a little apprehensively in to conversation.  
  
"Hi! Maya you wouldn't happen to know anything about Buruma's belt would you?"  
  
" Hi Kuririn! Buruma's belt? Oh yeah the belt. It's still in the truck. I'm on my way out at any rate if you want a lift."  
  
Two large brown eyes followed their every movement. Distrustful and afraid, he stood as far away as possible and watched. The humans disembarked from their vehicle, the others the ones he knew, greeted these new arrivals with their usual ritual. Four square, beneath a gunmetal sky, in a dirt yard confined by thick, heavy rails splintered with use, he was beautiful, vital, made his surroundings seem crude and inappropriate. Maya ran her eyes over him with the cold detachment of the unimpressed. He was gangly, very slim though not under weight, just without substance. At twenty-two months he had yet to grow in to himself. Although he already possessed the arrogance of a full grow stallion.  
  
Head held high, nostrils dilated their vermilion lining just visible. Silken forelock half concealing a small white star and his large glittering eyes, finely drawn, blood and breeding evident in every immature curve. He regarded the small knot of people ready at a moment to flee his muscles taunt beneath his flawless black coat.  
  
Maya watched the young horse shift his weight from one hind leg to the other. _'He's nervous.'_ For a long time he had been a very well mannered, even tempered colt. Some how he had gotten the reputation of being very dangerous horse. The middle-aged couple who owned him had reluctantly decided to have him destroyed. They did not feel capable of controlling the explosive fire that he often caused him to turn on people. Maya wanted a stallion, a good one and this colt was just that if she could find some way of over coming his aggression. _'He doesn't look like a bad horse very few are, he seems more frightened than any thing.'_ The older couple were beginning to have misgivings about giving in to Maya's persuasive augment.  
  
"I'll just go have a closer look at him. What did you say his name was?"  
  
" Look Miss I don't think that's such a good idea, he's not trust worthy." The older man said brushing his greying hair out of his face nervously_. 'Especially for you, you're only a little thing.'  
_  
" We call him Sabre. Just be careful all right." His wife interjected twisting her fingers.  
  
Maya approached the gate and paused, _'well let's wait and see what he'll do.'_ The colt raised his head a little more and began to paw the ground. Other wise he was still, but sweat appeared in patches on his coat. Carefully Maya eased the gate open and slipped in to the yard, _'you do know how stupid this is don't you? That's right it very stupid if he gets it in to his silly little head to have a go at you, you've got no where to go. All right already it's a stupid thing to do, but I've got to see how he behaves don't I.'_ Maya's conscience, her self-preservation, nagged. Sabre snorted and backed up tossing his head, then suddenly explosively he charged. Maya stood her ground glaring at him, growling low in her throat. The colt galloped head low, teeth bared his tiny black ears pinned against his head. At the last possible second he swerved, sending a fine spray of damp soil in to the air. Unnerved by this strange person who didn't run or yell, but stood growling so softly that it was more a vibration in the air than a sound. Snorting he retreated several strides and stared at Maya who stood completely unfazed by his one horse assault team tactics.  
  
They regarded each other with intense scrutiny the tall gangly pubescent colt and the short blonde woman. Maya spoke to him in strings of nonsensical words. Her tone the same as a mother would use with a frightened child. Never rising in pitch from a soft murmur. Sabre listened to her with his sharply pricked ears almost touching, his dirty leather head collar dangling tantalisingly close. Long moments passed _'don't grab the head collar, just wait let him come to you, that's it. Come on boy.'_ She listened to the hard won knowledge that told her to wait. On the other side of the fence Yamcha and Buruma waited, leaning against the truck. Kuririn stood in the drive with the older man and his wife, watching in silent fascination as Maya slowly won the colt over. All the while he wondered, wasn't it all too easy. Cautiously Maya put her hand out holding it up in the space between them.  
  
Slowly, so slowly that Maya held her breath, the colt reached out to sniff her out stretched hand with his velvet muzzle. Both of them trembled, the colt with nervousness and Maya with anticipation. He hesitated, a scant centimetre from her open palm close enough to smell her strange human scent. Maya controlled herself 'it would be so easy to just, but he'd go nuts. Animals don't like sudden movements that jangle warning bells in their instincts. Grabbing at them is too predatory and you don't want half a ton of muscle and bone coming down on top of you.' And so she waited and in due course he placed his trembling black lips against her palm. His large lustrous eyes watched her from beneath a tangle of long black lashes. Wholly black but for the star on his forehead, his long smoothly curved neck reminded her of an old poem about an Arab mare. _'Spare is her neck and lean, curved like a palm branch.'_  
  
He stood quietly then, resting his fine boned slightly dished head on her shoulder. Cautiously Maya placed her hand against Sabre's neck. Sabre sighed but remained where he was. Slowly with growing courage Maya let her hand slip down Sabre's crest and on to his deeply slopping shoulder. Gently she flexed her fingers and began to scratch the smooth black shoulder working her way up to the gentle curve of his withers.  
  
"Well, boy. How about coming home with me?"  
  
Everything looked washed out and insubstantial. Here where moon and earth meet, have always met. Only light and dark existed, leaving the world flat and two dimensional, under the stark white light of the full moon. Far above clouds surged through the sky, as swiftly as a flock of panicked birds. A wind stirred high in the trees, causing them to dance in time to each slow exhale. Whispered tendrils of ancient stories carried on the inward breath of air that no human can hear. Dark mane and tail frosted by moonlight were tossed around in the wind.  
  
The black colt had been rechristened Kamikaze on his arrival. Sabre did not please Maya, she preferred Kamikaze complete with its double meaning. He walked up and down the stockyard fence his black coat frosted silver by the moonlight. Now and then Kamikaze paused head thrown up eyes staring. Seeking the faint voices on the wind that rippled high in the trees, none came, and he began to settle down.  
  
Through the ice incrusted window Maya watched Kamikaze's restless progress. The only illumination was from the moon light that streamed through the tall windows. Maya was curled up on the deep windowsill a blanket around her as she plaited her long honey gold hair in the pale light. Through the shadowy elms that whispered and flowed with the rising wind, the colt stood, sharply cut as a silhouette in the silver white moonlight. Slowly Maya slipped into dreams.  
  
The sun burned, painfully bright. On a large treeless hill, dry, devoid of all but sun bleached grass two people sat. One a middle aged woman with blonde sun bleached hair the other a dark haired lanky teenage boy. Far below the angry sea crashed against the large black boulders. Around the island composed of granite and earth.  
  
"I 'm going! You can't stop me!! So don't even try, it's not as if you care any way! You've given up!!" He was young, and angry as he berated her in a shaky baritone. 'But then perhaps he's right you have given up. When was the last time you fought?' He was a lanky teenage boy of 15 years, with rough brown hair and eyes that were now flashing angrily from his handsome oval face. He had never known a mother, save her. Maya sighed. _'Time I put my foot down. Damn! Ren I could joyfully kill you, sometimes.'  
_  
"Ren!" Warning him. The young man glared at her sulkily. Spoiling for a fight.  
  
"You're gutless that's your problem! Ever since Jananli died you've been a stubborn coward. You haven't done ANY thing since!" Ren, by the end was yelling his voice had risen with each syllable. Maya glared her temper slowly rising _'ungrateful little prick.'_ All the same she was surprised there was a time when she would have shaken his teeth out by now. Her self control had improved.  
  
"Stop it! Right now! I've had enough! I know you miss Jananli." She paused and went on in a softer tone. While at the same moment Ren drew breath to retaliate.  
  
"I know you miss her, so do I. But you are not going into town. You are not. You'll get killed." For this he had no answer, no words. Ren looked up at the woman, who'd raised him, protected him, feed him and who with out doubt loved him. A woman wise beyond her years. He could see the unshed tears in her dark eyes, and sighed _'I'll have to give in.'_ He didn't really want to.  
  
"It's all right Aunt Cass I won't fight okay."  
  
The sea crashed against the rocks barely a foot away. Filling the room with its voice. It was gloomy and her eyes took a long time to adjust to the lack of light. Maya listened trying to work out what had woken her. _'Ren!'_ Panic gripped at her stomach working its way up her throat. Maya got up and threw some clothes on. Her bare feet slapped on the smooth stone floor. She slid open Rene's bedroom door. He wasn't there.  
  
"Ren! REN!" _'Oh Christ, he's gone!'_ Maya ran towards the stairs. Moving as fast as she could yet seeming to gain ground only slowly. At the bottom of the stairs the pit of seawater gleamed, black and sliver in the poor light. Maya dropped in to the dark water drawing a lung full of ice cold air in on the way down and swum, faster than she ever had. The ice cold water chilled her to the bone, but she didn't care. Her whole being was focused on one singular goal. Her muscles screamed the cold water impeding their function. The retreating tide sucked the water and every thing with it back out to sea. Cleaving the water with her fine boned hands moving forward rapidly in spite of the strong current pulling her back. Her heart beat a rapid tattoo on her ribs; she was running out of air. Now she could feel sand with every down ward stroke. As she made for the beach she lost her balance and disappeared under the waves. Water fell against her skin like a million glass shards, sending shock waves of pain through her body. But still she continued to fight. The sea dragged at her reluctant to release her from its iron grip. Her feet pushed off the surface sand, soon she was running again.  
  
Maya ran along the shattered bitumen unmindful of her jarred in her legs. The moonless sky shed little light on the rough surface. Maya knew the path all to well. The shattered broken remnants of the town come in to view. Aching skeletons of prosperity, destroyed beyond recognition. Buildings cracked and broken like an old mans teeth. What little light there was shone on shattered glass and rusting twisted metal, which had been buildings that lined once, populated streets. Dirty white concrete chunks lay at strange angles, as if a giant avalanche had set them in place. Maya flung herself over the broken wood and concrete, desperate. Cutting her arms and legs on glass and metal. Often she fell and half scrabbled through shattered brickwork and glass, but still she searched. Finally she found him amongst the broken rubble. He lay across a slab of broken concrete stained red with his blood. Ren's hair was stiff with drying blood; his body flexed back at an unnatural angle, his back broken. Even in the darkness she could see his sightless eyes and the pain etched on his face. He was all ready cold and slowly rigor mortis was stetting in. Maya stroked his hair with one of her shredded hands tears streaming down her face. With the other she reached out and closed his clouded eyes.  
  
She woke with a start. Her heart pounding. It took a moment to take in the moon lit room and realise that she was safe. She gazed out the window seeing only Ren's broken body. No longer did she dream she relived the past. In all its dark and bright moments, but the dark, the violent, the times of greatest despair haunted her. Rarely did she sleep at peace. The burning ghosts of her past torn at her when she was vulnerable, in her sleep. Mean while the wind blew and blew. The moonlight danced in slow swirling patterns.

(2002)


	8. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. It's owned by various people and companies but most certainly not by me. I'm borrowing the settings and characters for my own evil purposes. However Maya is mine!  
  
Author's notes: I decided to try some thing a bit different. You're all probably wondering what's gotten in to me. Then again maybe not. I decided I wasn't really happy with the quality of the chapters the last three in particular. So a revision was in order I'm not sure that there's much improvement. But, there was one part that got edited out originally, I can't think what got in to me because it will matter later! If you wouldn't mind re-reading and reviewing I'd be pleased. Please!

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
  
_

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

**

* * *

**

**Three years ago**.  
  
_'Have you ever heard the phrase, it's always darkest before the dawn. Well I grew up on little gems like that. I always thought they were a load of bull shit, but you know I'm beginning to come round to their way of thinking.'  
_  
It was a little after dawn, still dark, still cold. Silent and still, the slowly wakening world began its daily cycle. The grass and leaves were still encased in frost from the night before. When the sunlight shines over the distant horizon each crystal encased blade of grass will gleam together in a sea of seemingly endless silver. The silence was broken, not by birds but by the sound of steady footfalls. A motley pack of canines appeared at a bend in the shadows of the trees, running hard up the steeply rising track. Steam rose from their noses and unfurled tongues like small white clouds dragon's fire. Some distance behind a flash of honey gold heralded Maya's approach.  
  
The horses snorted plumes of silver, as they lined up against the fence like excited spectators at a running met. They called out to each other in the dark. The gloom and mist had changed the inoffensive dogs in wolfish phantoms. The dogs passed as swiftly as fleeting shadows. Maya hot on their heels.  
  
The early morning run had become something of a tradition. One that the four footed furries loved. Only Socrates opted out he preferred to stay in his favourite place on Maya's electric blanket. To set out before dawn, had it's own rewards. The air was still cold, so cold that each outward breath appeared as a soft white cold in the dark. _'Every thing'_ Maya mused _'appears to be moving very fast as if you are in along tunnel. Of course it's just the lack of light that makes it appear that way. Dogs can see much better in the dark than humans so I guess I don't have any thing to worry about.' _As the path proceeded up in to the mountain you would suddenly come across a sharp bend barely visible in the slowly diminishing gloom. It took a good forty minutes to complete the step ascent. The return trip was even more rewarding, as below the sun would have bathed the valley and it's residents in pale gold light.  
  
Maya finally reached the house, the tired dogs trailed along behind. Maya slowed to a walk, the old, faded black T- shirt stuck to her back. Sweat beaded on her arms and her flushed face. She noticed Gokou and his family, Gokou siting in the grass and his wife and son on the steps. Maya smiled at them as she pushed the soft strands of loose hair off her sweaty face. The dogs swirled around her feet with impatient dignity.  
  
"Hi!" Maya called in breathless accents as she pushed the dogs out of her way. Almost immediately Gohan ran up and latched on to her legs a huge grin plastered on his face. Maya hugged him back. 'Just how can I resist.'  
  
" Hello Maya -san." Gohan said looking up at her.  
  
"Hi Gohan." Maya with her voice still somewhat shaky responded, ruffling his hair.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind watching him?" Chichi looked more than a little doubtful. _' Do I mind? Who are you trying to kid Chichi?' _Maya smiled a bit as she disentangled her self from Gohan grasp.  
  
"It's okay Chichi we'll be fine." Maya sat down heavily, on the grass.  
  
"Well okay but you're not to get dirty, Gohan! You're going to Kame house with Gokou this after noon." Gokou spent most of the conversation grinning at Maya in the most ridiculous fashion. _'You baka Gokou'_ It was all Maya could do to keep a straight face. She focused on Chichi's words and averted her gaze from Gokou's smiling face.  
  
"Gohan will be fine, Chichi. I'll make sure he's clean when you get back."  
  
" Hmmm. Well he'd better be. Okay we had better go now. Goodbye." Chichi said in a rush. Gokou lifted his hand still grinning.  
  
"Bye." Before he could do anything else Chichi started to walk away.  
  
"Bye." Maya and Gohan responded in unison.  
  
"Come on, Gokou!" Chichi grabbed Gokou 's arm and dragged him away. When Chichi and Gokou where out of earshot, Maya laid back on the tiles and laughed. Gohan stared at her and wondered if she'd gone mad.  
  
Maya changed into a t-shirt featuring a metal band that had been long forgotten even on her earth. If the shirt had seen better days then the jeans were past it. Maya reasoned that what Chichi didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Had changed Gohan into something that he could play in without getting dirty. Which was how Gohan got away with playing with the animals. Even in the face of Chichi's expectation.  
  
Son Gohan sat on the back steps talking while Maya brushed Jingy's short glossy black coat. Jingy was a very pretty Welsh pony but underneath those black eyelashes and sweet expression lurked a greedy, food obsessed monster. At 11 hands high Jingy didn't look too formidable but get between her and food and you find out differently. She had a full repertoire of tricks for obtaining her hearts greatest desire and in consequence was a little too well rounded. Jingy got away with what ever she could, even more infuriating she did it all with a smile, a smug little smile at that. Jingy had long perfected the art of looking innocent no matter how guilty she really was.  
  
Gohan rubbed Jingy's black and white nose with his open palm. The mare stood quietly for once enjoying the attention. Taking the opportunity Maya picked up the mare's small round, white hoof and cleared it of debris. Drawing the metal hoof pick from heel to toe. Gohan stopped talking and watched Maya intently.  
  
"Maya-san please can I have a ride?" She regarded him _'Well why not? What's the worst thing that could happen?'_  
  
" Okay, just have a sit first." She picked him up carefully putting him up on Jingy's broad back. Gohan buried his hands in Jingy's black mane the typical son smile spread across his face. Maya continued grooming, smoothing the hair over her to white socks and her neat white blaze. After a while Maya stopped brushing the little mare. She watched Gohan sitting up on Jingy's back playing with her long mane. And smiled. It was a strange smile, a little rueful, a little sad but still a smile which where even now pretty rare. Maya pushed her plait over her shoulder and took hold of Jingy's lead rope. _'I wonder whether Tana would have been like this if she'd lived.' _Maya sighed and began to lead Gohan about. The black mare walked out being careful not to dislodge her the intent little boy on her back. Gohan had no trouble retaining his balance and was perfectly happy to walk up and down the lawn, until he had to wash and change again.  
  
By the time Chichi and Gokou had returned, Gohan was neat and clean again with no signs of his active morning. Chichi was pleased. Gokou gave Maya a curious look and grinned when she winked at him. Eventually they left and Maya wandered up stairs. The house was actually finished now, all the walls painted and the floors polished. Reaching her bedroom Maya found Socrates on her bed, without thinking she unceremoniously turfed him off. Maya sat down on the bed near her pillow and pushed the heavy blue velvet curtains out of her way. She rifled through the top drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a small silver-framed photo. The once bright colours had faded and the edges had yellowed. _'Strange really I didn't think it would have faded that much.' _It was only a small photo four inches square, of a small girl with brown hair in an aqua marine dress, she could not have been more than eight months old. Maya held the frame so tightly that her hand ached. _'Maybe I should put them up. Would that encourage the others' questions?' _Maya sighed. She curled up on the blue damask with Socrates her heart troubled. She did not sleep. In the end feeling no better she decided to school Kamikaze for a while. _'That should take my mind off Tana.'_  
  
As she approached Kamikaze, he raised his head from the lush grass. He was now a mature stallion and looked it; he had filled out, become fit and muscular. Half way across the paddock Maya paused, she could have sworn that someone had called her. The stallion raised his head and whickered he approached at a steady trot. Kamikaze tossed his head as he came to halt beside Maya. The black horse threw his head up his nostrils flared, ears pricked. Maya took hold of a clump of Kamikaze's mane and proceeded to lead him back to the gate. The wind picked up throwing the stallion's black mane and tail about like water in a tsunami. Maya stopped suddenly a slow burning in her veins, a strange sensation not painful but unnerving. _'There it is again, what the hell is it. Someone's ki?' _All morning the sensation had grown a vague feeling of ill ease of approaching malice. Highly tuned as her senses where this knowledge came from somewhere else from some instinct or sensitivity that had no name. Perhaps it came from the fact that she was a woman that she had been a mother and even now was the possessor of a shrewd and distrustful mind. Perhaps not. At any rate such feelings where not new. Often in the past she had known the out come of any event long before it started, there was no logical explanation it just was. Kamikaze raised his head he also felt the approaching trouble.  
  
(2002)

* * *

Chapter 9 will take a little while. Please read and review.


	9. The stay of Yajarobe

I do not own DBZ or William Shakespeare's Henry the fifth.

For those who don't know a hand is the measurement used for horses. From the ground to the last hairs on the wither (the top of the shoulder blade) a hand is 4" or 10.2cm. So Kamikaze is (16x4) 64" plus 3" or 67" from the ground to the highest point of his shoulder blade. For instance most race horses are between 15.2hh(hands high) and 16.2hh. Ponies are (depending on where you live) are classed as being under 14hh or14.2hh. It's a lot more complicated than that so if anyone want's a better explanation just email me.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
  
_

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

* * *

Have you ever been,

Down so far you that,

You have seen,

The earths burning core?

Wars and death.

Living on the

Knife edge,

I've seen it

All before.

Fear vibrated in the air, clouds ominous and dark blocked out the sun. The wind picked up and just as suddenly died. The trees ceased their violent movement. A momentary dark, still, silence reigned. Kamikaze's eyes bulged, dark and luminous against the grey clouds. A bright flame of fear leapt through him. He grew tall and trembled in bare horror. A rapid pulse was visible in his highly distended jugular. _'What is it? This darkness? Surely, the elements are beyond the control of mortal things?' _Maya stroked his neck with her small, pale hand. Breathed peace in to him. The stallion stilled. The dark, still, silence grew more foreboding, more disturbing with each heartbeat. Bright green grass quivered at their feet. Conscience thought fell dormant. _'Instinct? The sixth sense?' _She did not know. Focused on something inside the ominous darkness. A darkness that passed over heart and mind.

It is said that man may guess but horses know. It is sometimes true of women too. Subconsciously Maya twisted her fingers in Kamikaze's short black mane. Anxiety tore at her and Maya had no doubt, that trouble loomed in the dark sky. From her pocket she produced plaited leather thong and slowly drew it around Kamikaze's neck. _'You'll never control him with that!' _Yet, the big horse complied as she turned him towards the stables. She held him lightly her fingers soft, her inner self tense. Kamikaze moved with barely controlled nervous fire. 'He _trots the air; the earth sings when he touches it; the basest horn of his hoof is more musical than the pipe of Hermes.' _Maya thought of Shakespeare as she watched Kamikaze's light nervous step. She tried to ignore the oppressive frightening atmosphere. The veins stood out on Kamikaze's beautiful, finely sculpted head. As the ominous feeling closed in. Maya trembled and glanced around. _'Where is it? Who does it seek?' _Above her, someone passed some one strong. Someone unknown to her. The twin butterflies of Kamikaze's nostrils trembled. He tossed his head, pinned his ears against his skull. It was so oppressive that it almost over powered rational thought. Certainly, it was frightening. Kamikaze's sharp black ears flashed in fear and confusion. All the beauty had left the day, leaving only vortexes of fear and ruin in its wake.

There is little logic in human behaviour whether under pressure or other wise. One can only guess at what drives each person's heart. Maya trembled, her mind snapped over. _'Kame house? In the ocean. Was that where it was headed? If so why, who was there?' _She thought for a few moments dredging up seemingly unimportant information from the recesses of her mind. _'Aha, Gokou!' _Subconsciously her left hand had twisted in Kamikaze's mane, her fingers flexed. _'That's hardly wise he's only half broken!' _It wasn't, but when the strong unpleasant ki passed over head, again wisdom went with it. She vaulted, her hands only just making it onto Kamikaze's back. The young horse froze, uncertain, no one had ridden him without a bridle before. She pulled herself up with her arms and wriggled into place. Maya's hands were surprisingly steady as she knotted the thong and slipped her fingers between it and Kamikaze's neck. She felt calm again as she sent him in to a walk in the direction of the stables.

Maya slipped the bit between Kamikaze's teeth, before drawing the bridle head over his ears. The polished bit and brass buckles winked in the poor light. The stallion stood like a rock, but for the uncertain flicker of his ears. Maya could fly, but some how she felt it would be better to arrive unannounced. _'Safer, if I fly I'll lose the element of surprise. Since I haven't found a way to fly and suppress my ki. Yet! On foot is far too slow, but on a horse, well that's a better idea. Across country as before, it's both quick and direct. Saffron would be a better choice she's done it all before, although mostly fleeing from trouble. Mostly, saving my sorry hide. But Saffy's in foal.' _Maya had no option but to call on Kamikaze. _'I hope he's up to the task. It's a big thing to ask of a young horse, but if I have faith in him he should be ok.' _Maya left him ground tied beside the pergola and ran inside.

The sword hung on the wall; it looked strangely innocuous in the pale washed out light. Her hands raised removing sword and scabbard from the rack. Freeze framed in the poor light it could have been any time, any place. Swiftly she grasped the belt, cold hard and familiar in her scarred palms. She clasped the shinning metal belt on reflex. Her heart thudded in anxious anticipation. The wind picked up but remained too fragile to shift any thing more than a single hair. Maya trembled; adrenalin had slowly begun to seep into her blood stream in readiness for the task ahead. She moved slowly so as not to startle Kamikaze. Maya only paused to rub the stallion's forehead.

In her left hand, she took the bridged reins and a handful Kamikaze's pulled black mane. Her other hand lay palm down on the swell of muscle, at the base of the right side of his neck. For a moment, the briefest heartbeat. Maya paused. Gathering her courage, coiling her strength and energy. She vaulted, propelling herself at Kamikaze's 16.3hh back. Maya only just breached it. As the scabbard brushed against his hide, Kamikaze exploded. The stallion, his head up and twisted to one side by the hold on the reins attempted to spring away. Hooves beat air, as his fore legs left the ground. With flared nostrils and wild eyes, he flung himself forward. Everything was super charged. Kamikaze's body gleamed with sweat even in the dull light. Maya lay half on, one hand either side of the muscular black neck, frantic, she pulled her leg over. She sat up right and steadily shortened the laced leather reins.

"Whoa! Whoa boy, easy." Maya's voice was calm, but still demanded obedience. Three years of training paid off the stallion came to a trembling halt. Maya organised them both before she asked him to move off.

For several minutes they walked, though every second Maya's worries grew. As she pressed Kamikaze into a trot, Gokou and some unknown entity passed over head. She held the reins firmly as Kamikaze tried to take off. When he quietened Maya threw caution to the wind, shortened the reins, and pushed Kamikaze in to a canter. She pressed her knees into the natural dip behind the stallion's shoulders. Thus secure she used her weight, legs and hands to balanced him. Slowly Maya let him out from a canter that rapidly became a gallop. The wind created by his speed made her chest ache and her long plait stream out behind. Maya guided him carefully through the trees heading for the coast.

The ground became rocky, slowing them to a trot. The breeze picked up lifting Kamikaze's mane from his hot sweaty neck. Long wisps of hair had come free of Maya's plait, and fluttered about in the growing wind. The metal scabbard winked in the sunlight, startlingly silver against Kamikaze's black coat made blacker by sweat.

Turning along the sand Kamikaze began to gallop. His hooves sunk into the sand; muscles coiled and flexed propelling him a long the beach. The waves glittered blue and green and rose in white foam. Maya crouched over Kamikaze's withers following the rise and fall of his extended neck with her hands. The fine black mane and tail bannered in the wind from his speed. His muscles stretched and contacted beneath her. The soft sand gripped his legs; each step sapped his strength. Carefully Maya guided Kamikaze onto the wet sand left by the retreating tide.

The wet surface gave better traction and the stallion began to accelerate. The waves lapped at Kamikaze's hooves. Maya could sense Gokou clearly now. He and the other unknown warriors had powered up. Maya locked on to their distinct ki and let it guide her to their location. Spray thrown up by the stallion's passage glittered in the air. Kamikaze's quarters rose and fell, he lay his girth close to the ground. Maya followed the downward movement of Kamikaze's neck as he galloped in steady rhythm up the coast. They began to sweat freely and the reins became slippery. Fortunately they were laced and remained firm between her tired fingers. Seagulls rose in squawking white clouds before them, hovering in the air and landing again when they had passed. Eventually Kamikaze slowed of his own accord.

Maya let him walk searching the rocky cliff face for a path. Fine, clean unpolluted sand, made up of iridescence particles, stretched as far as the eye could see. The dark foreboding clouds parted letting streamers of light through. The feeling of impending disaster did not leave. Her hands ached; sticky patches of blood coated the reins. Maya's eyes anxiously scanned the clear horizon; there was nothing just sky, trees, and sea. The stallion was blowing quite badly as they moved up the beach towards a rough track visible between the rocks.

Up hooves dug into the shifting soil as he fought for a grip in the precarious footing. Up, up to the level ground above. Up, to Son Gokou. Effort encompassed them sweat ran freely on their sun drenched skin. Kamikaze's quarters heaved and bunched as he pushed his hind feet into the shifting surface. Their breath came in sobs. Coiled energy vibrated from both of them. The big horse snorted repeatedly as he freed his nostrils of dust and sand. Slender black legs strained under the pressure. Maya helped him all she could. Far below the tide turned. In the distance Gokou and the others powered up, desperation jolted through her. She drove Kamikaze harder, he responded. He leapt forward sand flew into the air. At last, they breasted the cliff and Maya gave Kamikaze his head. She rubbed her knuckles against his neck in thanks. Maya greatly under estimated the stallion, she expected him to stop. Kamikaze did no such thing; he slowed to a trot and followed the path in to the trees.

Maya stiffened, an inhuman scream rent the air. Kamikaze snorted and hesitated. Maya put her open palm against his neck and asked him to go on. The stallion jogged, both tense, waiting for something to happen. The trees moaned in the rising wind. The darkness returned and closed in. Maya 's heart pounded, instinct told her to go back her. Her conscience drove her on. The blood from her open hands left thin vivid streaks down the sweaty black shoulder.

Then she could sense Gohan _'Gohan?'_ but she was sure. She gripped the reins with renewed determination. Through the trees they cantered Kamikaze back on his hocks. As they followed the track. They burst through the bright green foliage, on a steady wave of courage. On their own line straight and true through the undergrowth. Over half hidden trunks and holes. The light grew less with every stride so that some times they jumped half blind. Maya tried not to think of the fear that slowly worked its way up from her stomach. A blast filled the air. Fear consumed them. Kamikaze snorted in terror and twirled round, only to find himself facing back towards the fight. Maya drove him forward relentlessly.

As they emerged from the trees Kamikaze snorted and shied away from the blood and dust filled air. The wind threw things about in each powerful exhale. The trees and the stallion trembled. Kamikaze clenched and ground his teeth alternately. The old stockman's bit chinked in pained accompaniment. The sound carried, and joined the soft scrape of his restless hooves. His black sweat soaked coat glittered. Maya dismounted and left the stallion ground tied at the edge of the trees. The sword belt grated softly, but was drowned out by the low groans of the wind blown trees. Her eyes dark and anxious filled with gold flecks, flashed over the scene. A younger version of Kami, leaned over a man with long, ragged, black hair and a tail. _'A tail! Just like Gohan's'_. The injured man had a huge bloody hole in his chest from which his life blood drained into the earth. As she watched Maya realised that, the tall green man was the complete opposite of Kami. He was without Kami's compassion, and gentleness. His hate filled eyes gleamed with a spiteful satisfaction that was wholly out of place. It was then that she noticed Gokou on the ground some distance away in a similar condition to the man with the tail.

Maya crouched down next to Gokou, anger, and disgust filling her entire being. _'He's beyond help.' _She reached out and pressed her fingers against his jugular. Felt the weak thready pulse. Gokou's pain filled eyes flicked open he looked at Maya without recognition. His eyelids fluttered for a moment before they closed again.

"Gokou, what are you?" Her voice tinged with a mixture of awe, disbelief, and annoyance. _'You can not be human. Any human would have been dead before he hit the earth. Yet, you are mortal. You are dying, before your time. Death. Without death there would be no birth.' _Her fingers closed on the small knife in her belt. She drew it forth. _'We are born as all living things are. If we are lucky, we grow to maturity and reproduce. If fortune smiles we grow old, but still in the end, we die. We are part of an unbreakable chain. You, Son Gokou are beyond all the help I can give but one.' _She unsheathed the knife. Seven inches long, three and a half inches of sharp twin edged blade and an equal length of handle. Old, more a dagger than a knife, it served the same purpose. Waves of pain flowed from Gokou. Blood lay in pools each with a tiny, dull skin. The wind moaned the trees rustled softly politely in quiet respect for the dieing. Maya flexed her fingers on the knife she paused considered. The blood that welled from the hole in Gokou's chest had diminished.

"Maya! Maya!" She stood and swung round to find Yajarobe behind her, hair in his sweaty face. He shook his head, one eye on Piccolo. A furrow appeared above her eyes and still the wind moaned.

"He is in pain. He will not live. Do you treat your friends worse than animals?" Her eyes glinted. Yajarobe stared at her wonderingly. _'She doesn't like killing things. So why?'_

"We don't do that. Just wait the others are coming. Surely you don't do this all the time."

"No." Maya glared at Yajarobe insulted.

"But you've done it before, you've killed defenceless people before?" The familiar look of annoyance filled her eyes. She glared; her eyes gleamed even more savagely.

"No. Not defenceless, just those who can not be helped in any other way." Maya glared at him with self righteous fury. Daring Yajarobe to say she was wrong.

"You would leave people to die with half their bodies torn off? It is better to kill them, they suffer less." Yajarobe said nothing; he was entirely speechless. The concept was not new to him. But frankly, it repulsed him, which was part of the reason he now lived with Korin.

(2002)

* * *

Here's a little proverb

"Reviewing is an adventure in responsible irreverence." F. Raphael.

Please read and review.


	10. The two horsemen

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Please insert the usual disclaimer here.

Author's notes: Well I couldn't believe it two reviews for one chapter and here I was thinking none of you were still reading. Thanks. I know that this chapter is a lot shorter than the last one but the next chapter will be longer. I had seemingly endless problems with the previous chapter, which is why it is in 'html' format we'll see what happens with this chapter. The other thing is I haven't actually seen the first fifty odd episodes of DBZ, so everything in these chapters is guess work and hearsay. Also, for those of you who haven't noticed I have rewritten chapters 1 to 8, I'd love some feed back. I'm taking about a week between chapters now, but I think the quality is much better. Please keep reading and reviewing!

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
  
_

Glossary:

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: generally damn or shit

* * *

Beneath a lacklustre sun and with his friends around him. Son Gokou died. His friends remained silent in their grief. Many tears were shed, but none by Maya. There were no tears left with in her, her heart bore its grief, silent and dry. For moments before Gokou's death Maya had seen the grey shadow of grief circling, seen it as a grey predatory form. It padded silent, unnoticed in ever decreasing circles, and waited for an opportunity. The senshi gazed at each other in level disbelief; for surely Gokou was some how safe from death, before now he had always seemed so. Maya was beyond disbelief only a humbling mixture of angry and regret filled her. _'Ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis, In nomine patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.'_ I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. The last rights ran through her mind she did not know why, habit perhaps. Her heart thudded, pain flared out from her traumatised hands, but still she did not speak. Even Kamikaze remained silent beneath his tree.

Maya approached the big horse her eyes filled with worry. He greeted her quietly brushed his muzzle against her shoulder. Maya ran her hands down Kamikaze's legs and was relieved to find that they were smooth and cool. A flicker of fear had filled her, to gallop a half fit horse so far was asking for trouble. Sprained tendons, damaged muscles or worse azoturia, he would have been urinating blood for days. Maya's relief intensified as she pinched her way down the stallion's spine. Kamikaze peered at her the tips of his pricked ears touched. He had sweated heavily and now it was dry it had left scurfy white ridges on his coat. Maya could hear the soft tinkle of water at some distance. Kamikaze needed to be watered and so she led him back through the trees towards the stream. He walked quietly his handsome head down nostrils flared, ears flicking.

Kamikaze dipped his black muzzle into the shallow, clear, free flowing water. While Maya wrestled with a volatile mixture of anger, guilt, grief, and sharp aching regret. She rested a hand on Kamikaze's withers. The reins looped down to the water's surface from her fingers, which closed gently around the buckle. Maya sighed and walked out into the water with the stallion. Kamikaze blew at the surface, small ripples fanned out from his nostrils on the water's clear surface. He lifted a front leg and pawed a fine spray of ice cold water plumed from his sharp black hoof. The stream flowed around and between Kamikaze's legs, his long, silky, black tail fanned out on the water's glassy surface. The sluggish breeze tugged the loose wisps of Kamikaze's mane and Maya plait.

Maya closed her eyes, tried to block out the image of Gokou's final demise. She wanted no part of any of it. So much pain and suffering and all of it unnecessary. _'If only, if I'd pushed on if I had flown.'_ The words lingered in her mind. Her heart ached _'will humanity never learn, maybe we are in capable of doing so. When will the blood shed be enough?'_ She sighed nature would take care of the scars on the land, the blood too would disappear but it would take time. Time however did nothing to erase the images that filled her mind. Gokou's last agonised moments would stay with her as a reminder of her own failure to act. Behind her, she sensed Yajarobe and heard his quick step.

He positioned himself on the bank arms folded one hand resting on his katana hilt. Yajarobe peered at Maya somewhat uncertainly. Only her slightly rounded shoulders gave any indication of grief. _'I wonder if she's angry at me for stopping her?' _

"How many people have you killed?" Yajarobe watched to see Maya's reaction. She was outwardly undisturbed, and gave Yajarobe a rueful smile.

"Enough." Her eyes had a strange glow as if she were mocking them both. The stallion shuffled forward, he drew Maya along with him in to deeper water. Kamikaze huffed into the stream waves pulsed out across the moving water like a cross current. Yajarobe grunted his eyes narrowed. He wanted to know, exactly who she was, what she was capable of. He gazed at Maya, _'I still don't know her, and now I'm not sure that I can trust her. She never gives me a straight answer.'_

"That's not an answer." Maya looked amused. She walked forward so Kamikaze could stand in the middle of the stream where the water was knee deep. Yajarobe waited impatiently.

"I've never killed anyone who wasn't dieing and I'm not going to start now so you can stop being offended. I can't help it if you don't like it, it's the truth and that's all there is to it." She sighed. Yajarobe looked offended because he was, he couldn't really help it. _'I know better really, she's a crafty bitch and when I push her, she yanks the rug out from under my feet. Kuso!'_ Maya gripped the reins close to the bit and pulled Kamikaze out off the stream and on to the grass. Pointedly ignoring Yajarobe's irritated glare.

Yajarobe remained silent as they walked back to the rest of the senshi. He glanced at Maya and suddenly noticed her raw ripped palms. The stallion walked quietly too tired to dance about, so the wounds remained closed. As they approached the battle ground Kamikaze snorted, sharp gun shot snorts. The senshi watched them approach and Maya felt a familiar twinge of guilt. _'Too late. I was just too late, if I'd gotten here a few minutes soon it might have made a difference. Too late.'_ They really were the two saddest words in the English language. Troubled she stoked Kamikaze's black crest and remained silent. The other one the one like Kami had gone. So had Gohan.

"Where's Gohan?" The young men wheeled and looked at her with strange mask less faces. Guilt and distress burned in their eyes and was evident in every movement.

"Piccolo took him, we tried to stop him but . . ." Yamcha spoke up in the face of a growing uncomfortable silence. His words hung in the air between them the truth remained unspoken. Maya eyes glittered _'kuso!'_

"I'll take Kamikaze back then I'll go look for him." She looked pale and exhausted but unfailingly determined. She flicked the reins and turned the stallion around.

"It's alright Maya we'll look, we'll look now. Okay." Maya nodded.

"I'll come by tomorrow and see if you had any luck." Everyone nodded in assent.

Kuririn decided that Maya needed an escort back to the beach. He said nothing at all, but had fallen in step beside her. The trees opened out on to the cliff top. The steep track Kamikaze had broached was clearly visible in the pale sunlight. It ran between the grey rocks like a thin jagged scar. And steep, so steep you couldn't see how anyone could get a toe hold.

"You came up there!" Kuririn said his voice rose in astonishment. Maya, herself was surprised. She hadn't realised how steep the track was.

"Apparently so." Kuririn looked up at her in wide eyed amazement. He stood near her and together they looked down at the almost vertical path.

The rocks were hard and slippery under her feet. Rough flakes of rock lay in shattered solitude, bathed in exotic hues by the slowly setting sun. Their hard edges faded became as soft and beautiful as the petals on a fully bloomed rose. Behind her, the trees whispered their sad words of longing. Waves slipped up the shore to their unchanging, ageless drumbeat. The world, the earth was untroubled by the frantic grief and guilt of her paltry human heart. For centuries uncounted humanity had called to their God, usually he remained silent. But the earth was untroubled, it remained as it was a large ever moving mass of life, light and water a place of beauty and hope.

No tears fell from Mayas eyes though her heart ached in silent accusation. He had been young and yet those who were younger perished each day. She had buried many with her own two hands. Many had she released from the burden of slow agonising death. And for many had she wept and bled. Then there was Gohan, for whom she had searched, only giving up only as the light faded and made the search impossible. Still the grief remained, coloured by regret and guilt. One day it would become an insupportable load, but for now, she was strong. Strong enough to with stand it all.

Maya ran her hands over the abrasive stone reopening her hands. She wondered at the riotous beauty of day's end. Her blood tinged the pale rock an even more vibrant hue. Her hair vivid and free fluttered about her burnt red by the sun's glow. Thin and wiry her tired body soaked up the last of the sun's life giving rays. Being physically young had changed nothing. The wolves of her past still pursued her.

(2002)

In the end, she had accomplished nothing; Gokou had not been spared. Some where in the wilderness Gohan might still live. She sighed who was she to defy the rules of nature. The changing light gave her skin a pleasant glow her eyes shimmered, she was beautiful. But Maya did not see. She still saw herself as a middle aged woman with no faith and little hope, from a past beyond salvage.


	11. Without honour

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Author's notes: I'm not very prolific this week. I'm far too tired for my own good. Please keep in mind that I haven't seen the first 50 odd episodes of Dbz. Multiple parts again for this chapter. Please read and review.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
  
_

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: (Generally) damn or shit.

****

**

* * *

**

**Two years ago**

The plain appeared to stretch on forever. The dry, baked clay hid nothing but also gave nothing away. It was as desolate a place as any to fight for the sake of the world. _'So familiar, yet it's not the same.' _Maya could almost hear the approaching hoof beats that now only existed in her memory. She was startled to find that it was only the frantic thud of her heart. For a year, they had trained unheeded to the personal cost. Until Maya felt as if every particle in her being had been stretched to breaking point. The occasional gusts of wind sent fine crushed dust swirling about. It obscured their vision, stung their eyes. Only added to Maya's frustration and fear that grew unchecked.

She was peeved already; Piccolo had turned up with Gohan. A taller Gohan but thinner with something hard to define in his eyes. A vaguely stunned appearance that only became noticeable if you watched him for some time, it bothered her; after all he was still a very small boy. _'Strength does not matter, surely? A child should be free to be a child. Piccolo has a lot to answer for.' _Maya thought, she controlled her irritation with difficulty. She held it; she might need it. As a trigger for her anger, her strength to over come her growing fear.

Each member of the z senshi had trained with Kami for part of the year. It had paid off they had become hardened battle ready warriors. Strong and robust with greatly improved stamina. They were fitter than they had ever been. Even so, Maya doubted that it would be enough.

She stood on a rock ledge a little above and behind the Kuririn, Piccolo and Gohan. Her plait coiled in the fold of her crossed arms. Each of the adults seemed outwardly calm, if a little quiet. Tensed, focused ready to fight, some amongst them doubted their own ability. Only Piccolo seemed confident, he was quiet, stoical in short his usual self. The only sign of anything else was occasional covert glances at Gohan.

Kuririn for his part was worried about how the son of his oldest friend would fair. _'He shouldn't be here. I don't know what that Piccolo was thinking bringing Gohan. I don't like the look of this, maybe Maya's right. I thought she was being over cautious but now I'm not so sure.' _He watched the two Saiya-jin warriors and began realise that Maya's earlier comments about the fight turning into a bloodbath were more pragmatic than pessimistic.

Immersed in her thoughts, her worries and doubt, Maya remained silent. For several nights, she had not slept, but lain on the bed fully clothed and armed. Sleep had been illusive and difficult at best. Too many oppressive memories filled her. _'This is not my earth the same rules do not apply.' _But they could, things could change for the worse all too easily. And now at the worst possible time, she was tired. Maya had trained and waited with tense doubtful anticipation for a year. She had no confidence. _'Ironic, really I never use to get so worked up, I never cared before. At least not about my own safety.' _Maya sighed.

Her fears, it seemed were well founded the Saiya-jin proved to be even more powerful that anyone had anticipated. There were only two of them. A large muscular man, who looked like an escapee from a Conan film. He was formidable enough but the other a short compact man with hair that stuck straight up like a troll's bothered Maya more. There was something about him, he reminded her of a staving tiger. Something predatory about him, a killing machine in static. An immense amount of latent strength lay just out of sight, and waited for the right opportunity. A cold prophetic chill ran down Maya's spine and settled in her abdomen. _'This isn't going to be pretty.'_

They were facing death and it walked. The wind whispered doom, death and destruction. The end. _'Now you're being melodramatic.' _The taller of the two seemed eager to fight the other hung back. _'Crafty, he's waiting to see how we handle the situation. Doesn't want to get his hands dirty if he doesn't have to.' _Maya gritted her teeth, a war that's what they had on their hands. _'Damn just what we need.' _Gokou was on his way back Kuririn had said adamant, but Maya just didn't believe it. She hadn't seen Shenlong and could not believe in his existence. She rarely believed in anything she didn't know of first hand. Ignorance was dangerous but false knowledge was lethal. At least that was the way these things always appeared. As they watched the larger of the Saiya-jin, a tall, hulking, monstrosity devoid of hair planted six seeds into the ground and watered them with a strange solution. A dull cold fear rose, and clawed at her insides doubt pervaded every thought. _'What just what are they up to? Nothing good I'll bet.' _The plants sprouted and became small unattractive plant like fighters. Each one unfailingly savage and pitiless, weapons in the Saiya-jin's armoury.

As they prepared to fight what the Saiya-jin called Saibaimen, Tien, Chaozu and Yamcha appeared, unheralded and unexpected. They were greeted with quiet smiles and relief. Reinforcements were more than welcome. Tien was eager to fight, lit up with either courage or bravado. No one was sure which; he stepped in to the fray, almost gleefully. His punches were clean, well aimed and timed. His whole fighting style was efficient, confident, and calm. It was obvious as the man and the Saibaiman circled each other, that the training had paid off. It took Tien only a matter of minutes to defeat one of the Saibaimen. _'Too easy,' _Maya grew more suspicious with each moment, she was sure that the Saiya-jin where up to something. It seemed even more obvious when the short, spiky haired Saiya-jin prodded Yamcha's pride just enough for him to fight.

Which he did very well. Yet all the while Maya felt that something was a miss, why did you coerce an enemy into fighting when you knew it was likely that they'd win. _'To watch fighting style? Unlikely, they're so much stronger it wouldn't matter much. So what, are they playing with us? Is that it?' _Yamcha fought with far more skill and agility than Maya would have given him credit for. The training, it seemed had done him a lot of good too. She watched silent and unmoved knowing that each moment it grew more dangerous. They were playing a game, a dangerous game and they didn't know the rules of. Everyone watched. Kuririn's heart lifted _'maybe we can hold them off until Gokou gets here.' _For a while it seemed possible, at least it did from where he stood between Tien and Gohan.

Maya stood apart half hopeful mostly waiting for the storm to break. Yamcha won, and lost, it was a loss without honour. Served only to in site anger and grief. The wind picked up and swirled dust about. It was quiet except for Yamcha's steady breathing and the Saibaiman's strange scratchy growling. The defeated Saibaiman waited until Yamcha turned to leave. Then it flung itself on to Yamcha's back no amount of struggling could remove it. When Yamcha paused the Saibaiman self destructed. Suddenly thick, grey, smoke filled the air. Its acidic smell and thick pall contaminated the senses. It was impossible to see, but perhaps better. Only a single ravaged scream filled the air. Yamcha mercifully was dead before he hit the ground. There was nothing, absolutely nothing anyone could do. For a moment, the senshi froze as each, took everything in. Anger quickened Maya's heart beat. While Kuririn, Chaozu and Tien stood frozen in stunned, angry silence and Gohan began quietly to cry.

Kuririn sprinted to Yamcha's side, face aghast. His whole body trembled with outrage as he placed his ear against Yamcha's burnt back. _'Doesn't he realise that Yamcha's all ready dead.' _Maya wondered as she watched in complete disbelief. She did not understand Kuririn's actions; she was familiar with death, recognised it instantly.Kuririn's face twisted into an angry and grief stricken shell, his pain was palpable.

In a heady combination of fury and grief, Kuririn unleashed a tremendous blast. It moved unfailingly towards the remaining Saibaimen. A trembling enraged yell accompanied by a pale luminous light of pure energy destroyed three of the four remaining Saibaimen in heavy blinding explosion. Maya blinked rapidly expecting an ambush, through the churned up dust she could just make out the large crater where Yamcha's earthly remains lay. Beyond she could see the last solitary Saibaiman.

Maya dug her heels in a little; her fingers closed round the sword hilt. Gohan stayed near Maya his eyes wide and frightened as Piccolo moved away. Tien trembled, and dropped into a defensive crouch, with Chaozu hovering beside him. Many eyes tracked Piccolo as he approached and killed the last Saibaiman.

Maya looked up the two Saiya-jin hovered above. The smaller Saiya-jin's eyes gleamed, with smug blood thirsty violence. Maya's clenched fists tightened. She watched the Saiya-jin furious, her strange, wise eyes flashed. Faint gold lights became visible for a moment and died. _'That fucked up bastard.' _The Saiya-jin stared back confident. He spoke to his companion, all Maya could here where their names, they reverberated at the back of her skull. _'Nappa and Prince Vegeta, bloody hell.'_

Nappa approached Tien fully intent on the kill. Maya agitated refocussed her energy and concentration onto Nappa. Mindful of Gohan who was half behind her as he watched Piccolo. Uncertain Maya unleashed a blast, with the intention of distracting Nappa. _'It sure as hell won't do any damage.' _For a second, hardly a heartbeat everyone glanced at her startled and surprised. Piccolo frowned in annoyance _'since when has she been able to do that?_' Still confused he called Gohan.

Sweat ran down Maya's spine, cold fear induced sweat. The fear grew with in her shook the fragile hope that some how they might win. Nappa launched himself at Tien. _'He doesn't have a hope,'_ the out come was inevitable. Nappa severed Tien's fore arm. All Maya's doubt and fear evaporated, _'brutal bastard'_. Blood spurted from the severed artery, flowed unchecked from several veins. Filled an ever expanding pool beneath Tien's convulsing body and all the while his agonised screams filled the air. Flooded every ear. Gohan's terrorised; gasping tears joined the general hubbub along with Kuririn and Chaozu's angry roaring screams. Vegeta smirked, _'that utter pricks enjoying this no end._' Maya's chaotic thoughts crystallised along with her anger. Chaos an apt description, for what rapidly disintegrated into a bloodbath. Then Chaozu latched onto Nappa. Maya saw his lips move in some final inaudible words before he self destructed. Some how the titanic Saiya-jin emerged from the blast completely unharmed. _'How can Chaozu's sacrifice be completely in vain?' _Words failed. Tien attacked driven by a muddle of raw emotion, grief, anger, frustration, and despair. Uselessly, without thinking, without hope.

Gohan's small fist clutched at Maya's leg; tears streamed down his face. May felt his fear as surely as she felt her own. A sudden calm, a reinforcement of the ways of old. She brushed the top of his head, gently, as a reassurance.

"Gohan go to Piccolo." The small boy stared up dumbfounded, eyes very wide.

"Go on." Maya said gently, and gave him a little push to send him on his way. Gohan ran his small feet drummed on the clay. Maya watched him waited until he was safely out of reach. The sword rang and gleamed beneath the sun, slid smoothly from the scabbard into the open air. Maya moved off followed Gohan's movement, tense, lit up. When she joined them, Piccolo stated his plan to attack Nappa as a combined force.

Suddenly they were in the midst of a full blown battle. The heady mix of adrenalin, fear, and anger filled her. Maya prepared for her part in the attack. Lifted the heavy bright blade into a defensive position. Her nerves jangled but fear no longer ripped at her insides. Nappa kept coming, frighteningly unstoppable, rapid, and ugly with Tien's blood covering his clothes and face. Angry and desperate Kuririn and Piccolo powered up their pale purplish auras flickered outwards. In final frantic desperation, Maya followed suit and powered up, half against her will. The Saiya-jin watched her with mild curiosity as her energy grew. It swirled outwards with a bright steady glow.

(2002)


	12. Holding ground

Author's notes: Hello everyone. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, what I can say I was busy. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed up to this point. I like knowing what people think good or bad. So all I can say is keep reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: To think I nearly forgot. I don't own DBZ, never have never will, but if I did I'd have to invest in my own chocolate factory.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
  
_

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: (Generally) damn or shit.

****

* * *

Kuririn was startled; he glanced back over his shoulder. _'What in Kami's name is going on?' _Maya's aura settled to a soft glow, which progressively diffused to nothing. Until only a vague warmth and a faint sense of her quiet, stubborn will remained. Her dark eyes glittered with anger like two chips of tiger's eye, bright glossy, gold and cool. She retained her self control, stood very still. Even so, her whole body vibrated with quiet, cold fury.

Maya's eyes roved over the battle field took in the blood and destruction. Before they lit on Tien, who had some how found the strength to stand. There was something familiar about the way he was standing. A dull note of warning sounded in the back of her mind. _'Kuso! Too late! I can't stop him.' _Before she could move, the blast drove into Nappa's body with deadly accuracy. It did nothing to halt the Saiya-jin's progress. But it drained Tien of the last of his strength, he shivered, exhausted and hopeless grief showed on his colourless face. Life ebbed with in him and he fell to the earth completely defeated. Motionless, Tien lay in the pool of his half congealed blood, the stump of his severed arm cessed to bleed. _'Dead men don't bleed.' _Maya sighed and glanced from Tien's body to Vegeta. The Saiya-jin prince sensed her annoyance and smirked.

"He fought like a man and died like a dog." Vegeta's words arrogant, smug and completely with out compassion penetrated Maya's mind in a way that his earlier insults had not. Anger flared within her. The senshi were beyond shock, only Kuririn and Gohan cried out. A shrill sound of anger and grief that grated on the air as Kuririn yelled his defiance. Maya was relieved to find herself mercifully nub she felt no grief. She was instead filled with anger, regret and sorrow. Sorrow or not they had no choice but to continue to try. If only to up hold the fallen warriors' honour. The three adults watched the Saiya-jin warriors, angry and distrustful.

The Saiya-jin prince yelled at Nappa in a series of inaudible unintelligible words. The fight cessed abruptly. Vegeta said something about having a three hour break. Maya barely heard him; she glared at him with undisguised disgust. Vegeta had tried to unnerve Maya, _'baka human woman,'_ only to find she unnerved him! After a few minutes, Nappa grew restless and departed in search of something to do, Vegeta stayed. The senshi and the Saiya-jin prince regarded each other with equal distaste. Distrustful and wary Maya's eyes followed Vegeta's every movement unwilling to lose sight of him. They rested, waited out the three hours in nervous anticipation.

The three hours passed far too quickly. The battle recommenced when Nappa returned. It was then too that Maya sensed Gokou's familiar ki. It was time to put Piccolo's plan into action.

"Let's get on with it." She called quietly, Piccolo and Kuririn responded with the faintest of nods. The adrenalin pumped through Maya's veins it silenced her fears. Took with it the debilitating anxiety of waiting. She looked up at Vegeta the faintest glimmer of devilry in her eyes _'sadistic prick we'll leave Gokou to deal with him. He won't be so cocky when he's up against someone his own size.' _Above the Saiya-jin prince smirked confident in the belief that no one could stop him. With his arms firmly folded, he was the very image of a smug, self satisfied bastard. No one felt the faintest sense of pity for the twisted man that the Saiya-jin prince had become.

"Finish them off. Now!" Nappa responded to the order with relish and bore down on the small group.

They powered up quickly, positioned themselves for retaliation. They kept their guard up, and watched Piccolo's progress. Piccolo took off and made a grab at Nappa's tail. He was agile and quick though tall, he caught hold of Nappa's long hairy tail and hung on. Piccolo's iron grip made no difference to the huge man's progress Nappa was unconcerned. Kuririn put his arm up palm upper most parallel to the ground and produced a flat spinning disc of energy, a Kienzan. It was loud, and bright the temptation to watch Kuririn use his new technique was strong. Maya resisted it and concentrated on warming up for her over offensive. Kuririn let the disc go it struck Nappa on the cheek but left only a small barley oozing graze.

Nothing that would assist in stopping him, _'Kuso.' _The consensus wasn't good, still they had to try. Piccolo had let go of Nappa's tail and left the way clear for the rest of them to attack. Maya felt the energy crackle between her fingers, felt it burn up her arm. She released the thin pale blast aimed at Nappa's throat. Her aim as always was impeccable. The blast flashed outwards, on impact it completely hid the Saiya-jin from view. When the brightness of the blast and the dust settled Nappa again appeared unharmed.

"What are these guys made of?" Kuririn's disbelief echoed her own. _'How are we going to stop them if we can't damage them?' _Nappa laughed at their amazement. They all suddenly became aware of Gokou. He was approaching rapidly.

"Hurry up and finish them off." Vegeta's voice was irritable. Nappa charged at Gohan who had no choice but to attack. He cupped his hands above his head gathered energy for a blast.

"Masenkou!" and let fly. Maya remained motionless as the blast ricocheted past her and into Nappa. It made no impact on the mammoth man as was expected. _'All our efforts are proving to be a waste of time and energy. So what do we do?' _Nappa more angry than anything fired a huge energy beam at Gohan. There was no stopping it the best they could do was to remove Gohan from its path. Gohan shaken cried out. Maya felt the back wash of energy burn her skin, she moved not entirely sure of her intentions. Only knowing that she would never be able to live with herself if she let Gohan die. Piccolo beat her too it, Maya braced herself. She sild to a halt bare millimetres from the blast. Piccolo used his body to shield Gohan from the blast to protect him. At the cost of him own life. For a moment Piccolo remained up right then, he fell his body ravaged by the blast.

"Piccolo san, Piccolo san don't die. " Gohan continued to say at infinitum as Piccolo's life energy faded away.

Maya watched sadly as Gohan clung to Piccolo's lifeless body. It made her so intolerably angry to see Gohan's unnecessary grief and the unnecessary slaughter that had caused it. Gohan eyes wild went to attack Nappa. Maya shuddered she realised all to well what the out come would be. Frantic she stepped between them braced herself for the impact. Nappa laughed a dull laugh that grated on Maya's over stressed nerves.

The power and velocity of the impact, of their bodies nearly swept Maya of her feet. Nappa was tall and heavy far heavier than she had thought and he had been moving quite fast. Maya weighted barely half as much as the huge Saiya-jin. _'I've got to stop him. somehow. I have to find a way.' _Nappa bore down on her pushed her into the ground. Maya began to feel a bit breathless, pain began to pulse in her legs and shoulders. She was at a loss, _'what the hell am I going to do?' _At that moment, she felt the hard edge of the sword hilt twist in her palm. _'Great, just great._'

Maya closed her fingers on the sword with renewed determination. _'If he wants to kill me, he's going to find that I don't go down with out a fight.' _Nappa's body bore down with unrelenting pressure driving the oxygen from her lungs. His large, rough hands pulled strands of hair from her plait, groped for a grip on her body. Nappa's body and the smell of his sweat surrounded her. _'If I'm going to do this I'll have to do it now.' _Pain flooded her body, her mind she fought to bring the blade up, to steady it. Her mind filled with images of Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu and Piccolo's deaths all a result of the bastard that was now trying to take her life. A mixture of anger and adrenalin gave her the strength that she so desperately needed.

The sword quivered the unsteadiness of her hands amplified by the weight and length of the blade. Slowly, painfully Maya drew the blade in between them forced it up. The blade bounced off the ridges on Nappa's torso plate. It jarred her arms and her hands began to ache, her legs threatened to give under the force. Finally, level with what would be if he were human, his spleen Maya put all her weight behind the sword and pushed. Forced the sword up and in. Nappa supremely confident or unaware of the danger continued to force her into the ground. Maya stopped fighting she stopped fending off Nappa's groping hands and focused her strength on the hard steel in her hands. His own momentum cracked his chest plate and drove the blade between his ribs.

The incredible force of Nappa's weight made it virtually impossible to breathe. Maya was only vaguely aware of the warm fluid that ran over her hands and spilled on to her legs. It a disjointed way she was aware that Nappa was bleeding, but for a moment her muddled brain could not understand why. Nappa was surprised. He flung himself off of Maya furious, surprised and in pain. Several long bloody strands of Maya's hair still clasped between his fingers.

Everyone watched in stunned silence. Maya shook, her breathing was heavy, but she remained up right. Nappa was hurt. He drew his hand across his ribs surprised, disbelieving. The same emotions were for a split second mirrored in the face of the Saiya-jin prince. No one saw their eyes were focused on the short, thin woman soaked in her adversary's blood. Vegeta could not believe it he cursed inwardly at what he perceived to be Maya's luck.

Maya somehow retained the sense to hang on to the sword. She forced her lax fingers to grip the handle again. The blade steadily disengaged from Nappa's ribs as he retreated. The suddenness of Nappa's retreat carried her along for a few steps. _'Baka man.' _Maya was too tired to think of a more imaginative insult. Blood welled brightly in the incision, as more of the sword slipped from his body the flow of blood increased. Maya was pale, her pupils wide unusually dilated she looked young and vulnerable, no one would have known she was older than Nappa. Wisps of hair hung in her eyes and around her face from her half undone plait. Blood flowed sluggishly from a dozen minor lacerations and one much larger one. The heavy Celtic cross and flat gold disc, that she had worn continuously for the last twenty odd years slipped free from her shirt and winked in the sunlight. Past and present merged. She was no longer sure who the fallen were. Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo or her brethren. Sweat ran into the open wounds making them sting. Maya shook her head tried to clear her clouded thoughts. Her body trembled. Her breath came in rough gasps each one emphasised by the restless jangle of the cross and the disc on their chain. Her clothes stuck to her skin with a combination of sweat and blood, mostly Nappa's. She struggled to stand up right, to stop shaking. As she straightened her spine, she felt the familiar roar of over stressed muscles, nerves and bones. Blood pounded in her head, distorted her thinking.

"Fucked bitch!" Nappa cursed at her freely once the initial shock and surprise had worn off. The shining flat disc caught the sunlight. It reminded her of how far she'd come, renewed her flagging determination, and sparked off her anger. _'How dare he! Just who does he think he is!'_

"Just shut it, you baka whining jackass. What did you expect? You started this." Maya snapped she managed to sound in control and defiant despite her breathlessness. Nappa's face coloured up. _'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.'_ Nappa charged, blood still strickling from his wound, dripped onto the ground. Maya sighed _'not again, doesn't he learn,'_ she had no choice but to hold her ground Gohan and Kuririn where still behind her. Another of Kuririn's Kienzans flew past her as she rocked the blade back up into the defensive position. Waited for the impact that never came.

(2002)


	13. Where the battle weary tread

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Author's notes: Well here I am again chapter 13. This chapter _is_ a little gory, so you've been warned! And don't forget to read and review.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
  
_

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: (Generally) damn or shit.

Hai: Yes

Otousan: Father

Katana: literally a Japanese sword, generally refers to the typical samurai sword.

****

* * *

Dust filled her lungs it choked out sight and sound. The stench of burnt flesh, blood and stale sweat filled her nostrils with every breath. They threatened to transport her to another time and place, a world were such things were common place. Between a rock and a hard place _'the harder I try to avoid situations like this the deeper I get drawn into them. As for this dust, how can it just blow up out of nowhere?' _Maya squinted though the grit tried to watch the tall man's approach. Her hands were stiff and sticky with the combination of drying blood and sweat. Wisps of gritty hair stuck to her damp face. The fragile gusts of wind were too weak to send the dust and stench on their way. So, it hung in the air an earthy curtain between death and salvation.

A sudden fierce gust of wind forced the dust and grit away. Some unknown, unseen force drove the wind before it. From the depths of the dust induced gloom, Kintoun came into view. In silent haste it bore Gokou to the battle ground. As Kintoun passed, it drove the dust back to the earth. The cloud swept very close to Nappa and Maya, it cleaved a path in the air between them. Gokou drew Kintoun close enough for her to feel the little cloud's cold vapour against her face. _'Is Gokou mad or just reckless.' _Maya was more startled than angry. Son Gokou's arrival caused Nappa and indeed everyone to stop dead in their tracks. Maya though relieved at the monetary distraction continued to tremble. She never took her eyes from Nappa. Gokou walked across to where Gohan and Kuririn stood next to Piccolo's body. The wind picked up again, throwing fine particles of dust into the air. Gokou crouched down next to Piccolo's scorched body, lifted the limp wrist and checked his pulse.

"He's dead Otousan." Gohan hung his head, his words were soft and troubled.

Gokou's eyes flickered with anger as he looked at the bodies of his fallen friends.

Maya watched Gokou out of the corner of her eye. She watched as Gokou checked Piccolo's pulse despite Gohan assertion that he was not alive. A dull, cold lump settled in the pit of her stomach, she didn't like the cold, violent anger in Gokou's eyes. In the lull created by Gokou's arrival Nappa took the opportunity and attacked.

Maya shifted her weight and was ready, when Nappa launched himself at her. She moved lightly out of his way, and drew her bloodied sword blade across Nappa's exposed fore arm. She had expected Nappa's attack and her aim was steady. Maya used all her strength and drove the blade deep into Nappa's flesh. The steel gleamed beneath its bloody shroud and the razor edge remained sharp. The sword passed smoothly through Nappa's arm and left a neat slice that bleed freely in its wake.

Maya managed to dodge Nappa's initial retaliation and the savage swipe at her head that followed. The dry air and dust made it hard to breathe. She tried to watch everyone at once, painfully aware of the more powerful Saiya-jin above them. _'I hope that Gokou's watching Vegeta, the last thing I need is him stepping in.'_ Maya backed off a little and waited for an opportunity. She tried to conserve her dwindling energy and stayed just out of Nappa's reach. Took several deep breaths, pushed the hair out of her eyes and watched. At last, her chance came Nappa left a portion of his hip largely unguarded. Maya moved silently, swiftly and forced her way in under his arm with her shoulder. She used her size to her advantage, dug the rounded end of the sword's hilt it to the top of his unarmoured thigh. The rapid movement of bones and muscles was punctuated by ragged breathing. Feet scrapped at the crumbly clay searched for an advantage, for purchase. Maya tried to knock Nappa off balance_. 'He'll do less damage once he's down. It's not as if he hasn't done enough already.' _She had started to falter. She knew it was only a matter of time before she made a mistake.

Maya failed to avoid Nappa's large callused hand as it closed around her upper arm. He drew her up to his face and roared obscenities at her. Maya regarded Nappa with a mixture of mild disgust, restrained anger and stubbornness his yelling did nothing to rattle her. Her eyes now more gold than brown glittered with suppressed anger. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her breath rattled in her throat. Quite calmly she brought the sword up gripped it in her hand and hurled it forcefully into his foot. The sword gleamed as half of it stuck out of his foot like a spear. Nappa's grip loosened for a moment and Maya wriggled free. She dropped lightly on to the ground below. Locked her hands around the sword and drew it from Nappa's foot. Then wheeled and sprinted after a few strides she took to the air.

They tore around the sky Maya trying to distance Nappa enough to get her breath back. It was a game of cat and mouse she had no hope of wining. Her chest burned, her arm was numb where Nappa had restrained her. Finally she turned knowing she would never wear Nappa down. He was a seasoned warrior, physically stronger than she was. Several times Nappa's hand closed on air before he got hold of Maya again.

Maya's expression remained unchanged, still quietly angry. As the Saiya-jin held her arm again, Maya glared into his black murderous eyes. Her breathing had steadied. She was calm. She remained calm, detached as she brought her free hand up and punched him. Maya drove her fist into his face putting all her remaining strength behind the blow.

Her fist connected with the bridge of Nappa's nose the force of which made his eyes smart. She ground her knuckles into his facial bones, with an almost vindictive anger. _'Unmitigated bastard.' _The Saiya-jin roared thunderously into Maya's calm unmoved face. The large angry man shook her roughly. Her body jerked about gracelessly, her largely unplaited hair slashed at her face and her sword slipped from her bloody fingers. Nappa transferred his grip from Maya's arm to the back of her waist. He clutched a handful of clothing and the belt from which her scabbard hung. Maya watched helpless as Nappa's fist came towards her. Her large glossy eyes gazed at him with emotionless calm. The impact seemed some how remote even when the Saiya-jin's fist disappeared into her abdomen. Her body collapsed around Nappa's fist. The Saiya-jin's hand crushed what ribs remained undamaged remorselessly before hurling her body away.

Yajarobe's feet hit the ground in a rapid tattoo. He could sense the rise and fall of the warriors' ki and travelled towards them. The samurai could move surprisingly quickly and silently when the mood was upon him. His only desire was to get to the battle ground though he didn't know how much help he would be. He could sense Maya's ki, it had risen then levelled out, and now it was falling. Several times, he had sensed the same thing and each time the ki had faded completely. Yajarobe's brows knitted, he frowned. _'Gokou should have arrived at the battle by now,'_ yet Gokou's ki remained unchanged. _'Just how much worse can things get.' _Piccolo's ki had disappeared which left the unsettling notion that Piccolo and therefore Kami had died. Korin would stand in as guardian of the earth for the time being. But the real problem was that no one could be revived. _'With out Kami there are no dragon balls, not that they'd be much help right now. Then there's Maya if she dies it might be impossible to revive her at all, even with the dragon balls.' _Yajarobe sighed annoyed at his own ignorance and ran with more urgency. He hoped Gokou got there in time.

Gokou sprang into the air and caught Maya's limp body moments before it collided with a rock face. Her eyes were glassy exhausted and pained. Gokou put her down carefully. He noted Maya's greyish parlour, and the startlingly bright blood that flowed from several large gashes. She was pale, paler than he had ever seen her, partly from exhaustion and shock. Gokou glared over at the two men, his jaw set.

"Hey, Maya." His voice was worried, her ki had fallen farther than he liked.

"Hai, Gokou." Maya was tired and desperate, but her voice stayed soft and steady. More than anything she wished that the fight were over was. _'All our efforts so far have been in vain. Enough people have died at the hands of the Saiya-jin.' _Maya sighed even her anger had evaporated. Exhaustion was rapidly approaching her body had had enough. She was finished it was up to Gokou and Kuririn now.

Kuririn who had watched everything with a growing sense of impending doom felt a new and powerful respect for the small determined woman. He had never really thought much of her had never seen her fight but for the first time any of them had. Unlike Gokou, he did not trust her, nor did he particularly like her, _'she's the hardest woman I've ever met. She's stubborn, and most of the time I don't have the faintest idea what she's going to do.' _Now Kuririn was beginning to realise how trust worthy an ally Maya could be.

She moaned softly, she felt rather like she'd been though a mincing machine. She lay on the ground for a while as she watched Gokou and Nappa fight. A bitter sort of pleasure filled her as the cocky Saiya-jin's expression changed from complete confidence to frantic fear. Maya pulled herself up; her lungs and chest ached. It was difficult to breathe the sharp metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Pain seared in every vein. Maya coughed, her ribs screamed in defiance at the pressure place on them. She knelt on the hard ground her long hair hung about her face in half matted tangles, only the gold disc and cross were unblemished. As Maya coughed, blood evacuated her body. The sound of Nappa as he begged for Vegeta's help filled her ears.

White light filled the air around her; heat and searing pain enveloped her. The earth seemed to shake. Maya's body slithered into a motionless heap, surrounded by a small pool of blood. Earth and rock rained from the sky. The air was filled with a solitary shout. Gokou watched Vegeta, surprised, and disgusted. It was time for Gohan and Kuririn to leave. A grieved he told them to leave.

Yajarobe watched as Gokou and Vegeta moved away. He dropped down next to pile of rock that hid Maya from view. Yajarobe could sense the slow, dull life force emanating from her despite being half covered in earth and rock. He dug some of the rock away until he could see her face and arms. She was almost completely covered in earth except for the thin bands of skin washed clean by the steady trickle of blood. Yajarobe watched the fight carefully as he crouched down next to Maya. He noted that Gokou winning and drew Maya out from under the rocks by her arm pits. The air had cooled considerably, it was still dusty, but the fight had lost none of its heat. No one seemed to notice him as he lifted her and disappeared to the relative cover behind the rocks.

Maya hadn't the faintest idea what had happened. A blast or the back wash of a blast that was the only conclusion she could come to. A strong blast judging by the amount of pain she was in. She had a vague memory of a momentary brightness followed by nothing. It was unnerving to be unable to recall anything, _'I've been knocked out I supposed but for how long?' _As Maya tried to sit up the world shifted about unpleasantly, so she stopped and tried to lay still. A gentle hand steadied her as she shivered. The cold air had chilled her to the bone. Maya opened her eyes, and tried to ignore the rising crescendo of pain, from her ribs and left arm. Her eyes came to rest on an out stretched hand containing a sensu bean. She looked up, confused into Yajarobe's frowning face. Maya took the sensu doubtfully. When she looked up Yajarobe was gone. She broke the bean in two and put half away for safe keeping.

Yajarobe watched as Vegeta's body expanded and changed. The Saiya-jin's clothing seemed to expand with him. In less than a minute he had become a giant ape in this form Vegeta proceeded to attack Gokou with increased vigour. Yajarobe could barely believe his eyes, in this new form Vegeta had the upper hand. Out of Vegeta's line of sight Kuririn and Gohan landed.

Kuririn's Kienzan sliced through the air bright and lethal but just missed. Yajarobe watched, gathered his courage, and drew his katana. He knew he had to try and remove Vegeta's tail at the first opportunity. Vegeta's distraction was short lived. He could hardly ignore the fact that Yajarobe had sliced off his tail. Murderous he retaliated. Vegeta attacked the closest people Kuririn and Yajarobe made sure it was them. Intensely aggressive and angry Vegeta did a surprising amount of damage. Yajarobe was largely a swordsman although he had improved his martial arts. He was still more vulnerable without his katana than with it. Normally relatively phlegmatic, Yajarobe now found himself swinging somewhere between desperation and anger. His intense emotions surprised him. Yajarobe was not unfeeling but generally tried to distance himself from people. Something he had learnt in the deep dark recesses of his past. He was unaccustomed to such intense feelings.

What ever emotion drove him, he was sure that it was not anger. If it had been, he'd have take Vegeta's head off. As it was Yajarobe 's katana sliced into the back of Vegeta's armour cracked it and lacerated the muscle beneath. It stunned Vegeta but barely. A scuffle ensued, at some point Yajarobe lost his sword. Panic quickened his actions, but before Yajarobe really lost his nerve, Gohan transformed. Even Vegeta was aware that this was the end. His defeat wasn't far away.

Maya crouched down over the two fallen warriors. She reached out with a trembling hand and pushed the damp hair away from Gohan's sweaty forehead. She ran her hand down his back and was relieved to find that the small boy was mostly unharmed. He and Vegeta were for the moment unconscious. Maya was tense but she lifted Gohan off Vegeta carefully. Gohan was very heavy for his size; training had made his bones and muscles very dense and strong. Maya lifted Gohan's weight on to her right arm and shoulder, his legs dangled against he thigh. Vegeta's eyes flickered open.

Before he could really see anything, the Saiya-jin prince was aware of the cold, hard edge of a sharp steel blade against his throat. He gazed up at Maya aware of he vulnerability of his position. Part of Maya raged at Vegeta, at his arrogance and ruthlessness. Her frustration welled inside of her, _'he's a vindictive little bastard with no respect for life. He deserves no better for himself. But killing him will change nothing,'_ she had enough blood on her hands. Vegeta… What could she do with him?

He watched her seeking some sign of weakness, all he could find was a deep sadness in her strange ageless eyes. Maya tried to think what to do, in truth they had reached a stale mate neither had a great deal of strength or energy left. She could kill him if she had to but she had no desire to add to the blood shed. Enough people had died, enough. Maya sighed, _'if I allow him to live. Vegeta will in all probability only continue, in his endless destruction it is all he knows'._ The Saiya-jin twitched a little her sword had left a livid red mark on his larynx. Maya would not kill him and Vegeta knew it. She was tired to try to continue fighting.

Maya stood she did her best to hide her growing stiffness. She was faintly nauseous from the pain of her injuries. At that, moment Kuririn pushed past her. He grabbed Vegeta and flung him against a rock. The little monk was more angry than Maya had ever seen him. Kuririn held Yajarobe's sword at Vegeta's throat.

Gohan's weight had become more of a burden every second. She turned stiff and tired and walked across the ground that separated her from Gokou. Her steps were tentative and careful, mindful of the pain that any jarring caused. It no longer mattered that she was difficult and moody that she found it difficult to trust anyone, all that mattered was that they were alive. Maya held Gohan firmly against her ribs. She had no option but to tolerate the sharp, mind numbing pain as her broken ribs grated against each other. The trembling had increased to a sort of palsy that she was unable to control. Her body had begun the long backslid into shock.

Maya crouched down beside Gokou, she moved Gohan's weight to a more comfortable position as she did so. Gokou was a mess his complexion was greyish from pain, blood loss and shear complete exhaustion. A fresh ripple of anger coursed through her. The utter, utter waste of it all. Maya swayed from the effort of staying up right. She ran her eyes over Gokou's injuries. He was just a collection of broken bones, contusions, and wounds. He was lucky to be alive as painful as that maybe. Maya trailed a finger lightly over a livid mark on Gokou's cheek. His dark pain filled eyes opened and gazed up at her, he made a feeble attempt to smile. Maya was tired. She could not find the words to tell him to lie still. When she spoke, it was with the strange lilting tongue that only she understood. Gokou did not understand the words, but the tone of her voice was reassuring. He closed his eyes and rested.

(2002)


	14. Why I can't forget

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. You guys know the rest of this disclaimer as well as I do so let's get on with it.

Author's notes:

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: (Generally) damn or shit.

Hai: Yes

Otousan: Father

Katana: literally a Japanese sword, generally refers to the typical samurai sword.

****

* * *

The warm light fell across the room in soft, faded gold ribbons. Filtered by its passage through two sheer, vaporous, curtains that whispered and rustled against the floor. They reached out, two questing hands that floated in a strange accompaniment to the subdued notes of the wind chimes. Propelled on the cold breeze that seeped through the open French doors. Maya lay submerged in the deep dreamless sleep of exhaustion. Sprawled on her back across the bed, with her hair half on the floor. A single ribbon of light fell on it, glinted off each strand that swirled down to the floor. The rest of Maya's body lay in the shadow, motionless. On the window seat Socrates rolled lazily and exposed his coffee cream belly to the soft light and beguiling warmth. He yawned, revealed a quartet of worn canines and a rough neatly coiled tongue. The large cat stretched each of his chocolate paws languidly and dropped to the floor.

Jerked from the multi layered depths of her subconscious. Maya stirred, aroused by the grating pain of her broken ribs. She was loath to leave the small pocket of warmth and safety but the pain did not relent. It reminded her that she was still alive. Her eyes flickered open and an ocean of vivid blue filled her vision. Socrates pressed his dark nose against Maya's and looked deep into her eyes. She stifled a yawn and put out a single finger to massage his cheek. They regarded each other as Socrates' deep throaty purr filled the room.

At length Maya sighed and sat up, the stiffness in her body rose to a relentless searing ache. She swept the large cat up into her arms, rubbed her face against his soft, creamy fur. Memories of the previous day assaulted her mind. The bitter frustration intermingled with something else. Everything ached, her heart most of all. Maya was still unwilling to remove her self from the warm sanctity of her bed _'but soon the animals will be calling for their breakfast.' _

Her feet padded silently over the ancient blue Oriental rug. Maya yawned repeatedly as she went through her morning ritual. Socrates sat in the warm patch on the bed where Maya's body had been, he regarded her suspiciously from one half open eye. As Maya went past her bed she picked the cat up and walked out the French windows on to the balcony. _'Exactly what time did I get to bed last night?' _Socrates stretched his neck up and placed his chin on Maya's shoulder. Maya sighed she paused on the balcony. Maya raked a hand though her hair before she returned to stroking Socrates fur. From her airy eyrie, she could see Saffron as the mare paced the fence line. The buckskin snorted, her ears pricked as she tried to watch the balcony and the back door. Saffron greeted Maya with a soft throaty whicker. The air was surprisingly cold. It sighed, a mirror of her emotions even as it teased at the hem of her night gown. Far away, from the sun and sky the survivors of the previous day began to wake.

The young spiky haired man lay very still beneath the neat white sheets. His mind a jumble of disorganised thoughts, of disturbing worries. They circled useless and unanswered draining the last of his energy. _'If … I'd been faster… stronger …got there sooner._' Gokou's silence and pale exhausted face reproached those in his presence. His point blank refusal of the offered sensu beans left his friends and family feeling helpless. He kept his eyes closed feinted sleep. Though the half closed door he could hear the high agitated voice of his wife and the deep slightly frustrated tones of his father in law.

Ox king regarded his daughter, partly frustrated with her rising hysteria but mostly worried. In the time since they had left Gokou's room, Chichi's voice and mood had become increasingly agitated. _'I can hardly blame her, everyone's worried about Gokou not to mention Gohan, and Gokou is Chichi's husband.'_ His daughter's voice however, carried there was no way Gokou could have failed to hear her. Ox king tried to draw Chichi away from Gokou's room. She had barely been out of it since her arrival the previous evening and even then, it had only been to check on her son. Gokou sighed Chichi was really tying herself up in knots over this. He wished she'd calm down.

Maya cradled the coffee cup in her hands pointedly ignoring Yajarobe's wrinkled nose. The smell of very strong coffee smothered everything with the exception of Socrates fishy breath. _'How can she drink that sludge? Maybe I shouldn't have come so early? Hmm. She's procrastinating, if she keeps this up it will be after lunch before we get to the hospital.'_ The samurai sighed; he watched Maya carefully and sipped his tea in silence. Maya was coiled on a lounge chair with Socrates safely ensconced on her lap. Yajarobe failed to see what she was being so quietly stubborn about. She could not escape from the dark recesses of her mind, the dark and ugly corners were fear, and doubt crouched. And waited to pray upon the unwary. Quiet spectres that loomed in the inner soul of all human kind. Maya sighed, _'well it's probably time to go'_. She didn't particularly feel like going anywhere. There wasn't any shortage of work to. _'The yearlings need their manes and tails pulled before they go to the sales next week. And the accounts need doing. Oh who am I kidding? . . .' _Sheran a hand through her hair and sighed again. There was no escaping it. _'Any way I owe it to them.'_

Yajarobe glanced at Maya, tried to hide his surprise.

"What is it?" Maya snapped irritated by Yajarobe's covert glances. He looked over at her his eyes wide, _' Get a hold of yourself Yajarobe it's not as if there's anything obscene about a blouse and skirt. But. . .'_

"Nothing." Maya glared at him as if she was perfectly aware of what he was looking at. In the end, she merely huffed in response as her fingers fiddled with her gold necklace. Bruises had come up on her arms where Nappa had held her and on her abdomen and back, she found it uncomfortable to stay in any one position for long. She was surprised at Yajarobe's apparent lack of injuries. Even more so as Kuririn and Gohan were in hospital with Gokou. Maya could vaguely recall the sensu bean Yajarobe had given her, there was a connection there, but her brain was too tired to care. The air car swept on to its destination as steady as an automaton.

Sharp and unpleasant, the lingering after smell of a constant battle against bacteria. The smell was strong enough to knock you off your feet, it was the first thing you noticed and stayed with you long after your departure. Maya steeled herself in order to enter this place, but her lingering hate remained. _'I don't know why they don't just wack a mortuary sign on the place and be done with it.'_ She matched Yajarobe's stride head up, arms folded as they traversed the corridors. He moved purposefully, confidant that he knew where he was going. They moved rapidly past the quiet wards filled with the moaning and the silent, all miserable and most in pain. Down hall ways, that never saw the sun, forever in a perpetual half light under flickering fluorescent lights.

Yajarobe slowed a little as Chichi's voice became audible over the soft click of the fluorescent light. He glanced at Maya and she gave him a rueful little smile.

"I guess that means we're in the right place then." Yajarobe grinned a bit at that, but it faded as they moved closer to the sound. Chichi was defiantly unhappy. As they rounded the corner, a small group came into view. Master Roshi, Ox king and Chichi, who was in full spate as she told the older men exactly what she thought of them. _'Not much apparently.'_ The samurai and the woman approached cautiously, both waited for Chichi's outburst to turn on them. It was Maya however who bore the bunt of the younger woman's rage.

"You! This is all your fault!" Maya sighed, _'what fun.'_

"How is it my fault?"

"You let Gohan fight, and now he's hurt! You're a woman you should know better. If you hadn't come here none of this would have happened." Maya said nothing. _'Ahh Touché.' _Chichi's shrill voice grated on Maya's nerves. She sought to remain silent and understanding but the young woman's words galled her. Ox kings plaintive entreaties to his daughter were little more that annoying. Maya forced her ill will aside. Chichi had been through a lot. It had evidently left her a little unhinged, and worried. She was inconsequence lashing out. _'I just happen to be convenient'_.

"You can stop pretending to be so understanding! It's not as if you've got a family." Yajarobe held his breath, he tensed and waited for Maya to yell back. Chichi gasped.

"You're not married and you're not a mother. You haven't got the faintest idea!" There was a deafening silence as Chichi's outburst began to wind down. Her eyes lost some of their wildness, her hands cessed to move with such agitation.

"Are you finished?" Chichi's mouth dropped open to retort but she'd run out of things to say. Maya's voice was soft but her eyes were hard and sharp.

"Right, then I think you and I are going to go find something to eat." Before Chichi could argue, Maya guided her past Master Roshi, Yajarobe, and Ox king and down the hall.

When the two women were out of sight, the three men let out a sigh of relief. They filed into Gokou's room. They each tried in their own way to cheer Son Gokou up. Gokou was grateful for the break as much as he loved Chichi he found her fussing tiring. The men sat about talking and wondering how long the two women would be gone.

Maya steered Chichi down several corridors before they came upon the hospital cafe. They stared through the curved glass. A collection of sad looking cakes, pastries and several wilted salads populated the glass covered counter. The only thing that looked remotely edible where a group of slightly less wilted sandwiches. Maya paid for two sandwiches, a cup of tea and a weak coffee. She chivvied the young woman outside and found them a table, plonked the tea and sandwiches down in front of her.

The park was typical of hospital parks everywhere, clean and clinical. A man made waterfall as a centre piece and a few stunted trees all enclosed and smothered by a never ending sea of dull, brown pavers. Enclosed by towering walls of brick, cerement, iron and glass that effectively cut out the wind, there was no sign of the outside world. _'Not,' _Maya thought _'the sort of place conductive to good health.'_ Her eyes trailed across the upper story windows each with their steel bars. They brought to mind the cages that man kind had for ages used to confine those, whose minds had been permanently shattered. Maya wondered at the stubbornness of humanity, a race who damaged their sick by confining then to white boxes devoid of emotional warmth.

Maya looked back at Chichi whose restless hands twiddled with her styrofoam cup ceaselessly. Her dark eyes were clouded with worry and unshed tears. There was no resemblance in this anxious woman, to the one who had once asked Maya to dinner.

"I'm sorry." Chichi glanced up at the older woman, she tried to gauge her reaction.

"So am I." Chichi reacted to Maya's earnest tone with a quick spark of anger.

"I know that, but you don't understand not really, how could you it's not as if you're married or have children." Chichi's voice was tense and defensive. Maya regarded the younger woman doing her best not to look hurt or offended. She read between the lines Chichi wanted someone to understand, she wanted it very much. Still the bald statement pricked at Maya's already frayed patience.

"As you say." Maya groaned inwardly. _'Now you've done it.'_

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chichi snapped eyes burning. Maya sighed, _'really this whole thing is getting out of hand.' _Still her feelings were hurt _'but,_ _I don't want to start world war three better make that four.'_ Chichi glared at her balefully.

"Well! What do you mean by that!"

"Nothing just forget it."

"NO! Tell me what you meant." Maya sighed the whole conversation had spiralled out of control. A dull flicker of frustration made her snap.

"I was married once, Chichi _and_ I had a daughter once too so next time you might care to think before you assume any thing about me!" Maya regretted her words instantly. Chichi stared at her, barely able to believe her ears.

"But, but you can't have? I mean I didn't know."

"No, I know just forget it."

"I can't."

"Well just try." They sat very still. Maya stared into her cup of coffee mournfully furious at herself for losing her patience so quickly. They finished the impoverished meal and headed back to Gokou's ward.

Chichi went straight to Gokou's room, she left Maya to visit Kuririn and Gohan. Chichi was unusually quiet, Maya's words echoed in her mind. _'I was so rude to her!'_ She felt dreadful. Gokou paused he watched Chichi for a moment. _'What did Maya do to her?'_ Chichi looked up to find everyone staring at her, she smiled weakly. Their eyes hovered on her for a moment, before their attention was drawn else where. Maya paused on the threshold, uncertain, she half expected the group of men to rise up and turf her out. Instead, they looked at her, then back at Chichi like a pack of curious dogs.

Maya was tense her usually soft voice was filled with strange unexpected hard edges. She found her self playing cards with Gokou. Her concentration was poor her eyes kept sliding over to Chichi. Several pairs of eyes bored into her increasing her discomfort. She threw the game just so she could escape. Yajarobe a little bothered took her home.

The air was bitter, it came off the ocean like a twin edged blade. Pulled and flung her skirt around her legs sent her hair spiralling out around her face. The trees groaned in sympathetic harmony with the in coming sea. There was a stillness to this place despite it's exposure it soothed the turmoil of her mind. Maya freed her feet from her shoes and buried her them in the grass. It was cool and soft revived her aching feet, she padded silently into the dip in the centre of the trees. She looked out between the trees to the blue swell of the sea. Maya knelt down with her feet coiled under her skirt.

The sea held her attention for some time. Before she slid down onto her back with her hair sprawled out on the grass. Her thoughts turned inward, lingered over the strong memories that her earlier conversation had stirred. She remembered her husband's quick sharp mind and his dark bright eyes that seemed to be perpetually laughing at some private joke. She had loved him, such feelings did not fade. He had not deserved his fate, to bleed to death on the dirty bitumen of a deserted street. Very few people deserved to die and he was no different to the thousands of people who had died on the same day. Her husband had been the first person she had seen die. She had been unable to help him. The memory of his blood seeping through her frantic fingers had remained lodged in her mind. It had driven her to learn what she could so never again would someone die in the face of her ignorance. She closed her eyes some times she could almost hear him.

(2002)


	15. Brief standoff

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Insert the standard disclaimer here.

Author's notes: Can you believe it, 30,000 words and I'm still going! Thank you to every one who has reviewed. Any way on to the story.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
  
_

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: (Generally) damn or shit.

Hai: Yes

Otousan: Father

Katana: literally a Japanese sword, generally refers to the typical samurai sword.

****

* * *

Smoke plumed into the sky, black and foul. It's stench only just failed to cover the smell of burnt flesh and melted plastic. People panicked, they ran in every direction. Shattered glass crushed underfoot along with bright metal signs. The cloud burning smoke expanded. The stressed twinkle of broken glass drove the frightened people to greater effort. Gradually the individuals disappeared into the seething mass of frantic humanity. That surged along the road and footpath a like, there was no distinction. On the pavement alone and stunned she stood and watched as the crowd bore relentlessly on. Towards her. She was shocked to find herself shaking, as she stared at the smoke that had appeared in his place.

There was no decision to be made, there was no where to go. Caught up in the rush, the crush and panic. She pushed through the crowd, her eyes slid across the many fearful faces. She searched for someone familiar. Confused and frightened people ran into her, nearly knocked her down in their haste to escape. She was going against the tide, fighting a sea of humanity. He was there some where she was sure of it. He had been there before, before the noise, before the explosion. She wasn't sure what had happened, she had only had an impression of it. A sound like a truck ploughing through the glass shop fronts but worse, much worse. Heat intense and sudden and then above everything an unknown sound, like gun going off. It was confusing, frighten and yet she felt some how removed from all the panic and noise. She kept going. _'What if he's hurt?'_ A man grabbed at her tried to drag her away. Maya struggled frantic to escape. Except she wasn't Maya, not then. It seemed that she had been some one else entirely.

The man only succeeded in pulling her hair out of its plait. She began to feel afraid as the frantic mass of humanity slowly forced her back. For an eternity or so, it seemed she fought against the crush. Her mind was full of him, her husband Kioshi. His friends never having spoken any thing but English called him Kim. They found his name the one his parents had given him near impossible to pronounce. That, she had never understood. He'd been waiting, waiting for her. In the second before all hell broke lose, she had seen him, just standing watching the world go by. His hands in his pockets, looking completely causal_. 'And now he might be hurt or dead.'_ Her eyes stung but her stubborn pride would not allow a single tear past her lashes. She blinked pushed them back. Then suddenly the crowd dissipated, it had only been a matter of minutes, and now the place was deserted. Then she saw him. lying in the road. There was a moment when she froze, horrified.

Before something galvanised her into action. Crouched down on the dirty oil stained bitumen she put a hand out to touch his face. Kioshi's pain filled eyes watched her fearful and concerned. There was none of his usual good humour. The air was thick it was hard to breath. The bitumen around him was damp and sticky Maya could not work it out until she looked. It was his blood. The colour left her face her trembling increased. Her hands shook as she searched Kioshi's body for the source of the bleeding.

A deep laceration caused by airborne debris. Kioshi's face was pale his eyes glassy, he breathed in half suffocated gasps. Maya feared for his life, the bright crimson patch grew ever larger as leaked into the gutter. She had a vague idea of stopping the blood. Anxious beyond belief she pressed her shaking hand against the wound. Her husband gazed at her, he knew. He knew he would die.

Her hand was no impediment to the rapid flow of blood. It spilled relentlessly through her fingers and on to the ground. She was kneeling in the gutter, helpless, despairing and frightened. Every heart beat bought him closer to death. His skin began to take on a bluish caste his hands grew cold. There was nothing left in the end, nothing anyone could do. She hand held onto his lifeless hand for along time. They were all alone, several hours passed before anyone came. Hours passed in a gutter that ran with blood, then rain that gathered like tears in his dark, dark eyes.

Maya shook her head and the sea came back in to view. She sighed, a little she needed some time, some peace nether of which she was likely to get. The deep rumble of the waves as they flung themselves against the cliffs of the promontory, helped drive away the last of her memories. Three years, a life time or nothing at all depending on how you looked at it. It hadn't been enough. They'd only been married for three years, _'but it's better than nothing at all.'_ She regretted haven't mentioned Kioshi at all,_' now I can't stop thinking about him.'_ Maya sighed, she took one hand off the reins and smoothed Kamikazes dishevelled mane.

Kamikaze reefed at the bit, his nostrils flared. After a moment, his tossed his head and skittered sideways pretending to be terrified of the incoming tide. Maya squeezed her fingers in response to his restless movement, but other wise remained still. Her mind was far away. Far from the smooth crescent of pale sand, and surging green waves. The battle with Nappa and Vegeta had occurred only four days ago, but already it was beginning to recede. It had been horrifying but years of watching people being torn apart had largely desensitised her. Not that she could or would forget entirely. If it was possible to bring Gokou back from the dead, then there had to be away to bring Tien, Yamcha and Chaozu back too. Piccolo was a different problem all together _' well someone's bound to come up with something.' _

Beneath her, the big horse struck out at a shallow wave. He investigated it with a tentative hoof, his ears strained forward from the tangle of his unruly forelock. Maya let the reins out. Her body was still sore; her ribs had only just begun to knit. Riding was painful at best, but the stallion was too fit to leave in the paddock unexercised for any length of time. His vigorous cavorting was just too nerve racking to take. _'He'd probably have strained a tendon or something if I'd left him much longer.'_ Maya turned the stallion parallels to the surf and let him drop his head. The black horse walked quietly, almost lazily through the soft sand. Maya watched the water surge quietly onto the coast. She'd been very cranky since the fight with the Saiya-jin. She controlled her temper with difficulty, and since she'd spoken to Chichi she'd been very quiet and distant as well. _'The senshi would have to be both blind and stupid not to have noticed that something was up. Well with a bit of luck, they won't say anything. I hope not anyway. '_

Maya gathered the reins back up sliding them through her fingers. She was very stiff and sore, in deference to this she bridged the reins and rode with one hand. The stallion surged forward. The sand forced him to lift his feet up, encouraged engagement, and cadence. It also jolted Maya unpleasantly irritated she drove him into a canter. The canter was only slightly less jolting. The stallion tucked his head in and pricked his ears. Kamikaze gained speed at every stride, Maya found that she had to hold him under quite strong, mental restraint. Maya pulled him back to a walk once they reached the tree line. She was still tense, still tired, she felt as if some inexplicable force was dragging her down. The trees trembled in the wind, the light had begun to fade. The black horse started to disappear in the gloom, dusk drew in. Time had held no meaning since the battle with the Saiya-jin she was drifting waiting for something. What she was waiting for exactly she wasn't sure. Though, the feeling wasn't new.

Kamikaze stopped suddenly, his head held high eyes and ears straining. A tremor ran through him quick and sure. Maya peered through the trees she could just make out the house, through the black swaying branches. There was nothing, nothing her human eyes could see, but she stroked his neck reassuringly anyway. Whom she was trying to reassure was open to debate. He moved nervously, tense. Each hoof seemed to hang in the air for an inordinately long time, they barley touched the earth before recoiling. He was super charged ready to flee. It was not until the rich valley rolled up to the lawn that she understood his nervousness. For there on the steps sat Kuririn, Buruma and Gohan.

Gohan sprang up at her approach. Kamikaze his nervous tension boiling over spun round, his eyes bulged from beneath his tangled forelock. Gohan froze his eyes wide as Maya sought to control the powerful animal. The stallion' haunches strained, his nostrils flared. He shook his small fine boned, head repeatedly and tore up great clots of turf with his frantic hooves. Maya sat very quietly no actively arguing. She let him wear himself out as twirled about, mane and tail flying. Maya won in the end, she waited until the big horse was too tired to do anything more than stand still. The stallion's fear abruptly evaporated when he saw Gohan. Kamikaze stood his head down and his nostrils distended. Maya's breath came in agonised sobs pain flared up along her rib cage. She resisted the urge to curse. Gohan stared up at her, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"I don't know why you bother with that animal he's crazy."

"We all have our off days Buruma." Maya scowled. Peeved she turned Kamikaze towards the stables and rode off.

Outside the gate, she dismounted. The two yearling colts a grey and a bay, both Kamikazes' sons whickered. Their small heads supported by fine slender necks reached over their loose box doors as they peered at Kamikaze. They were pretty, little things, with their wide interested eyes. Maya rubbed their foreheads as she passed by. Gohan rushed to catch up with Maya. Kuririn and Buruma followed a little way behind. By the time, they caught up to her, Maya had Kamikaze untacked and tied up in his box. Kuririn leaned on the door and watched her dry Kamikaze's fine black coat. She rubbed the horse a lot less vigorously than usual. Buruma stood a little way off her lips pulled into a sour line.

"We're going to Namek, Maya-san." Gohan sounded excited at the prospect.

"Hmmm, I know." She flicked the towel across Kamikaze's black shoulder, refusing to be surprised. She didn't quite know how she knew she just did.

"How could you know? We only just decided ourselves." Buruma snapped she was feeling rather left out with all the attention Chichi was getting. _'How would she know! She's so inconsiderate, look what she did to Chichi. After all Gokou's only hurt, I'm sure he'll be fine but Yamcha died! People should really be more understanding. '_

"Well it's just commonsense I knew you'd want to try something, going to Namek is the most logical thing." Maya kept up a conversational tone, ducked under the stallion's neck and proceeded to rub down the other side of his body.

"What did you say to Chichi anyway Maya?" Caution was evident in Kuririn's voice.

"I know what she said!" Maya sighed, _'so much for anonymity. I wonder who told her?' _Buruma smirked. Maya continued to rub Kamikaze's all ready dry girth.

"You told her that you were a widow and that you'd had a baby that died. Didn't you." The blue haired woman sounded painfully smug. Kuririn winced _'real smart Buruma! Can't you keep quiet.'_

"I don't think that's any of your business." The disembodied voice was calm, but the rubbing creased for a split second before continuing. Maya was half angry half distressed. She didn't really know what to think.

"Of course it's my business, you upset Chichi on purpose." _'Oh for the love of Kami-sama shut up!' _Kuririn grimaced.

"Buruma," he hissed "stop it!" Gohan just stared.

"You're not scared of her are you Kuririn?" Buruma taunted hands on her hips.

"No. Of course not." He growled at Buruma. Kuririn was embarrassed, his cheeks burned.

"Well then stay out of this!" Buruma snapped.

"I think you should take your own advice." Maya said as she backed out of the box with one hand on Kamikaze's headcollar. She removed the headcollar and turned around to face the younger woman.

"I would never deliberately hurt anyone's feelings least off all Chichi's. More to the point what ever I said or did not say to her is none of your concern." Maya's voice was totally calm but firm. Buruma's jaw hung open for a moment by which time Maya had disappeared into the tack room. _'How dare she!'_ Buruma stormed after her.

"You're a fine one to say a thing like that of course it's my business Chichi's my friend!" Buruma yelled in Maya's face. The older woman frowned. _'What a spoiled little brat, I thought I was past dealing with temper tantrums.' _

"Well then I suggest you start acting like one!"

"Like what?" Buruma squawked her voice had the quality of nails on a chalk board it made Maya's skin crawl.

"Like a friend." Maya stayed calm but she found herself wanting to start an argument with this arrogant blue haired woman.

"You're a bitch." Buruma scowled. _'Oh well that was original wasn't it.'_

"Touche" Maya suppressed a snort. Buruma screwed up her face, she didn't really like Maya. The younger woman glared at Maya and tried to think of a suitably crushing retort. Maya glanced at her amused. She looked back at the rows of neatly folded rugs. There were multiple stacks of different sized rugs, all neatly folded on brass wire racks. Her hand hovered over the two shelves of yearling cut rugs, _'hmm the grey really needs a bigger rug . . .'_

"Hurry up would you! I'm freezing out here." Maya smiled faintly. She took hold of two rugs from the stack and added them to Kamikaze's rug, which hung over her left arm.

"Go in side if you're cold. I won't be finished here for a while." Buruma huffed in indignation and left. Maya restrained her mirth, _'silly girl.'_

"Maya-san can I help?" Maya's heart rate leapt forward before she realised who had spoken. She glanced down at Gohan. _'I nearly forgot he was here. I guess I got to caught up with Buruma.'_

"You can fill up the hay nets if you like, just take it easy alright?"

"Alright." Gohan grinned at her. Maya smiled faintly. _'I wonder what goes on in that little brain of his. Most people would be devastated after being in that fight but not Gohan. Maybe it the Son genes.'_ She watched the small boy hurry off and shook her head. _'There's something not quite right about all this.'_

"Err maybe I can help too?"

"It's all right why don't you just go and keep Buruma company." _'Stop her poking around where she isn't welcome.' _Kuririn grimaced Buruma had been touchy all day, he was sick of her constant complaints.

"Maya, how did you know we were going to Namek?" Maya smiled, a faint gleam started in her eyes.

"I all ready told you." Maya pushed her way in to the bay colt's box. She ran her hand down his neck crouched down beside him and checked his legs.

"Well I guess . . ." He murmured as maya flicked the woollen rug on to the yearling's back. Kuririn fidgeted. He really didn't want to go up to the house just yet and anyway there was something he wanted to ask. _'I guess I should just get it over with.'_

"Err Maya about before . ." Uncertain, nervous he trailed off.

"What about it?" She sighed.

"Is, is what Buruma said, you know about . . . About your . . .err family, is that true?" Kuririn's face coloured up progressively he was hatefully embarrassed. Maya sighed again she stopped and looked at Kuririn. _'Why on earth must they ask such things?'_

"Yes, it's true." She sounded exhausted Kuririn looked up at her half frightened of what he might see. Maya's eyes held a quiet hopelessness, which he could hardly stand it only lasted for a second. Abruptly she turned around and straightened the colt's rug. By the time, Gohan's hand appeared almost completely obscured by the large hay net, she had her composure back.

It took somewhere in the region of an hour to rug and feed Kamikaze and the two colts, and to feed the mares and young stock. Buruma spent the entire time in the house. Gohan kept up a fairly animated chatter as the three walked up to the house. The dogs surged to their feet, they circled the trio whining and with their tails waving. They bounded into the kitchen their claws clicking on the timber floors Socrates mewed a hoarse greeting. Buruma scowled at all the noise. The young woman held a mug of coffee in one hand and a small note book in the other. Maya frowned. She could read her own copperplate hand on the yellowing cover. Socrates' persistent cries drove all her other thoughts were away. As she moved around the counter Maya noted the small elderly dictionary sitting on the counter. Her eyes narrowed, she scooped portions of liver and chicken and kibble on to the animal's dishes. A pack of swaying sterns escorted out on to the back veranda.

"What are you reading?" Maya asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Just something I found upstairs in that room with all the books." Buruma barely raised her head.

"May I see?" She held one small hand out for the book which Buruma reluctantly handed over. It was old, all the pages had begun to yellow at the edges, and the cover never very strong was warped and swollen with age and water damage. Maya did not need to open it to know its contents. Letters dozens of them all carefully bound between two card covers. She felt rather that her privacy had been intruded upon, but there was really very little point in getting worked up about it. _'She wouldn't understand anyway their just interesting artefacts to her.'_

"Please ask, next time." Buruma looked rather surprised. _'What is she getting all worked up about it's just a lot of old letters?' _She put her hand out expecting Maya to give her the note book back, it took a second, or two for her to realise that Maya had no intention of giving the book back. Maya stuffed the note book under her arm as she boiled the kettle. I never ceased to amaze her how thoughtless Buruma could be with out actually realising it. They didn't get along very well, particularly of late. Maya had found that her patience was nearly nonexistent. That and the fact that Buruma just rubbed her up the wrong way really made things hairy.

"Whose Cass? Is she your mother or something?" The muscles under Maya's jaw twitched a faint flicker of ironic humour flared within her.

"No, not my mother. That would be me."

(2002)


	16. Realisation

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, things would be different.

Author's notes:

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
  
_

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: (Generally) damn or shit.

Hai: Yes

Otousan: Father

Katana: literally a Japanese sword, generally refers to the typical samurai sword.

****

* * *

Buruma clenched her fingers into a tight fist. Her eyes widened and her face paled. Under the harsh unshielded fluorescent light, her fair complexion became a stark frame for her intense blue eyes. Maya half turned away continued to spoon sugar into three cups. She seemed outwardly calm, completely undisturbed. From where she stood the faint tremor in her fingers was invisible to all but herself. Buruma's jaw hung open _'surely she's joking'_ but some how she knew that Maya was not. Her voice had been too calm, too full of irony, and bitter frustration for the statement to be a joke. Buruma exhaled slowly, she felt rather strange, guilty even. _'I don't know why it's not as if I did any thing. It seemed such an innocuous question.'_ The strange flowing script interspersed with precise Japanese characters hovered in her mind. Buruma never had much difficulty picking up new things but for once, she wished she had. She found herself staring at Maya's long, multi coloured plait, fascinated and at the same time a little repulsed.

Her shock and doubt began to fade, only to be replaced by a spark of indignant anger. They had never spoken much, Maya and herself. Part of Buruma resented Maya. Especially now the older woman had given Buruma's pride a good shake, which she didn't like. _'How dare she talk to me like that! Still I'll let it go. This time.'_ Maya seemed much troubled by her past but unwilling, almost frightened of revealing it. Buruma looked at her more carefully. Maya's body language had changed. The bright merciless light emphasised the sharp contours of her frame. The older woman no longer stood up at full height her shoulders had dropped a little. The bitter spark of anger and violence that had burnt from Maya before was no longer noticeable. _'Is that because it's gone or is she just in more control now?' _

When the older woman glanced back at her Buruma dropped her eyes. She still couldn't quite face Maya, and did not see that there was no malice or anger left in Maya's quiet brown eyes. Only the faintest whisper of something else. To be perfectly honest Buruma didn't understand the older woman. She had gotten use to Maya being placid and quiet. It was rather a shock to find that the older woman had claws. The blue haired woman shivered inside, Maya made her nervous. Almost intimidated her _'it's almost as if she knows what you're thinking.' _When Buruma glanced up Maya had turned away, but the odd sensation remained. She glanced at Kuririn out of the corner of one, unsure of what she'd see.

The monk met Buruma's eyes and blinked. He hadn't the faintest idea what just happened. Apart from the statement, that Maya had another name, something which everyone suspected anyway, and the earlier scuffle. _'Maya put Buruma in her place a bit too brutally I admit but . . .'_ The bitter animosity between the two women had abruptly evaporated. How and why, Kami only knew. Gohan sat on one of the timber stools and shrugged when Kuririn looked at him. The youngest member of the Son family had gown up knowing Maya's other name with out ever being told. He'd seen it some where, it wasn't news to him. Maya watched something outside through the window above the sink. She poured the boiled water into the mugs and glanced out the window. Kuririn tried to see what had got her attention. The smooth lawn was very dark, he couldn't see anything much a few dark shapes, and the half lit stable yard. He wondered if Maya was ignoring them on purpose, it seemed the most likely explanation.

Maya poured milk into Gohan's chocolate, and tried to work out if the approaching person was going to Kame house or coming to her. It was still to far away for her to be sure. Her eyes closed, as she attempted to focus her mind. It was useless her conscience stabbed. _'I really was unnecessarily nasty to Buruma. She's not that bad really, she means well.'_ Still she gritted her teeth she didn't like Buruma. The woman always came across as a self absorbed brat. True Buruma was a very intelligent woman but she lacked certain sensitivity when dealing with other people. _'She's not the only one. I behaved like a bitch myself.'_

Maya sighed inwardly and pushed the tangle of loose wispy hair out of her face. _'It isn't, as if I have an excuse, really I should have kept my mouth shut. The senshi and their immediate friends and families have been more than patient. I've said as little as possible about the past. After all, it's no one else's business. Still . . . They rarely ask, though at times they must have been curious.'_ Agitated she pushed it to the back of her mind. Maya shoved her plait back over her shoulder and presented the mug of chocolate to Gohan. He smiled and thanked her politely. Maya smiled back and him and completed the exchange with equal politeness. Inwardly she sighed distracted she wasn't in the mood to deal with twenty questions and she was dreading more. She was still tired, bone tired. A sharp cold pit had opened up in her stomach. Now that her mood had cooled, her bitterness and malice had faded. She didn't take much notice of Kuririn's scrutiny when she handed him his tea.

Kuririn looked at Maya critically there was a faint amount of tension in her jaw and a dark gleam of anxiety in her eyes. Kuririn relaxed, he concluded that she would not lose her temper. The quick flicker of dark anxiety in her confirmed this. The soft vague purr of an air car's engine reached Kuririn's ears. Followed by a loud repetitive thud, accompanied by the muffled rattle of steel on steel and Kamikaze's deep throbbing bellow. Maya stood up and contemplated chastising the horse, when a strong baritone beat her to it. The stallion fell silent and his head disappeared back inside the box. Maya looked up past Kuririn out the sliding glass door at the neat line of canine heads.

The visitor came into view, under the light. His hair rough and floppy fell just short of a pair of deep set dark eyes. It was of course Yajarobe. The dogs left their dishes and circled him. They greeted him with soft whines and fawned at his feet. The dogs gazed at him with soft adoring eyes. With their up turn muzzles they sniffed the bundle Yajarobe held half tucked under his arm. The dogs pushed forward and poked at Yajarobe's ample frame. A sea of raised muzzles and waging tails impeded Yajarobe's passage. Maya slid the door open and spoke, just one word in her native tongue. The dogs instantly fell silent and crouched around her feet wagging their tails. Her relief at Yajarobe's intrusion was intense. Though, she wondered at his arrival. He had been by at least once a day since the fight against the Saiya-jins, but never before so late. He had been hurt in the fight they all had. Her eyes trailed over him as shade anxiously, _'he doesn't seem hurt just very tired. He really needs to rest.'_

Maya peered at Yajarobe curiously only to have the small dirty bundle thrust into her hands. The bundle whimpered and quivered. Maya peeled back the towel curious. T two sad brown eyes gazed curiously back at her, between a pair of small ears with half bent tips, and a tiny dry black nose. A tiny muddle of different breeds with huge paws. The head of a beagle, the ears of a Doberman and the soft hair of a golden retriever. So obviously very thin and dirty although he was still half cocooned in Yajarobe's ancient car towel. Maya glanced back up at Yajarobe. _'The poor little thing he's far too small to be away from his mother.'_

Maya held the pup against her body. She was so bothered she almost missed the faint nervous, glitter in the back of Yajarobe's dark eyes. Almost. Her eyes narrowed, and gleamed. A familiar surge or irritation and aggression filled her. She curbed her feelings with a great deal of difficulty. Maya's eyes ran over him. He looked very tired and pale, dark smudges had come up under his eyes. She doubted that he had anything to eat this evening. Still she wondered.

"What exactly are you up to?" Her voice was soft faintly cautious. Yajarobe frowned, from under his thick unruly fringe. He opened his mouth to respond and then abruptly, shut it. He had seen Buruma, Kuririn and Gohan though the open door. He changed tactics. _'I had better not tell her in front of everyone, not with the mood she's been in lately.' _

"Nothing, I found the pup just wandering around. Thought you might be able to do something for it." His tone was sullen, moody but his face faintly flushed. Maya regarded him her eyes wary, but filled with warmth. _'There is defiantly something he's not telling me. Hmm well, I guess he'll tell me when he's ready.' _A faint smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Hmm, well I guess you'd better come in. Since you're here." She turned around and stepped back through the door. Yajarobe froze. The tension in the room was palpable. On the threshold Maya paused and swung around.

"Well." A note of irritation crept in to her voice. Yajarobe reddened a little more, and hurriedly, followed her inside.

The kitchen was quiet. Yajarobe glanced over at Buruma and Kuririn, he briefly acknowledged them. A thin cold knot settled in his stomach. The silence was ominous. Maya's whole being burnt with nervous agitation. Every movement was abrupt, she seemed anxious, and tired. The samurai's frown deepened. _'Of everyone, Gokou and I know Maya best, not that we know a great deal about her. She doesn't say much never did. Korin told us not to interfere, I guess he knows what he's doing.' _Yajarobe often wondered about her, about her past, especially of late. Still the tension in the room bothered him. He wondered if Maya had finally snapped. Not that he doubted her basic kindness. But he had seen for him self how scathing she could be, when she was in the right state of mind.

Yajarobe followed Maya as she carried the small dog in to the laundry. He felt distinctly uncomfortable as six pairs of eyes followed his passage across the room. Silently he slipped into the laundry behind her and closed the door. When she fixed an old towel over the washing machine Yajarobe noticed the faint tremor in her usually steady hands. It was only slight, barely noticeable. He moved a little closer. Adrenalin pumped in his veins. He never quite knew how she'd react. _'Generally Maya's steady and reliable, but she hasn't been herself lately. Her reactions are always pretty quick. Still…'_ Maya sensed his movement toward her. She felt trapped with Yajarobe between her and the shut door. _'I'd never get past him.'_ Anger sparked in her blood, fear and nervousness mingled. She looked up at Yajarobe, with one hand supporting the little dog.

Maya's eyes glittered with a thinly veiled hostility. Yet over all that Yajarobe could sense her fear and nervousness, her face was pale under it's slight flush. Greyish, in fact. Her hair was far paler than it had been. Constant exposure to the sun had seen to that. It hid to some degree the colour of her skin. The samurai gazed at her doubtfully there was something, something he could not quite see. His hand reached out to touch her, by some will of it's own. Maya was uncertain as to how to deal with the situation.

She drew herself up and made as if to move away. There was no where to go. Suddenly the realisation came to her. There was more to Yajarobe's actions than honour or a solicitous concern for her welfare. The dull truth of the matter made her cold all over. She had no desire to hurt Yajarobe he was a gentle, kind hearted man. More to the point she respected him. Maya felt at a loss, she was fond of Yajarobe. Yajarobe dropped his hand, a faint sigh escaped from his lips.

"Korin wants to see you, that's really why I came." Maya didn't respond to his soft admission but she relaxed imperceptibly. Her single half clenched fist began to unfurl, the bright anger left her eyes. Yajarobe relaxed a little too. _'She trusts me that much at least.'_ The samurai was surprised to find that he had broken out into a cold sweat. Startled by his own actions, his heart continued to thud up against his ribs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." His voice was soft, and very gentle. Maya stood barely a foot away from him one hand still resting on top of the washer. Her face flushed. In some strange way they understood each other. They shared a mutual respect, their code of ethics were different, but some how that had never mattered. They always got along well enough, but this was different.

"It's alright, no harm done." Maya drew a nervous breath. She was very tense, it was difficult to think never mind talking. _'What brought that on? He's never done anything like that before.' _

"Besides, it's me, upsetting people." Her voice faintly rueful grew softer with each syllable. _'That explains a few things.'_ Yajarobe watched Maya put her hand out to turn on the tap. He listened a moment and realised that it had gotten very quiet in the kitchen all the sudden.

"Do you think Korin can wait until tomorrow? After the colts go." Yajarobe sighed again and nodded. Not trusting his voice. _'I don't think Korin will mind, thought really I don't feel like doing this again tomorrow.'_

"You know you can stay here. Tonight I mean. If you want to it will save you an extra trip." Maya winced _'That didn't come out right. I just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way.' _Yajarobe's expression was doubtful, his heart was still pounding, and he was starting to feel ill. Maya shifted uncomfortably. She was nervous, not offended by his silence.

"You don't have to Yajarobe but there's plenty of room. And you do look very tied." Maya spaced her words carefully concentrating. Every ounce of anger, fear, agitation, and anxiety had evaporated. She was her usual calm gentle self again, but very tired. _'Now all I have to do is apologise to Buruma. That's going to be fun.'_ The small biscuit coloured puppy sat unwatched and forgotten. It paused in it's thorough sniffing of Maya's hand and slowly ran a tentative tongue over it instead. His small fringed tail wagged vigorously in time to his increasingly rapid licks. Maya glanced down at the bony creature and smiled.

"Well?" She dragged her eyes away from the puppy and looked up at Yajarobe. He reddened again and nodded just once in response.

"Good. Well we 'd better clean this little fellow up first."

The little dog's tail never stopped waging even when he was submerged up to his ears in warm water. Yajarobe's strong hands lifted and held him while Maya carefully untangled his matted dirty fur. It hardly needed two of them, but some how neither wanted to leave the relative safety of the small room. Not just yet anyway. They needed some time to come to terms with the slight shift in their friendship. Away from curious eyes. The small puppy proved to be a soft biscuit colour under the profusion of dirt. The dirt seemed to transfer itself from the puppy on to every thing including Maya's hair. The puppy had several small grazes and cuts on his paws and legs. They evidently stung as the small animal paddled madly when ever they were touched. Despite his small size, the pup still managed to get them both thoroughly dirty. Finally when he was much cleaner Maya took the puppy from Yajarobe's capable hands and dried him. Maya analysed the multiple cuts and grazes, which if any thing looked worse now they were clean. She looked back at Yajarobe and tired not to laugh. The samurai's clothes were wet through, along with his hair. Which dripped into his rather unimpressed eyes. Not that she was in much better shape herself. _'Still . . .'_

"You had better change. There's some clothes in the trunk at the end of my bed." Maya's told Yajarobe as she fished in the cupboard. She retrieved a tube of rather unpleasant neon green ointment and caught sight of Yajarobe's bemused expression.

"Aren't you going to go get changed?" Yajarobe gazed at Maya a moment longer before departing. _'I don't think I'm ever going to work that woman out. Her mood swings are incredible.'_

Yajarobe slipped out of the laundry, and walked towards the stairs. He moved quickly past Buruma and Kuririn, and dropped his eyes as he felt their curious eyes on him. After a brief glance, the two adults' looked over at Maya as she exited the laundry. Still rubbing the puppy's damp coat. Gohan sprang down from his seat. His eyes lit upon the puppy cradled in Maya's arms. A tiny creature thin and bony with a swollen belly. The pup's ears, eyes, and paws looked out of proportion, against his thin bony frame. The small animal's forlorn expression as Maya rubbed the thick cream into its wounds was enough to destroy the lingering tension in the room. A quiet calm descended. That lasted well into the following day.

(2002)


	17. Why you should never trust a cat

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. DBZ is owned by various companies and individuals world wide, I am borrowing the characters for my own evil purposes nothing more. Insert the usual disclaimer here.

Author's notes: I apologise for my recent lack of decent author notes. Those of you who have been paying attention will notice a new addition to the layout of the fic. That is this beastie the humble asterisk anything contained between two of them is a telepathic conversation. Thank you, Dora mouse for the inspiration for that. There has been a noticeable lack of reviews of late. So, if you happen to read this please leave a review.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
_Asterisks indicate telepathic conversations

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: (Generally) damn or shit.

Hai: Yes

Otousan: Father

Katana: literally a Japanese sword, generally refers to the typical samurai sword.

****

* * *

It was cold and dark. Mid morning and the world seemed trapped in a gloomy half light. A thick layer of black clouds held in the cold, a clear, sharp cold that froze all living things to the bone. Winter, it seemed was announcing her imminent arrival. Only above the heavy rain, laden clouds did the sunshine. Pale, washed out and more yellow than gold, it reflected off the smooth oval of white tile with startling brilliance. The reflected light surrounded the platform in a strong white aura. Anyone watching would expect the light to blind the occupants of the tower. In reality, the small group hardly noticed it.

Currently the tower only had two permanent residents. The third had of late flitted in and out, all be it with some reluctance. At this present moment, he sat at a small round table, with a pair of chopsticks poised over a heavily laden plate. He had paused to watch his two friends who had just reached a stalemate. Yajarobe couldn't hear the words of their conversation, only the tone of their voices. Maya's voice had dropped to a deadly, unimpressed rumble it was this that had caught his attention. So, he sat at the table with his chop sticks still hovering half way between his mouth and the plate.

The woman sat on the on the top step, legs crossed, inclined against a column. She regarded her companion from under a tangle of lashes with shrewd glittering eyes that didn't quite match her quiet, respectful tone and language. Part of her got a kick out of the quiet battle of wills. She had a sneaking suspicion that Korin was up to something. Not that she had any proof he just looked so pleased with himself. Maya didn't doubt that most of the time Korin knew a lot more than he let on. _' He could look more pleased with himself, look at the way he's smirking._' Korin watched her with amusement he too enjoyed a battle of wills. Korin to outside appearances spent most of his life with his eyes closed even so he didn't miss much. Korin noted Yajarobe's half hypnotised gaze and smiled. _'Nice to see that Maya hasn't frightened Yajarobe off.'_ A small, very smug smile. Not that the idea hadn't been in the samurai's head to start with, it had, he had just helped it along. It had been nothing, nothing at all. Korin looked at Maya, he was fairly sure she suspected something. Which was one of the things he liked about her. She was observant, at least most of the time she had her blind spots though. Which of course he was perfectly happy to take advantage of. He liked the small stubborn woman, quite as much as Kami did. Korin had been rather pleased when he first noticed Yajarobe's growing interest in Maya. He was fairly sure that it was only a matter of time before things panned out the way he wanted. So all in all Korin _was_ rather pleased with himself.

Which on the whole made Maya more suspicious. She glared Korin irritably _'nice to see someone's in a good mood.'_ Maya wasn't she had a dull tension headache, to add to the general aches and pains. To make matters worse she'd drunk a little more wine than was really good for her the night before. She wasn't exactly hung over, just a bit dehydrated, and over tired. She hadn't slept very well. She almost never did, but this time it hadn't been her nightmares that kept her awake. It had been Gohan's. The small boy didn't have the full blown screaming terrors she did, but they were bad enough in their own way. Korin had fallen silent for the moment. Maya closed her eyes and slowly exhaled. _'Nothing like a 4am start after a poor nights sleep.'_ She tilted her head back and scrapped the long loose tendrils of honey coloured hair away from her face. For once, Maya's hair was loose and even in the odd light it shone. Her hair spilt over her folded arms hiding the restless tap of her fingers against the inside of her arm. She rested her eyes from the strange light and listened to the soft almost silent movements of Korin's feet. _'What is he doing now?'_ Maya sighed and peered at Korin through her lashes.

Korin still smiled he had shifted across the expanse of tile, so he had a clear view of Yajarobe and Popo. He caught Yajarobe's eye. Yajarobe returned Korin's steady gaze briefly before embarrassment caused him to look away and plunge his chopsticks back into the plate of food. Korin was playing with Maya, Yajarobe knew. He had the vaguest notion that Korin might be playing with him too but he pushed the idea away. The woman seemed well aware of it and largely unimpressed. _'She seems quite unimpressed about everything. To busy living to give a damn. She works hard though.'_ The previous evening had held a few surprises. Buruma Kuririn, Gohan, and himself had all ended up staying the night, though not all together willingly. In away he'd been relieved he felt more confident with the others there to fill the inevitable silences. Maya perhaps covering her own uncertainty had feed them a little to well. She was a good cook. Yajarobe had to admit he was surprised though he hardly knew why. The thing however, that stuck in his mind, wasn't the relatively peaceful evening. It was the discovery in the early hours of the morning of the Maya sitting on Gohan's bed gently rubbing his back through the blankets. The memory hung in his mind.

The noise carried in the darkness. The hollow groan that penetrated the thick walls, wasn't part of a dream but real. For a moment in the darkness, he was disorientated, unsure of his surroundings. As he lay there his eyes adjusting to the darkness the noise increased in volume and frequency. He brushed the hair out of his face. He knew now where he was and that the moaning was Gohan. The noise continued as Yajarobe hunted around for something to protect his modesty.

His feet were totally silent on the cold timber boards. The darkness enveloped him. There was no moon the only light was a soft, faint, blue glow from the little light in Gohan's room. All else was a vast expanse of black. Yajarobe paused at the door to Gohan's room it was ajar. He moved cautiously towards it. It was early, very early still and silent but for Gohan's heavy moans. His own breath and heartbeat sounded very loud. Tentative he peered into the room. Yajarobe froze. Maya sat quietly on the edge of the bed her body enshrouded in a heavy silk wrapper. Illuminated by the pale blue light, Maya had an almost ethereal quality. Her small pale hand rubbed Gohan's back through the blanket she spoke too but so very softly that her words were inaudible. Yajarobe stood very still rooted to the spot he tried to breathe quietly in short shallow breaths. The cold air pressed in. His heart thudded against his ribs, he couldn't move. Her gentleness and her obvious maternal instincts stunned him. Some how it was hard to think of Maya as anything beyond a warrior. She was a woman but it was only recently that anyone had really though of her on that level. The cold slowly penetrated his skin. All he could do was watch. There was no denying her femininity at that moment. It did nothing to help him only served to confuse him further. Yajarobe didn't know how long he stood there in the shadows, unseen. It took him sometime to calm down it had been strange, like been trapped in a dream. The strong maternal instincts he didn't think she had, visible in every movement and every line of her body. He slipped away without her seeing him. And spent the night alternating between sleeping and thinking about her. Dreaming of her and worrying.

He'd woken at eight to a house wrapped in silence. The light that came through the window was a very pale subdued yellow. Hardly enough on it's own to wake him. Yajarobe had found his clothes clean and neatly folded on the chest of draws by the door. He padded around the house silently but found no one but Maya's cat Socrates curled up on the kitchen windowsill. The cat greeted him with lazy indifference. It was only late after he'd found the breakfast left out for him that he found everyone except Buruma in the stable yard.

The stable yard was clean and tidy, populated by the two colts. One of the dogs rolled clownishly on the concrete. Kuririn was sprawled on the grass from where he could watch Gohan. Who leant half though one of the railed fences feeding the small black pony squashed fruit pastels. Tied to the wall near the fence was the grey colt. He stood smug and clean beneath a heavy jute rug, with his nose firmly embedded in a hay net. A few feet away Maya polished the brown colt's coat with a piece of neatly hemmed silk. She must have been at it for some time as both colts glowed. Their coats lay as close and smooth as glass, and gleamed where the pale sunlight reflected off of them. Maya had blackened the colts' hooves with several thin layers of Stockholm tar. Gone were the playful spirited hooligans of the previous week. In their place stood two elegant, aristocratic individuals. Yajarobe leaned on the top rail of the wooden fence that enclosed the yard. There had been a brief exchange of good mornings and did you sleep well's but all the while Maya continued working. Yajarobe watched curiously as Maya changed the colts' rugs woollen day rugs, and head collars. Only moments later a dull heavy rumble preceded the truck up the drive.

"It's completely impractical and you know it, so why are you belabouring the point?" Yajarobe felt his spirit flop down in to the chair with a jolt. A strange sudden sort of reawakening, he smiled. _'She's dropped the formalities already.' _Not that he was surprised. He'd heard Maya backhand a few comments to Kami and Korin now and again when she got frustrated. They might have the upper hand where age and wisdom was concerned, but they weren't her gods. They had no propriety over her but that which came from bringing her to this world. Neither Korin or Kami seemed much fazed by this. For the most part, they seemed rather amused by her stubbornness and pride. For all that, they respected her. Her survival wasn't a fluke one didn't survive so long by luck alone.

Maya regarded Korin darkly from under her lashes. She had dropped her hands back into her lap, where they fiddled with an elderly hair tie with restrained frustration. _'I said no. Why can't anyone just accept it? Why must everything become a battle of wills?' _It the last four days she'd said no a lot. It wasn't getting any easier. Maya had no intention of going to Namek. Maybe it existed maybe not, she wasn't sure. At any rate, it seemed sheer craziness for everyone to go. She'd rather stay and keep watch. Cowardice perhaps, but she refused to go. Maya had a thousand logical reasons for staying, most of which safely concealed the fact that she was afraid. Some primitive part of her demanded to be heard. It beat a restless tattoo in her blood. Warning her. She felt sure that if she went, if she left, and began the journey to Namek she would not return. Korin she was sure was playing with her, not something all together uncat like. She exhaled slowly, and reorganised the series of neat polite and totally logical answers in her mind. Maya frowned and pushed the tangle of fair hair back out of her face. She wasn't enjoying this she wasn't enjoying it at all.

Korin was as always unfazed. He was glad to see that he had finally succeeded in ruffling Maya's feathers. Eventually he'd get the information he was after it just needed a little push at the right time. Korin was of course perfectly capable of telepathy. In fact, on the whole Korin was sure that Maya was perfectly capable of it herself. She just didn't use it. He was sure that she used it to communicate with her animals. Maya ran on instinct and subconscious response. He had tried once or twice to communicate with her in that way, but she had effectively shut everyone out and Korin was no exception. Korin watched the frowning female calmly. Her entire being radiated stubbornness. It wasn't going to be hard. Maya's perpetually frayed patience was only going to help Korin. Her irritability was fairly recent. Previous to the Saiya-jins arrival, she had been quite placid but lately that seemed to have disappeared.

Maya bitched and moaned in the back of her mind. She did not want to get into another unpleasant situation, but it seemed inevitable. _'He's goading me the,'_ quite frankly she couldn't think of a term that suitably conveyed her annoyance. She could feel herself being backed into a corner. She was sick to death of it. She still felt weak and vulnerable from her physical injuries. She'd had enough. _'I'm too old for all this. I'd rather be left effing well alone.' _

"What is it exactly that you want?" She was on the defence and it showed. Korin remain serene, for which Maya could have gleefully brained him.

"You won't like it." Maya ground her nails into her palm. _'Quite. Hardly surprising I would have thought.' _Part of her ached for her earlier peace, when everyone was too cautious to question her. It was well past the time however to move on.

"Of course not. So you might as well just ask and get it over and done with." Korin tried to hide his amusement. He had expected fireworks but this was a marked improvement.

"Those things that Gokou mentioned seeing in your world, what were they?" _'Is that all?!' _Maya looked Korin in disbelief.

"That's it?" Korin nodded.

"Why do you want to know that?" Maya couldn't get over it. It was the craziest thing she'd ever heard. _'More to the point surely he already knows.'_ Maya regarded the hair tie with equal disbelief.

"You never know when it might come in handy. So what are they?"

"A bunch of idiots who wanted to live forever." Her eyes twinkled ruefully. _'In a manner of speaking anyway.' _A muffled coughing drew her attention.

"In a manner of speaking?" Maya frowned and glared at Korin. The cat watched her, his ears sharply pricked, and a curious gleam in his eye.

"Hmm, everything is." Maya was still trying to watch Yajarobe out of the corner of her eye. He had recovered from the bout of coughing, caused by choking on a mouthful of rice. Korin followed her eyes.

Yajarobe's nearly dying of curiosity.

I know. Amused deeply amused.

Since when have you been able to do that?

Oh I'm not sure a long time at any rate. She was still watching Yajarobe, quietly, just quietly. She felt an odd warmth for him. _'He's so totally unassuming,_' Maya frowned, _'unassuming!'_ There was something very strange going on. Maya glared at Korin. _'I might have known.' _

"That was you wasn't it?" Maya's eyes glittered.

"It's true!" Korin sounded so pleased, Maya's glare sharpened.

"Don't care if it's true or not. Kindly butt out."

"What ever you say."

"Hmm, that question that was a ruse wasn't it? You know damn well what Gokou saw." Her eyes narrowed. The cat smiled. A smug pleased smile. _'Ah I knew she'd work it out.' 'That unbelievable bloody cat, I knew it he was up to something. What was I thinking. . . the underhanded . . .'_

"You're not a deity at all you're an old grandmother in a cat suit." Korin's smile broadened, though he was sure he could hear every god and deity in existence laughing themselves hoarse. Not that Korin cared he was far too busy watching for Maya's reaction.

Maya didn't know what to think. _'How much has Korin really influenced my feelings for Yajarobe? And exactly how much of Yajarobe's feelings are his own?'_ Part of Maya was very, almost blindly, angry at Korin's interference. A greater part of her was amused. And secretly a little pleased that Korin approved of her. Maya closed her eyes and thought. _'Would I really feel anything for Yajarobe if Korin hadn't interfered?'_ Maya opened her eyes, for a minute she watched Yajarobe. Trying to see him for what he was. Seeking an answer . . . True, he wasn't the most handsome man alive and of course, his love of food was fairly obvious. Though, he was fairly heavily built anyway. _'Does it really matter?'_ Such thoughts were undoubtedly shallow, but she'd be a liar if she didn't at least acknowledge it. She looked, she thought, part of her hoped in the most frantic fashion.

It took a while for Maya to search inside herself for an honest answer. _'No, it doesn't matter.'_ Maya was relieved to find that it did not. _'I respect him for what he is. How many people would manage so well in his situation?'_ She smiled and dropped her eyes allowed her hair to hide her face. A joy, almost savage in its intensity filled her. _'Dear Yajarobe, I admire you for your strength. A samurai living with a deity. It beats me. Somehow you mange though even stuck between two honour codes, two worlds and your own conscience.'_ Maya knew herself. Faced with Kami and Korin she still refused to accept them as gods or the possibility of the existence of their equal in her world. She treated Kami, Korin, and Popo as her elders. She refused to grovel at anyone's feet. She had come too far to give up her dignity for anyone or indeed anything. Maya glanced at Korin. _'Well no harm done.'_

All right I admit you haven't done any harm, but that doesn't mean I approve. Are you finished? Can I go home? Her eyes twinkled filled with the newly discovered joy. Korin smiled he wasn't really finished with her but he felt that it would be judicious to let her lie. _'For now.' _On the whole, it had been a profitable morning. __

"Hmm you can go." Korin's grin widened. _'When doesn't he smirk?'_ Maya stood up, she felt oddly joyous. She couldn't work it out at first. All the strain of the previous week, of the previous year was lifted from her soul. For the first time, Maya felt that she was a part of the world. A part of this world. This strange place had in a moment become home, not just where she lived, but home. The tremendous bright joy diminished the quiet shadows that lingered in her eyes. The deep courage and pride of her people reasserted itself.

(2002)


	18. Under currents

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ as I've said endlessly. You all know that by now don't you? Ah well…. As usual insert the standard disclaimer here.

Author's notes: Well it seems fan fiction net has recovered from its latest illness so here we are.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
_Asterisks indicate telepathic conversations__

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: (Generally) damn or shit.

Hai: Yes

Otousan: Father

Katana: literally a Japanese sword, generally refers to the typical samurai sword.

****

* * *

It was cold. A still, white mist filled the valleys and spilled over the ridges. Damp and eerie it unfurled itself down the lawn in an unending ocean of white. The animals appeared as ghostly apparitions. The trees towered above, dark monoliths that clawed at the gloomy sky, with long, twisted fingers. Moisture dripped ceaselessly from their tips. Now and then, cold, wet droplets would land on Saffron's head.

The mare shook her mane in irritation. The bit jangled, her footfalls were almost silent on the damp leaf litter. Her small black tipped ear strained, her eyes followed the group of young horses on the other side of the trees. When the mist parted, they wheeled away manes and tails streaming and snorting in mock terror. then Saffron snorted too but in disgust, much like an old lady grunting in disaproval. Maya watched quietly. She smiled at the mare's reaction. The youngsters too, seemed to be enjoying the cold. Sometimes they were visible as faint shadows swirling in the mist, but now and then they appeared as clear and sharp as cut glass.

Maya watched their light, dancing, playfulness with a certain level of detachment. Tomorrow Kuririn, Burma and Gohan were leaving. _'I don't know whether to be angry or not, it seems madness to take a child on such a trip. Still it's not my place to interfere, if Chichi feels that it's acceptable.' _She shook her headthe problem was Maya wasn't entirely sure that Chichi did approve. _'When they go it will just be Yajarobe and I left. Gokou's in no fit state to fight.'_ It was a frightening thought. Perhaps history would repeat itself. Frustrated she thrust the thought away and focused her energy on checking the fences. Two hours later, the mist had started to dissipate. The fences and animals looked fine. It was time to go.

Maya turned Saffron off the thickly grassed lane way and on an earth track. The track ran from the far edge of the farm down to the Son's. As it did so, it twisted through the forest. The mare went willingly, trotting where she could. Her hoof beats rang out hollowly on the half frozen, hard packed ground. Only the drum beat of Saffron's hooves and the subdued jangle of keys invaded the silent trees. Maya patted her pocket in amongst the tightly compressed bundle of keys was one to the Son residence.

It seemed an age since Chichi had given it to her. So much had happened, and so many old wounds had been reopened. Guilt tore at her. Maya cursed herself freely it wasn't as if anyone had time for the grief and despair that she still carried with her. _'It's the here and now that counts the past can't be changed. Poor Chichi didn't deserve any of this.'_ Hot tears burnt at the back of her eyes. She pulled Saffron up in the blue, shadow of the trees. Maya trembled, she drew on all her strength and courage. All the strength and courage that had sustained her for so long. Saffron craned her neck around and nuzzled the toe of Mayas boot. With difficulty, Maya restrained her tears. She didn't want anyone to see her this way. Vulnerable, alone and somehow desperately afraid.

Maya forcibly got hold of herself and rode on. The house was silent and still. The birds sung, the creek chanted, the wind tugged at Saffron's mane. The sunlight reflected off the windows, bright and sharp. Saffron stood very still her ears pricked. They listened, and felt with every hair. They were visible only when the wind swept the trees aside and the sun shone of Saffron's coat. Maya exhaled and the mare relaxed. _'Good.'_ Saffron stood and waited. Under a tree her ears alive to every vibration in the air from vigorous scrubbing to bird song.

Chichi's normally immaculate home, was barely presentable. Dirty dishes sat stacked in the sink. The laundry remained undone. It was so out of character. There was no doubt in Maya's mind that Chichi had enough to deal with. Still she felt that if she cleaned Chichi's home it might go part of the way to making things up to her. It was all she could do. So Maya scrubbed, swept, washed and polished until the house was up to it's usual standard. All the while Saffron stood, resting each hind leg in turn. It took Maya some considerable time to finish, but it was worth it.

Noon was long gone by the time Maya gathered up Saffron's reins and departed. Light sparkled off the faintly ruffled surface of the creek, but it was still painfully cold. Maya drove Saffron into a trot to warm up. Saffron was bored. She flung her head down and sprang forward before Maya could stop her. In a moment, they were cantering. Maya felt the shock waves running up Saffron's legs as each hoof hit the hard ground. The mare unrepentant surged forward.

Saffron's hooves drummed on the hard ground. Eddies of white steam emanated from her nostrils. Before long the stone wall that marked the boundary of Maya's farm, appeared as distant greyish gleam in the woods. Maya's eyes searched for the gate. She had no intention of stopping. The small wrought iron gate matched the two big ones at the end of the drive. Tall and narrow an old hunting gate, brown with rust and age. An exultant fire ran through their veins. Saffron pricked her ears, as Maya checked her. The mare's stride lengthened and her hind legs came under her. Her energy coiled itself. Her sharp, pointed, little ears flicked back then forward as she tucked her forelegs up and jumped. Then suddenly while she was still airborne Saffron saw something move out of the corner of her eye. In a desperate panic, she flung herself side ways before her hooves even touched the ground. Her nostrils flared, her eyes bulged from her head.

Maya's initial reaction beyond staying aboard was flight. Every twitching nerve, every instinct was geared towards it. Her heart thudded against her chest adrenalin flooded her veins. Even after so many years, it was a hard habit to kick. After a moment she controlled her fright and registered Gohan's presence.

"Sorry Maya-san I didn't mean to frighten you." The small boy hung his head. Maya covered her fright as best she could. When Saffron settled she let her stand with her dark muzzle between her knees. The mare rattled the bit against her teeth restlessly.

"Never mind. What are you doing out here?" Maya regarded Gohan curiously. _'What on earth is he doing out here? Surely, he's meant to be with Kuririn?'_

"Muten Roshi was watching TV. I got bored so I thought I come and see you." Gohan perked up considerably as he finished his explanation. Maya smiled faintly _'I'll bet the old pervert panics when he realises Gohan's gone!' _She grinned a bit more. The occasional brief encounter left both Roshi and Maya decidedly edgy.

"Well then I guess you had better come with me then." Gohan grinned, and stood next to Saffron with his arms held up.

In a single well practiced movement, Maya had Gohan seated in front of her. She pulled Gohan against herself securing his weight against her body. The mare champed the bit, and at Maya's biding walked off taking small careful steps, slowly progressing to a canter. Years of training had made her steady even an odd shy didn't damage her obedience for more than a moment. Gohan gripped Saffron's mane tightly it was rare he was allowed on Saffron even like this and he had no intension of jeopardising another ride by falling off. Saffron's stride lengthened and with it Gohan's grinned broadened.

It wasn't far to the house and to Gohan's disappointment the ride was over quite soon. The mare dropped back to a walk as they approached the edge of the lawn. The wisteria had started to shed its leaves there were gaps in the green canopy. The stretch of pavers was awash with light. Socrates lay sprawled in a patch of pale sunlight. Maya smiled to herself when she saw Yajarobe sitting on the back step next to the old cat. She was startled at the bright joy that ran through her at the sight of him.

Yajarobe was rubbing Socrates cheek, who as usual had found the warmest possible place. The samurai's mind was elsewhere. Maya watched Yajarobe, she was sure he hadn't noticed them. A wicked thought occurred to her. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. Maya grinned to herself and carefully backed Saffron into the trees. As she threaded the mare though the trees Gohan piped up.

"Where are we going? Aren't you going to say hello to Yajarobe-san?"

"Of course we're going to say hello to Yajarobe." _'No doubt thinking about that will keep him quiet.' _Gohan frowned in confusion.

The young boy felt Saffron's tension as she took soft, careful steps. Her pale sandy coat blended in with the red and gold leaves and the pale limestone soil. She disappeared into the scenery. Maya guided her on to plies of damp leaf litter. Where her footfalls were muffled and quiet, were she left no track. Maya's eyes twinkled her hands guided Saffron with all the subtlety she could muster. It was something they'd done before and it showed. They progressed through the trees almost soundlessly.

If Yajarobe had been paying any attention, he would have sensed their approach. Have heard them or sensed their ki.

"You're not trying to steal my cat are you?" Maya struggled to keep her voice stern. Yajarobe jumped a bit and his heart attempted to escape through his chest. His face went various shades of white to bright red. Gohan started to giggle, Yajarobe glared.

"That's not funny!" Yajarobe growled, halting suddenly in mid sentence. He scowled at Maya, furious. Maya smiled at Yajarobe her eyes twinkling and went about lowering a giggling Gohan to the ground.

"That Yajarobe depends entirely on where you are standing." Yajarobe was furiously embarrassed. _'Great warrior I am. Hmf I didn't even notice a horse creeping up on me.'_ Even so, he was well aware that Maya meant no harm. Despite her teasing, Maya's voice was warm and gentle. As Yajarobe fought to regain his composure Maya tried not to laugh. Her eyes twinkled with well restrained mirth. _'Hmm, very cute Yajarobe! You do get worked up don't you. _' After a moment she dropped from Saffron's back and briefly buried her face in the mare's dark mane. Maya stayed there for a moment trying not to laugh.

Her amusement cooled abruptly when Yajarobe remained annoyed.

"Gohan does Roshi know where you are?" Maya searched Gohan's face thoughtfully.

"I guess so." Gohan looked up at Maya with uncertainty. _'Which of course means no.' _It was onlyafter Maya had rung Roshi, she felt little more inclined to relax. She took care of Saffron leaving Gohan talking to Yajarobe.

The small dark hair boy sat down on the step next to Yajarobe. He looked at the flustered samurai curiously. Even he had noticed the way Yajarobe looked at Maya. Gohan like most small children found it hard to keep quiet.

"Socrates is really old, isn't he?" Yajarobe quite frankly didn't know, and at that moment, he didn't particularly care.

"I guess he's pretty old but you'd have to ask Maya." Gohan looked at Yajarobe thoughtfully. The samurai just continued to scratch the cat's chin he still felt a little angry and embarrassed.

"Oh okay. Err Yajarobe-san Maya's pretty isn't she?" Gohan sounded perfectly innocent. Yajarobe groaned inwardly. _'She's beautiful. Strong defiant, and at times very nasty to say the least. Still I can't deny the attraction. But…'_

"She's pretty I guess." Gohan looked pleased, but Yajarobe for all his air of indifference was angry to find himself embarrassed again. _'Embarrassed! Embarrassed all because of something a child said. What's the matter with me?'_

"I think she is. Maya-san's smart too she knows a lot of things." _' Good for her. What is this the Maya appreciation society.'_ __

"Hmm." Yajarobe did his best not to get drawn into this particular conversation.

"Who knows a lot of things?" Maya paused and crouched down between and behind Yajarobe and Gohan. Her bare forearm brushed Yajarobe's as she reached out to stroke Socrates. Yajarobe froze, his heart pounded in his chest. He watched Maya as she rubbed Socrates cheek with a single crooked finger.

"You do." Gohan responded. Maya smiled a little, at Gohan's earnest expression.

"Oh I see. Well you know Gohan I don't really know all that much."

"You don't?" His eyes grew very wide in apparent disbelief.

"No. I don't, there are lots of people who know more than I."

"There are?" Gohan looked doubtful, and Maya had to restrain her amusement. _'Hmmm what's Gohan up to? He knows better than that.'_

"Yes there are. Like Yajarobe here he knows all sorts of things." Yajarobe groaned inwardly, he seemed to be doing a lot of that. Maya clapped his shoulder cheerfully. The samurai's face started to colour again at the contact.

"Don't you Yajarobe?" Yajarobe gave Maya a non committal grunt.

"See what did I tell you. Now why don't you stay here and talk to Yajarobe while I make us something to eat. Are you going to join us Yajarobe?" Yajarobe frowned at her but nodded the affirmative. Maya stood up and went to leave.

"Maya your really pretty." She looked back at Gohan in a mixture of amusement and startled surprise.

"Thank you."

"Yajarobe thinks you're pretty too." Honestly, Maya was sure her heart stopped. Her eyes slipped over to Yajarobe of their own accord. He fidgeted under her gaze. She knew she had to do something. She crouched down next to Gohan.

"Gohan why don't you go let the puppy out?" The small boy gazed at her in a moment's confusion. Suddenly he understood and nodded disconsolately. Maya gave him the briefest squeeze and sent him on his way. The young Son went slowly looking back over his shoulder until Maya shooed him on.

"He didn't mean it you know, he just doesn't know any better." Maya said shuffling forward so she could sit on the step next to Yajarobe. As soon as she stopped moving Socrates climbed into her lap. Maya drew the cat up into her arms but never took her eyes from Yajarobe's face. She knew he was embarrassed, and uncomfortable. _'I don't know why I'm hardly pretty it's all right for Gohan say things like that he's just a boy. But Yajarobe's a gown man. Honestly, I wonder what goes on in his head sometimes.'_

"I know, he's just a kid." Maya smiled at Yajarobe holding Socrates in her arms. Her eyes twinkled. Somehow, Yajarobe knew he wasn't going to like what came next.

"You don't really think I'm pretty now do you Yajarobe?" Her voice was strange somehow. Yajarobe was too caught up in his own emotions to notice. He was mute he could hardly breathe. _'What the hell is she doing to me?'_ Unwillingly he looked up at her. Mayas eyes were strangely bright. A warm flame flared up behind them. They were deep and warm the colour of melted chocolate interspersed with flecks of gold. Only her eyes revealed her age, and the immensity of all she had seen. Yajarobe dropped his eyes. They trailed down to her small hands half buried in Socrates fur. He found it hard to believe that those small white hands hand the power to wield a sword and yet retain their delicacy.

Yajarobe was procrastinating more to the point he knew it. His courage all but failed him. His heart drummed against his chest. _'What on earth was I thinking?'_ He was strong and perfectly capable of looking after himself but with Maya he felt uncertain. She was strong, stronger he suspected than he was. In mind heart and body. He had his own quiet dignity it had always held him in good stead. _'But she's something else entirely.' _He couldn't drag his eyes away. He fingered his katana.

"You're beautiful." He looked away embarrassed by the words that had escaped almost against his will. Maya hadn't the faintest idea what to say. Her doubt surfaced. She buried her hands ever more deeply into Socrates fur. _'Why are you so upset it's what you wanted?' _She didn't knowshe only knew that it frightened her. Left her weak and afraid. That anxiety rose up in side of her, everyone she had loved had died in such a disastrous way. Her eyes were worried.

"Yajarobe, I don't want to hurt you. You're a good man, but I'll tear you to shreds." Subconsciously she clenched her hands deep into Socrates fur. Socrates growled and clawed into her shoulder. Repentant she released him. Her heart ached. _'I suppose I should have seen it coming, but I never expected Yajarobe to act on his feelings.'_ She didn't trust herself to resist him. She was so very lonely.

"I'm not a coward. You either feel something or you don't." The samurai watched her and she clenched her fists into her lap. Maya looked down in a fit of insecurity and embarrassment. _'It's sounds so easy. He hasn't the faintest idea.'_ Mostly she was embarrassed but Yajarobe's words stung.

"No, you're not a coward. And of course I care about you, but it isn't that easy." Maya raised her head and looked at Yajarobe. Her gaze was level, her eyes very clear. Her hands closed around each other, betraying the fear and tension she felt. Hesitantly Yajarobe reached out and untangled one of her tense hands. Then gently held it in his own. Her hand was smooth and cool a hard callus ran down the central dip of her palm. Just as it did down his, own. She didn't fight him, but Yajarobe felt a dull shudder go through her. He tried to catch her eye.

"You make things difficult." Doubtfully Maya looked up at Yajarobe through her lashes. An equal measure of uncertainty and hope filled her. She craved human contact but at the same time, she was afraid of hurting Yajarobe. _'It's enviable that I'll die fighting one day. I live by the sword in some ways.'_ Yajarobe squeezed her hand determined for an answer. Maya looked at him slowly coming to some unspoken agreement. _'There's a price for everything. And there's risk in everything. Where did excessive caution ever get me…Maybe it's time to take a risk.'_ When Gohan's feet sounded on the stairs.

(2002)


	19. House of doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Insert the standard disclaimer on ownership here. I do however own Maya.

Author's notes: I have completely gutted this chapter and redone it since it left me completely stalled for a long time and the quality I have to admit was pretty substandard. Hopefully now I can finish this fic off without any further massive delays, but no promises one never quite knows what life with throw at you.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
_Asterisks indicate telepathic conversations__

Glossary:

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: (Generally) damn or shit.

Hai: Yes

Otousan: Father

Katana: literally a Japanese sword, generally refers to the typical samurai sword.

* * *

The grass rippled, a green ankle deep ocean, driven by an angry wind. An emerald green tide, which lapped at their feet, below an impossibly blue sky. Strong unseen hands tugged Chichi's skirt and ruffled the hair on all their heads as the wind swirled about the dulled silver, white hull of the ship chasing the thin white clouds in its wake.

Chichi, hair, and kimono fluttering crouched in front of her son. Her voice and posture taunt as an over drawn bow. She spoke in a long steady stream barely pausing for breath_. 'He's determined to go just as Gokou would be.'_ Had he been wholly human Chichi would never allowed his departure. However, he was not, and hers' was not the ordinary role of motherhood. Any attempt to restrain Son Gohan, _her _son but perhaps more his fathers son, would be futile. Deep in her frightened heart, Son Chichi knew this, just as she knew the sun must rise and set. '_Isn't he my son too?'_ All she could do was to tell him to be good and to stay out of trouble. The wind made her eyes smart. She wanted to tell him she loved him, was proud of him, and was deeply afraid for him but she had her pride and the words remained unspoken. Gohan accustomed to his mothers emotional out busts stood quiet. He wished his mother would stop, it was embarrassing to be fussed over in front of these strong brave warriors. Gohan glanced over Chichi's shoulder at the small group of people standing behind her.

Gohan met Kuririn's eyes. The silent message passed between them. _'Listen to your mother.' _Kuririn wasn't proud of himself taking Gohan who was after all just a child. Gokou's son or not he was still just a child. Collecting the dragon balls sounded innocuous enough but no one was under the illusion that it was going to be that easy. It never was. Still he too knew the futility of stopping a Son once his mind was set on something. So they waited a scientist, a samurai and two warriors, a child and his mother as unlikely a band of would be saviours as could be imagined.

Maya watched from under her eyelashes._ 'Honestly sometimes, I wonder if it's worth it.' _She was well aware of the need to revive their fallen friends but she could never quite get use to the idea. Death was after all meant to be final.

The sunlight made everything gleam but Chichi's love and fear blanketed everything with its palpable weight. Kuririn and Yajarobe's tense banter filled her ears yet all the while, she was aware of Buruma's increasing restless. She too was tense, they all were. Buruma checked the contents of her capsules repeatedly her movements' stiff and jerky. Maya stood, waiting, watching for some eruption. Time hurried by.

Then by some unspoken accord Buruma, Kuririn and Gohan gathered together. "You guys will keep an eye out for Ranshi won't you?" Kuririn said suddenly. Aware all the sudden that none of them had given her a moments thought. Maya nodded, Yajarobe grunted the affirmative. Buruma scowled at Chichi, her irritation growing, fed by her own nervousness making her increasingly impatient. Then suddenly as Chichi held Gohan in a hard embrace with tears trickling down her face, Buruma exploded. "Would you hurry up we haven't got all day!"

Tension rippled through the five adults. Maya stiffened glaring into Buruma's eyes. Buruma with her hands on her hips scowled sourly. Yajarobe and Kuririn shifted their weight uneasily fully expecting a fight. There was a slow moment of strained silence where the air vibrated with nerve fuelled anger. Chichi looked at Buruma but said nothing, she was beyond fighting. She released her son and backed away the grass rippling about her kimono. Tears ran down her cheeks half hidden by the fluttering of her hair. Buruma glared at Kuririn obvious to Maya's chilling gaze. When he said nothing she disappeared in to the spacecraft. Kuririn looked apologetically at Chichi and guided Gohan on to the craft. Chichi stared after him a single hand outstretched, tears spilling down her cheeks.

In a matter of moments, the craft began to rise. Chichi's skirts fluttered about in the sudden gust of air from the spacecraft. The grass flattened out in a large billowing circle. Maya watched the craft with a mixture of anxiety and disbelief. _'Surely it won't work. It's been sitting there rotting for ages.' _It seemed impossible that such a large heavy thing could break out of the earth's gravity. Chichi stood very still staring up at the craft with her hands fisted at her sides. Her hands were held so tightly that her bones showed clearly through her skin. Her whole body was taut stretched to breaking point. They watched the large craft lift into the bright unsullied sky. Taking their friends into the unknown from where they might never return. Quick sudden fear filled Maya. _'They might never return._' Her fear rippled out but even as she watched, the craft was rapidly out of sight. It was time to leave. Maya gazed at Chichi. _'She's got more courage and back bone than any of us.'_

They walked slowly silently back to Yajarobe's air car. Each filled with filled with their own misgivings and fears. Maya reached out a tentatively brushed Chichi's hand. Suddenly much to Maya's surprise, Chichi's slender fingers grasped her own. It was as if Chichi was trying to support herself. Maya felt nothing but a sad empathy for the young woman, struggling to keep her family together in the face of frightening opposition. Maya hoped most frantically that Chichi would succeed where she had so miserably failed. She squeezed Chichi's hand. She sighed there was nothing they could do but wait and hope. And that was the worst thing of all.

Chichi stared out through the cold glass of the window at the unfamiliar landscape. She had not wanted to stay here. In this silent, well ordered place populated by animals rather than humans. Maya and Yajarobe had insisted however and she hadn't the strength to argue. Perhaps it was, as Yajarobe had said, better than being alone, she didn't know. Chichi knew that somewhere out in the darkness Maya was saying good night to her few favourite animals. The closest thing to family she had. Chichi peered through the gloom but however hard she tried her eyes would not penetrate the gloom. Tired as she was she couldn't sleep. Part of her raged at the husband and son she could neither protect nor control. But she loved them, almost desperately and because of that, she couldn't stop worrying. Out in the darkness she heard a jealous horse call for attention.

Maya laid her hand on Kamikaze's muzzle. Softly she chastised him, stroking his forehead. Briefly, she rested her forehead against the black, hard muscled neck.

His ears swivelled around, swallowing the soft notes of her voice. The big horse quietened under her hand. In the darkness, he was darker still only his bright luminous eyes glittered and were visible in the all encompassing dark. Maya glanced back at the house letting her eyes slide to the darkened window where she was sure she could see the outline of Chichi's body. Kamikaze fidgeted drawing Maya's attention back to him. Maya rubbed the stallion's neck under his thick full mane, gave his rug a quick, final tug, and departed. Maya's hand dropped to stroke the dogs good night as she passed. Above Chichi watched as the light made Maya visible again. She lent against the wall after Maya had disappeared out of sight again. After a few minutes, she heard Maya's voice at the door.

Maya waited. After what seemed like an age, she picked up the tray and started to leave. The door opened. Chichi looked thin and vulnerable with her long hair hanging around her face and wrapt in an old silk robe. Her eyes were dark and tired. Maya gazed at her impassively for a moment before handing her the mug of hot milk.

"Try and get some sleep. There isn't anything much you can do right now but you need to look after yourself." Chichi looked down in to the warm mug. She knew what Maya said was true but it seemed very hard. Maya was still watching her. Chichi retreated into the room, shut the door quietly, and leant against it. A dull moan tore at her throat. Slowly she padded over to the bed and lay down. Staring up at the ceiling while her thoughts chased each round and round her mind. Some how she slept.

Maya stared at the closed door. It was Socrates clawing at her leg that brought her back to reality. She padded down the stairs still worrying.

The light was all wrong. The angle and direction were not as they should have been. Slowly as she surfaced from the depths of sleep. Chichi released she wasn't at home. Then she registered the strange noise a dull muffled thud followed by a faint swish. Chichi lay on her back starting unseeing at the ceiling listening to rhythmic thud. There was something familiar about it. Unwillingly she prised herself from the bed, and wandered to the window. With her hand cupped over her yawning mouth, she gazed out. On the fenced in rectangle of pale sand a small red horse trotted. Round and round in neat even circles. The sand swished and flopped around its feet with every step. Maya stood at the centre of the horse's endless circle holding a whip and a long rope. Chichi stood there for a while her long black hair hanging in untidy tangles around her face. By the time the little red horse had stopped Chichi was nowhere to be seen.

Maya sat on the back step a mug of coffee clasped between her two hands. She smiled at Yarjobe's goading. He seemed, thankfully back to his usual cheerful confident self. Leaning forward, he grinned. One foot resting on the step, his face barely a foot from hers, dark eyes twinkling with mischief.

"If you don't train a bit you'll get out of shape." Maya smiled into her coffee cup, amused. The little puppy looked up at her from his position on Maya's foot and wagged his tail.

"So you say Yajarobe, but I'm not out of shape at all." The puppy barked as if in agreement his tail wagging wildly delighted to be at the centre of things.

"Prove it!" Yajarobe said grinning broadly. Maya snorted.

"You couldn't beat me last time what makes you so sure you can beat me now."

"Hmf that's go nothing to do with it." Yajarobe's eyes glittered at the prospect, belying his gruff tone.

"Really? I'd like to see you try." Maya's voice, still soft and teasing. With one hand, she rubbed the little dog's head. It leapt up scraping its little paws on her knee.

"Fine. Shall we? But don't take it for grated that you'll win this time." Yajarobe grinned.

"Yes I think we shall." Maya stood up still nursing her coffee. She disappeared into the house. Leaving Yajarobe looking down at the little dog.

They stood facing each other across the rippling grass, swords half raised. Poised and ready, each intimately aware of everything around them. Each gust of wind, each steady outward breath, the sun, and the way the light set their blades on fire. They seemed calm but they held themselves in a state of quiet tension. The silence was total. Long moments blended, it seemed they'd never move again.

The sharp glint of sunlight slipping over steel entered her awareness. The katana broke its silence and swung towards her. Quick flickering instinct brought her own blade out to intercept it. Steel on steel screamed about them as the blades locked. Light flashed. For a few seconds they pushed off each other, testing their improvements in strength and skill. The blades began to slip, screaming on the way down. They were an odd contrast; a heavy samurai and his light, lethal katana, a weapon of speed and silence, and the small slim woman and her heavy double edged sword, a weapon of sheer force and power. The light and dark. A god's messenger and a dark wild thing that was never quite what you thought. They drew apart momentarily, blood surging, before crossing their blades again.

The blades clashed again striking against each recoiling and striking again. Gleaming sharply under the sun's light. The two warriors moved with well practiced ease. Each staying calm and steady under the pressure. Neither giving way but neither gaining ground either. Yajarobe despite his stirring soon started to puff. This time when their swords locked between them the Samurai rocked forward forcing all of his weight down on the flat edge of Maya's sword. Maya glared at Yajarobe her eyes burning with irritation and suddenly she disappeared. Some how Yajarobe maintained his balance. He allowed his instinct to lead him and struck out suddenly.

Maya intercepted his blow again. The high pitched screeching of stressed steel returned. She struck out angrily at Yajarobe's katana. Yajarobe felt the weapon loosen in his hands. Sweat started to trickle down his spine. Briefly, he wondered _'how did I get myself into this? What was I thinking?' _Maya recoiled quickly and came in on the attack again. This time Yajarobe was prepared for the ferocity of her attack. When the blades clashed again, he gave a funny little gasp and fell back. He brought his blade up to defend himself. It was about then that Chichi appeared on the back step. Maya mid swing stopped dead in her tracks and ducked out of the way of Yajarobe's sword. His blow had already reached the point of no return, and walked over to her. Chichi stood very still.

Still trembling from adrenalin Maya stood in front of Chichi.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, not really…." Chichi looked straight past Maya and up at the sky.

"Chichi you have to eat." Maya disappeared into the house. She came back with a teapot, cups, and toast. Maya stubbornly drew Chichi over to the table and poured her a cup of tea. Some time later Ox king turned up to, take Chichi into see Gokou. The whole place seemed strangely quiet after they had left. Maya busied herself all the while remembering Kuririn's words. She didn't even know where to begin looking for Ranshi. She'd only met Ranshi a few times. Both the gentle innocent blue haired woman and the blonde gun toting Ranshi.

Maya sat in the grass plating the leather thong into a smooth even loop. Yajarobe sat under the pergola a biscuit in one hand. He watched her thoughtfully. She dropped the loop over the hilt and drew it tight. They where alone but for the horses grazing and grass and sky. He watched her strong deft hands tighten the long ends of the leather. He realised now that Maya was replacing the grip on her sword. Saffron had spent the entire time grazing around them pausing to stare at Maya now and then with her large brown eyes.

"Yajarobe. Do you think they'll succeed? Does it even…." She raised her head and looked at him her leaving the unfinished thought hanging in the air between them. Yajarobe sighed.

"I hope so but I don't know." He looked back into her troubled eyes both thinking the same thing _'Gokou will go after them and if something does happen Chichi will never get over it.' _This time they both sighed. Maya stood up stiffly, and gathered her things together.

"I'm going to look for Ranshi are you coming?" Yajarobe rocked back on his chair and sighed.

"Right then."

They found her slumped over a flat, half drunk beer, her blonde hair lying in a pool of beer and cigarette ash, in a grotty, dank little pub, miles from anywhere so full of smoke you could hardly breathe. She wasn't her self at all. Thin with hollow cheeks and dreadfully pale. Her eyes glassy and unfocused stared through them. They paid her tab and dragged her limp and unresisting back to the house, wondering just what exactly to do with her.

Yajarobe stayed, he could hardly do anything else. They had poured a few glasses of water down Ranshi's unresisting throat, washed the beer and ash from her hair, face, and arms before bundling her into a spare bed.

Maya sat on a lounge chair clasping a mug of tea between her hands, her hair lying loose on her arms. The house was quiet but truth be told she didn't have a drop of energy left within her. Elbows on her knees, she drooped over her cold tea too drained to even get up. _'What's going to happen to Ranshi?'_ There was no problem with her staying. Just the thought that Ranshi needed far more than Maya herself could provide. She sighed. In all pervading silence, everyone, everything was asleep but her and her mind. Her mind refused to stop, it hurried in pointless circles, like a puppy chasing its tail. It was dark chiefly because she hadn't the energy to coax the dying embers of the fire back to life. The light wasn't on she preferred the fire glow. Her hair hung loosely the ember lights making it gleam all manner of red and gold.

She put the mug down and lay on the lounge staring into the glow. Finally, it seemed time and circumstances were going to force her to associate more closely with the senshi and she wasn't sure she liked the fresh weight of responsibility. Last time it had been a bit too much, Kami bringing her here hadn't just saved her life, it had saved her from herself. She hadn't forgotten. The humble and simple truth was she knew exactly how Ranshi felt. She didn't want to get too close to anyone, but she knew she all ready had, and what was worse was she was wavering. Caring was hard, so was being alone but the realisation that you had failed to protect those in your care was by far the hardest thing of all and she didn't want to go back to that. She couldn't, because it was impossible to live with it twice. The embers died out and she was left in the dark.

(2002 main content, edited and reloaded 2004)


	20. One voice in the dark

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I am only borrowing them please insert the standard disclaimer here. I do however own Maya.

Author notes: With thanks and affection to Doramouse and her ever useful Character Compendium. I'm not really sure how well this chapter works as a continuation from the last one, however I've done my best. My Japanese isn't terribly good so if you happen to be fluent in Japanese and see some glaring error please tell me. Thank you for coming this far, please read and review.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
_Asterisks indicate telepathic conversations__

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: (Generally) damn or shit.

Hai: Yes

Otousan: Father

Katana: literally a Japanese sword, generally refers to the typical samurai sword.

* * *

The muted light from the hall only just reached the bottom of the stairs. There was no moonlight; it was dark, and very still, so still, that his heartbeat seemed to drown out everything else. Yajarobe looked down at dark form, hair spilling every which way over the end of the chair. He couldn't sleep, not when Maya's ki reverberated through the whole house. His mind had gone back and forth over everything that had happened since the fight with the saiya-jin. The Senshi had gotten a lot of media attention over the fight and he himself had loved it. Some recognition at last! But Maya, he'd watched Maya side step all the attention as neatly as if it were second nature. The one reporter with the nerve to approach her sparking eyes and all had been told to go and do something constructive like feed the starving orphans. Despite all his persistence, he'd ended up scuttling off with his tail between his legs after one of Maya's savage little glares. Aside from the fact that the top of Maya's head had barely been level with his shoulders, Yajarobe had to be content just to grin at the look on the reporters face. Laughing just wouldn't have been dignified!

Yajarobe sighed. He looked down at Maya in the half light, sharply aware he still didn't know all that much about her. The fact turned it over and over in his mind like a pebble in a stream. The more he thought about it the more he questioned his right to question her. In the end, he was just a ronin with many secrets of his own. He exhaled quietly, pondering on the exhaustion that prevented her from snapping awake, not noticing his own careful quietness. His eyes trailed over the bright hair and the long fine hands with their hard calluses, he felt again the same strong pull. He knew he'd seen enough to realise that in some ways her values were more the traditional samurai values than his own. He was a samurai in his heart and bone. _'But…_' Yajarobe sighed. He'd long since started to lose his belief in the bushi-do. For a long time he'd kept asking himself who she was, but now he found himself caring less and less. He was sinking and he knew it and the ronin in him pulled both ways. In the pre dawn darkness, the hour before the dawn, he walked out still a ronin at heart. The moon was gone and the sun had not yet risen, and his feet were silent on the frosty grass. He disappeared into the dark.

She traced the trails of floral garlands on the ceiling with her eyes. In the early dawn light the whole expanse of it was more pink than white. She sighed. Her back hurt from spending the night on the lounge instead of in her bed. The long hard fingers of her right hand trailed in her hair and pressed against her scalp. She sighed again and dragged her self up right. The day had started and she had work to do, and there were her three refugees to attend to.

Saffron flicked her head over the half door and whickered her usual greeting. She was quite the old lady now with deep hollows above her eyes and grey hairs in her coat. Her eyes where still bright and she remained her curious cheerful self. Maya didn't ride her much now she was too willing. She would behave for anyone, Gohan could ride her with little more than a rope slung round her neck, but for Maya she would lay down and die, she only had to ask. Her spirit was still that of a young horse but her legs weren't. All those years of guerrilla tactics had damaged Saffron's body too, and there was no Kami to make her young again. _'But still…' _With the other horses fed and out on pasture and the boxes clean, Maya looked up at the sky. It was still early, she shivered in the crisp air. Still half an hour's freedom and solitude would help her no end.

Saffron walked out across the sand leaving a little u shaped pattern in her wake until the ocean gobbled it up. She strode out confident in Maya's hands and legs that had guided her unerringly her whole life. Maya breathed the sharp salty air with pleasure, ran her hands though Saffron's dark mane and turned back for home with some reluctance. _'How,'_ she wondered, _'are we going to get it through Ranshi's head that Tien will be back.'_

There was no Yajarobe. She should have known, should have sensed it but she'd been too distracted to notice. Now she did, she was surprised at how her heart sank over it. The whole place felt so heavy and quiet her skin crawled. The saiya-jin had stirred up so much inside each of them. The saiya-jin and the devastation they had left had brought out both their strengths and insecurities. So she told Ranshi alone. And told her over and over in the hope of penetrating her mind.

Ranshi sat hunched over the kitchen bench her dark eyes focused on the shinning surface. Maya had just finished explaining Namek and the dragon balls _and_ most importantly what Buruma and Kuririn were up to, for the second time. It wouldn't penetrate. Ranshi had _seen_ Tien die true, it had been on television but she had seen it and Tien had been revived once already.

Her mind couldn't cope, since that moment it had simply shut down. Yet here was Maya abruptly trying to jar her back to life. Ranshi's mind was adamant she didn't want to wake up, at least in this ambient state, not really alive and not really dead and most certainly not present, she didn't hurt. If she believed this hard, stubborn woman, she'd have hope again but she'd hurt again. _'No! No!'_ She couldn't bare it. She felt Maya's fingers under her chin. Hard calloused fingers cool, firm strong fingers. They held her lightly with utmost gentleness yet they were firm they would entertain no argument. Against her will she found herself gazing straight into Maya's blazing brown eyes. They were kind but frustrated.

"People are risking their lives to bring Tien back to you the least you can do is acknowledge it!" Maya's voice was a low angry growl. She had tried her best to be kind and compassionate, but her own emotions were in such a tumultus mess that she'd have given anything for 24 hours away from all human kind. She hardly even thought of herself as human any more, hated people in her personal space and kept her distance in general. Private she called it, but she looked into Ranshi's wide almost frightened eyes and softened. The blonde woman was suffering, she knew that deep dark shattering pain all too intimately not to know. Then softly, very gently, but with that ever present steel behind it.

"I know it hurts. But it's time to wake up Ranshi." She slid her fingers out from under Ranshi's chin and leaned back playing with the end of her plait to observe Ranshi from a more comfortable distance. Maya pretended not to notice Ranshi glancing up at her slyly from under her lashes, considering what she'd said weighing it up. Maya twitched her fingers aware she was little more than a silhouette with the light streaming in from the window behind her. _'Pfft...Who needs Yajarobe I'm managing so far without him. So far at any rate.'_ Ranshi didn't seem to make a decision one way or the other. She did however brighten a little and allowed Chichi to drag her to the Son residence.

The sunlight went gold, as the sun sank she lent against the veranda Socrates in her arms. She felt deeply lonely standing there, with just her cat. It irritated her she'd trained herself to manage alone and to not miss company but now and then the little cracks appeared. Telling a truth all their own, one she didn't care to admit to. She didn't feel that it paid to be vulnerable and being lonely certainly counted, all the same, she wished, he'd at least said good bye. Maya lent her cheek into Socrates fur, he purred while Maya's eyes followed Chichi as she dragged Ranshi down the drive. But all the same, she still felt like she was on her island remote from everything. Normally she liked it made her feel safe, but right this second it didn't feel too pleasant at all.

Restless she released Socrates and stepped down off the veranda. She just walked. Her feet lead her through the trees and down to the sand. The sea was golden, a wide endless expanse of shining gold. It slipped up on to the shore and then retreated with a single drawn out sigh. Maya shuffled along the sand, the crisp breeze tugging little strands of hair free from her long plait. She gazed out across the water….her eyes not really seeing it at all. Her hand ran to the end of her plait and pulled it free. The breeze lifted, fluttering, transforming her hair into a bright vivid banner against the golden sea. Why had he gone, without a word, it wasn't something he normally did. He was surly sometimes without a doubt but she herself could be terribly abrupt when it suited her. She sighed and the sea seemed to sigh too. _'They don't see me as a threat any more.'_ Somehow, she wasn't sure if that pleased her or not.

Maya sat down and attempted to shake herself back to normalcy. Her hair fluttered about on the wind. No amount of will power seemed to be able to close the crack in her outer self. The events over the past few weeks had chipped at her defences and reopened the gapping holes within her and of them, her self enforced loneliness was by far the worst.

The sun had almost dropped in to the sea, and the light had become very gold indeed. Her bright, beautiful hair fluttered in the strong breeze, her eyes looked out across the sea, but she wasn't there. Yajarobe paused in the trees. She was so still. His feet touched almost silently down on the sand. She didn't move.

"You left without saying goodbye." He glanced down at her she was motionless, still, staring at the gold drenched sea.

"Does it matter so much?"

"No, I suppose not." She was lying they both knew it. Yajarobe looked at her wondering. Korin was probably right the more she had people around her the more she realised how lonely she was. _'Or is it something else.' _The gold sea slowly turned red with the light of the setting sun, and Maya shivered. Her eyes wide. She shivered again and closed her eyes. It wasn't the sea she could see but blood. Yajarobe watched her covertly giving nothing away.

"What are you thinking about?" Maya looked down at the sand and shook her head smiling sadly. There was along pause Yajarobe looked out at the sea and wondered. _'What brought that shivering on, what did she see?_' Maya stared at her hand running in through the sand. Then sighed.

"Home…." Yajarobe glanced at her startled.

"That's what I was thinking about…." There was a long awkward silence. During which they both berated themselves. The sea still looked like an ocean of blood but she'd shaken herself free of the revere now. Maya listened to the sea. She breathed in the sea air some how it soothed her. She had been born near the sea, and when things had fallen apart, it had protected her. Yajarobe glanced at Maya.

"Maya what really happened to you?" He said it softly his heart thudding in his chest. Yajarobe felt torn, it seemed strange that Maya had lived for so long amongst them, yet no one really knew anything much about her at all. Deep down he _wanted _to know, even if at the same time he had come to care less. He wanted to know, he wanted to _understand_ her, as it was sometimes she left him feeling baffled. Maya stared at the sea. There was a long drawn out pause. She took so long answering that Yajarobe though she had not heard. Everyone it seemed to Maya was gnawing at the question like a well chewed bone. At first, it had been easy to side step the questions. Maya keep to herself totally in some ways. Nevertheless, even she knew that those few softly spoken words were inevitable. Besides when he asked her how many lives she'd taken even then she'd side stepped, _'only those who are dieing,'_ that was what she'd said_. ' But everyone is dieing one breath at a time.'_

"A lot of things…too much to ever explain, ….and I don't think I could." She didn't take her eyes from the sea, her voice was very soft and resigned. Maya felt Yajarobe's dark eyes watching her. She wondered if somewhere along the way she'd lost her own self, she could still remember the past however distant with a sharpness and clarity that seemed some how out of place. She could still see their faces clearly even now when some of it was all so long ago.

"And anyway it wasn't just me, I was just one of a wave, a sea of humanity." She sighed.

"That bled. And died and will end with me." _' The only difference is that I lived and they died. And that makes all the difference in the world. Heh, now you're being melodramatic.'_ She looked up at him, tired and resigned. Pulling away from the long bloody talons of the past. She sighed she didn't want to explain it, over the years she'd learnt more than she cared to know. Living in the underground, in the shadows. Like a hundred thousand others had all over the world time and time again though out history. Only unlike those others, they'd been fighting people who'd grabbed for mortality and come oh so very close to obtaining it. _'How on earth do I explain such a thing to someone who has no idea about it at all, especially when I don't really want to?'_ Maya looked up at the sky, the stars had appeared as pale white smudges in the slowly darkening blue expanse.

"It was the deavel that started it." The foreign word rolled off her tongue but it meant nothing to Yajarobe. Maya fell silent and stared out at the churning sea. Seeing only the past sliding before her eyes.

The last days, the broken cities mere upheavals of half rotting debris. The world, her world forever in twilight of death. Shattered and decayed. Twisted bodies of man and manmade things lying entombed in a wasteland and herself entirely alone. Gutted, wild and almost without sanity she had hunted the fathers of this mass apocalypse down, and failed. What had they called her back then, before she'd been left alone, Ren's father and the other's…._'Saishuu ten ken.'_ Roughly, the last sword of heaven, it had been given half in jest, but in the end, she made it breathe. So in some strange way it had become a person of it's own sperate from herself. And Kami, Kami had let her live to regret it. It might have been funny if it hadn't been so dreadful.

Yajarobe sat down in the sand beside her, his forehead knotted in confusion. _'Deavel…'_

"What's a Deavel?" Maya started.

"The devil. They were people, men mostly, and wealthy too. They didn't want to die you see, so they poured money so much money into building bodies for themselves that wouldn't die. That was the idea anyway but it wasn't very popular. Once people heard about it they wanted to put a stop to it." She dug her fingers into the sand recalling the carnage that followed. One person could change the world but that didn't mean they should.

"They had so many people against them, but they wouldn't give in, they wanted it so much. They started using scare tactics and it just escalated from there till there was hardly anyone left."

Maya sighed her eyes had gone a strange colour and the colour had left her face. Yajarobe just watched ready to grab her if she fainted or started to cry. She didn't do either but she took several unsteady breaths and closed her eyes. Shivering knowing she was breaking the seal on Pandora's Box. The memories controlled, as they were, still existed vivid and strong. After all how could she forget.

"People died not one or two but hundreds, thousands, millions more even I suppose. Too many to count. I lost everything my parents, my husband, my daughter…and the others in the end I lost everyone." Yajarobe started at her his stomach sinking.

_'They came these men with their wealth and power up against governments that would not yield. They had the means and the desire and they ran with both. Ordinary people were the ones that got caught up in the middle of it. Ordinary people like Kioshi…'_

"Kioshi was waiting at the corner in the shopping strip to meet me. And then out of nowhere it…it…" Maya's shaking had increased. Her fists clenched into tight knots.

She remembered running forward pushing again the crush of many panicking people. Her feet crunching on glass. Stumbling over the fallen. Black sky and the gloom, the smoke. Her own heart hammering against her chest urgently. Dragging, clawing, fighting her way through the rising tsunami of humanity. To Kioshi. Kioshi's eyes, his dark kind eyes filling with rain. Kneeling in the gutter, in the blood, in her husband's blood. Her skirt and lap soaked with the steady flow of blood and rain. Their blood, the blood of many.

"Oh god Yajarobe. They just left him…. they left him laying on the concrete half in the gutter. There was blood everywhere. I couldn't do a thing. I put my hand over the wound but the blood…. the blood…. I couldn't stop it. It ran through my fingers and down the gutter and there wasn't a damned thing I could do!" Maya shook, blood trickled over her fingers from where her nails had cut into her palms. The memory was still there even after all this time. Still strong, and vivid, it had shocked and shattered her at the time and still had the power to hurt.

For Maya it had been the start of an endless ocean of blood letting. Blood that ran down her hands and into an ever widening sea at her feet. The blood of the fallen and the blood she'd spilt herself. It all flowed together. She did not cry. She forced herself to calm down. As her bright hair was whipped about by the wind, she suddenly understood. It wasn't the saiya-jin that had shaken her, it was Napa's warm blood spilling down her hands. Drained and silent, Maya stood up, blood dripping from her fingers down into the sand. She looked down at Yajarobe, she could not say any more and the dark had closed in. Yajarobe was silent. He just gazed back at her and sighed. It was just the tip of the iceberg, that alone made his heart sink.

(2004)


	21. Shaken

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ in any shape way or form. Insert the standard disclaimer here.

Author notes: Well since had disposed of the use of the asterisk amongst other things, I am now :: using :: to enclose telepathic conversations. The end is in sight now please read and review.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
_:: indicate telepathic conversations::__

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: (Generally) damn or shit.

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Otousan: Father

Katana: Literally a Japanese sword, generally refers to the typical samurai sword.

Sensei: Teacher

Gomen: Sorry

Ten: Heaven

Ken: (a) Sword, not necessarily a Japanese one.

Saishuu: The last

* * *

She was still a mad thing, a wild thing, under her skin she always had been. It lay beneath the self she presented to the world, controlled, steady but breathing and still influencing her actions. Passionate people are often so and Maya had a will not just of iron but of steel. Self-control and self will are often closely related. Her hands held Kamikaze's powerful canter back to something more closely resembling the rebound of a coiled spring. She was strong and now she sought to control herself completely again. Her eyes blazed between Gokou and Korin she wasn't sure who she wanted to maim first. _'Gokou you baka! How could you just leave without even a breath to your wife?'_ The trouble was she knew exactly why. Chichi's anger was legendary but all the same, Maya was aware of the fear and desperation behind it. No one, after all, wishes to be left completely alone. She dug her knuckles into Kamikaze's black neck. _'As for Korin. What ever Korin thinks I'm no prize for Yajarobe.' _Shewas no wife for a samurai, not in her pool of blood. Her control had slipped and now she clawed it back. She saw Korin's intention as clear as glass, and no, it was time to go back.

The black horse strained his ears to her, eyes wide, dark, and glittering with nervousness. He could feel the burning cold resolve from the woman on his back. It flowed through him, down the reins and through each hair, making his skin prickle. She turned him abruptly charging up off the sand into the bamboo in a cascade of glittering silica. Her fingers tightened on the hilt and Kamikaze shivered as he felt the blade swing over his neck. The sight of shinning silver filling his vision for a heart beat. Then a sharp crack and the bamboo fell about his hard black hooves. How he flew! So strong, so fast. She could fly, but flying never sent the blood rushing though her veins like this. The hard bundle of muscle and fire at her command and the grace and control of kenjutsu. Nothing else came close. Kamikaze snorted and Maya drew him round, wheeling him, driving his hocks under him, and cutting a swath through the bamboo as they thundered through.

She halted the stallion, who still trembled with nerves at the edge of the sand. The bright glint of the sword, its tip pointing to the earth at his girth, seemed even brighter against the sweaty black coat. Maya was calmer. Anger fizzed a little less aggressively in her veins. She flicked the sword irritably, more out of habit than anything, before drawing it through the cloth and sheathing it. She glanced back at the decimated bamboo. Her sensei had taught her well, her skills had not faded, just her aggression and her drive. Kamikaze snorted arching his neck, champing the bit. Well trained as he was, he still got nervous in the face of such powerful human emotions. Maya wheeled him and sent him charging down across the sand. Hooves dipping into the ocean throwing up sparkling droplets against the sun. So it seemed, that he ran through a wall of showering crystals. Maya, plait snapping in the wind of their onward rush, settled behind his neck and sent him on. At her bidding, he pinned his ears back and sprinted. His heavy black tail streamed out behind him like a cloak. Plaited leather in her hands, steady mouth on the bit, and the heavy weight of the sword on her waist and hip, and above all the sharp cut of the wind on her skin burnt the last of her anger out. Calm once again reigning, she brought him back to a long striding walk.

Chichi leant against the railing, her black hair loose around her shoulders. She and Ranshi were still staying at Maya's but the older woman had been decidedly restless for the last few days. Chichi had a feeling it was something to do with Yajarobe. He hadn't turned up for a few days either. Then again, it had really come to a point when Gokou had left. Chichi sighed, and pulled on a strand of hair. She'd felt dreadfully upset about that. He kept doing it, leaving without so much as a good bye. Still it was a little heartening to think that there were people just as upset over Gokou's lack of farewells on her behalf. She sighed and looked at the distant mountains all blue and white their peaks shrouded in cloud. '_Just come back Gokou come back…alive this time. And bring Gohan back with you.' _

The view might have been wonderful but she wished the people in the house were as peaceful as the view. The last she'd seen of Maya had been four hours earlier as she'd bustled Kamikaze out of the paddock and pulled the old plaited bridle over his ears. She'd been in a fine temper though she'd done her best to hide it. She'd vaulted on the black horses back with all the athleticism of a teenager, sword glinting on her hip. Chichi wondered if Maya slept with it, she'd only once seen her without it. She sighed _'Otousan you were right, you can take the person out of the warrior but never the warrior out of the person. It's the same with Gokou too, with all of them.'_

"Isn't she back yet?" Ranshi asked padding up the veranda.

"Iie" Chichi smiled. Ranshi seemed much better, nowhere near her usual self yet but still she was a lot more alert and you could hold a conversation with her now. Maya had commented that she'd need to rest a lot for a time, and looking at her Chichi could understand that. She certainly slept a lot. The sun was starting to slither behind the trees, Chichi wondered idly if Maya had brained herself or something but she doubted it. At that moment, the black horse appeared through the trees.

Ranshi sat on the veranda in the dark, rubbing the puppy's exposed belly. The strains of some unknown melody filled the air around her. As above her, above the sweet wisteria, Maya's fingers slipped across the piano keys. She closed her eyes and listened aware of Chichi leaning against the doorframe behind her listening too. Such a strange song filled with an aching longing. Suddenly it paused leaving the final notes hanging on the air. Then slowly but with growing strength it started again. Another beautiful emotional unknown song, intertwined with the sweet sent of the wisteria and filling the cool night air with its wordless lament.

Maya played from memory, a memory even older than that of Kioshi. Even with her eyes closed, her fingers slipped unerringly over the keys. Worn old ivory keys as familiar as the plaited leather reins on her old bridle. There was no other noise, just the strains of Beethoven's inexpertly played music filling the quiet night. She sighed as she played the final notes and slid her hands into her lap onto Socrates fur. She was calmer now, calm enough that she could almost forgive Gokou's foolishness, and Yajarobe's encouragement. But Korin's plotting was another matter. Eyes closed she stroked Socrates fur. _'Pity.' _She was only steps away from falling in love with Yajarobe. It wasn't right. Her past that made such a thing impossible.

The cold edge in the air, belied the bright sunlight. The breath of human and animal alike hung on the air. Maya sat astride Kamikaze peering down at Socrates in vague amusement. Socrates stood firmly in her way, eyes focused on her face. Kamikaze stamped his steel shod hooves bare inches from the cat's paws and head. He looked up at Maya his blue eyes very bright and meowed inquisitively. _'Cats, always in the road.'_ There was something decidedly peevish about her thoughts. The image of Korin hovered in her mind.

"Go home Socrates!" The cat didn't move. He merely meowed at her inquiringly.

Kamikaze's hooves thudded. Four quick beats then a moments silence as his hooves reached out across the grass followed four more quick beats. Nostrils flared, ears pricked, eyes on the thick hedge ahead. The cold air, Maya's fingers light on his mouth smoothly drawing him back, the deep tangle of green up ahead blocking their path filled his consciousness. She pushed him on hard, his feet drummed, his stride lengthened. The stallion's body arched and the impact of his hind feet digging in and pushing off ran through her. Then ahead through the trees, a sharp gleam of silver pieced her awareness. Her sword though at her side was out of reach, the expanse of Kamikaze's hard arched black neck blocked its path. Up ahead the katana gleamed as cold and final as a death threat, but one katana she could deal with. A katana and a wakizashi were another matter completely, but all she could see was one blade. As Kamikaze landed, she hooked him back and spun him about coming face to face with her attacker.

"Yajarobe!" He smiled up at her humourlessly as he sheathed his sword.

"Korin wants you." She scowled her own sword hilt gripped in her fingers. Eyes flashing.

"So you pull a katana on me?"

"I knew it'd make you stop. The mood you've been in lately I doubted you'd stop just for me." Maya grunted, he was probably right.

"Well I can't say I'm overly impressed with your helping Gokou to slink off without even a single word to his wife! And don't think I didn't notice how quickly the rest of you scuttled off leaving me with the fall out." Her eyes burnt into him. He couldn't really say anything, partly he'd done what Korin had asked, but there was no doubt he'd cut and run to avoid Chichi's predictable and he had to admit understandable upset. Maya sighed.

"What does he want, the conniving pain in the arse."

"You think I know?! I'm just the messenger."

"Hmm, you're more than that. I know you, even if he didn't tell you you'd have a fair idea. Tell him I'm busy." She nudged Kamikaze forward.

"You know he won't accept that, he wants you up there before night fall. I don't know what he wants but it's important what ever it is." She pulled up. They regarded each other, the tension between them filling the air. Kamikaze loathing it swung sideways.

"Gomen Yajarobe. I know it's not entirely your fault." She sounded terribly apologetic, and it threw Yajarobe. He was expecting abruptness, stubbornness prickliness at the very least, but not this. She sighed a little. Yajarobe's expression of startled surprise was enough. She felt guilty she knew full well she was being grumpy and difficult.

"I'll get up there later but I can't stand here talking. Kamikaze's too hot to stand." He stepped off, the black horse, tail high nostrils wide. Yajarobe watched him go with that quick and jaunty tread, full of nervous fire and found himself staring at Mayas long glossy plait.

Yajarobe sat tensely on the steps up from Korin's tower to Kami's lookout. He could not see anything but he could hear perfectly well. It wasn't exactly honourable, but then nor were a lot of things. He listened intently but all he could hear was Maya's light impatient tread.

"You really shouldn't eve's drop you know. It's so silly, and you're better than that." She was standing on the edge looking down at him smiling in amusement. She swung round her plait swinging to and dropping over her shoulder. He froze, watching her for a moment.

"Well come on then, if you want to listen you might as well do it openly. I'm hardly going to complain about it."

Korin was as ever inscrutable. Maya sat as she often did with her back against one of the columns, arms folded.

"I want you to do something for me." Maya grunted she didn't like conversations that started that way. There was always a catch in there somewhere. The question wasn't so much what as how much it was going to cost her.

"Hmm…Nani?" Korin smiled faintly the suspicion was evident not just in her voice but in the cool look that accompanied it. He paced a few steps to the left.

"As you know Kami-sama's gone and the only members of the senshi left are Yajarobe and of course yourself." He peered at her from under his lashes. Maya's eyes where half closed but he could feel her watching him. _'Hmmm, yes telling me something that I don't already know.'_ Maya sighed audibly.

"Would you kindly stop covering known ground and get on with it. I'd like to get home before dooms day." _' Especially considering who's in residence right now!'_ Korin smirked.

"Well, it's quite simple really. I want you to be on alert."

"Nani! I'm already on alert." She sounded irritated not truly angry.

"That's not what I mean I mean something's going to happen I don't know what yet but I want you ready when it does. We need the ten ken. We need it more than ever now so you'd better be ready." Maya's eyes narrowed.

"Ten ken." Her eyes flashed, her heart froze in her chest. When it again started beating she was filled with an ice cold aggression, he was playing with her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Korin's staff swing at her head.

Yajarobe watched eyes wide, as Maya's hand shot out and knocked the wooden staff across the lookout. He'd seen that before somewhere, _'but where…'_. He had a flickering image of a wakizashi hilt deflecting a katana in the same way, but the memory had the same disjointed out of focus quality of an old grainy bit of film. It was connected to a voice a voice telling him that fighting on the edge of life and death in a war zone was the difference between a good and great swordsman. Maya's voice cold and hard jerked him back to the present.

"You can think again if you think that's going to work." Those eyes they blazed with a raw cold anger and Korin. Korin just smirked, seemingly well pleased.

"I know who you are." He said cheerfully. Maya growled.

"You think you do. There's no such thing as ten ken, it's a myth." Her voice vibrated. Korin just continued to smirk. Yajarobe knew that smirk, what ever it was he wanted to know he'd found out from that one single movement. Yajarobe frowned what was it? That movement, all he could think was battou-jutsu but she'd just used her wrist and the back of her hand not her sword. _'No that's not it what is it?'_ She was better, better than he'd thought and he knew she outstripped him in kenjutsu. He had felt it from that first spar, tired and thin as she was he'd felt it. Her skill, her clear headedness, her ability to read his actions. He'd always been good but that voice, that memory. _'The difference between a good swordsman, Yajarobe and a great one, is fighting on the knife edge, the nether world between life and death. That is the difference. To survive such a thing you must go beyond good or even outstanding. I hope you never come to that.'_ That was the difference between them, he had known it from the first moment their swords touched. Here was the proof, few could intercept Korin's swing and Maya had done it without even seeming to try. _'Ten ken…..'_ What on earth did Korin mean and Maya's response was so fierce. He didn't quite know what was going on but it bothered him. Maya stood up and looked Korin hard in the face. :: Don't mention ten ken again! I don't want to hear it!::

"I'm going." Korin watched her walk to the edge of the lookout back straight her plait twitching. She wasn't happy, but he'd gotten what he'd wanted.

Ten ken, ten ken it beat down in side her. _'Why now? Why after all this time? What does it matter to him?'_ She flew rapidly her thoughts scorching a path in side her. _'Ten ken. Saishuu ten ken.'_ No one had said that for so long, her heart had stopped beating at the words _'ten ken'_ it scared her half to death. For if, he knew that, what else did he know. Ten ken, ten ken it beat down in side, in her veins, her heart, her mind.

(2004)


	22. Of cloven hooves and feline wisdom

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. DBZ is owned by various individuals and companies world wide not by me. Insert the usual disclaimer here.

Author notes: I find fight scenes very difficult to write, so I'm a little uncertain as to how this one works. I've rewritten it so many times I've nearly gone cross eyed, so I hope it works now! Also I've not had any reviews since I started up dating this fic again. Not that I'm surprised after the massive time lapse between chapters but I'd really love some feedback. While I can't say I love flames, constructive criticism will be well noted and all comments are avidly read. Again my thanks to Doramouse. Please read and review.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
_:: indicate telepathic conversations::__

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: (Generally) damn or shit.

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Otousan: Father

Katana: Literally a Japanese sword, generally refers to the typical samurai sword.

Sensei: Teacher

Gomen: Sorry

Ten: Heaven

Ken: (a) Sword, not necessarily a Japanese one.

Saishuu: The last

**

* * *

**

**One year ago.**

Korin had been wrong it was the only conclusion she could come to. Months had passed and nothing untoward had happened. In fact everything had carried a long rather peacefully, except of course for two flies in the ointment. Gokou's apparent lack of desire to return, and Vegeta.

Between them, the senshi kept a very close eye on the saiya-jin prince. To the point where he'd become a nervous, panicky, wreck. Vegeta had found being tracked more or less constantly very unnerving and Maya who was very good at tracking people without them being aware of it had frightened him more than he liked to admit. Finally, perhaps in a fit of frustrated anxiety he'd taken a spacecraft from the Briefs. Apparently to find Gokou but the senshi weren't convinced.

The house was silent and empty again, with Chichi and Gohan at home and Ranshi back with Tien, it seemed more lonely than peaceful. Leaning over the railing watching the slowly darkening sky. Maya pondered again at the strange phenomenon that was the dragon balls. The idea of someone being dead then suddenly alive again was an odd one. She was so use to death being completely and irrevocably final that the whole thing seemed decidedly surreal. Still the memory of Ranshi so impossibly happy made it easy to bush aside the whole surreal feeling. The relief and joy in Ranshi's eyes at the sight of Tien had been more than enough of a reward for any amount of inconvenience or frustration on her part.

She sighed, on the surface everything was back to normal, but there was still that niggling thought that things weren't settled. She rubbed Socrates under the chin with a single crooked finger. At least only Yajarobe had heard the conversation between Korin and herself. With anyone else, it might not have died so quickly and quietly. She still noticed Yajarobe giving her the occasional curious glance but he wasn't one to pry. Slowly almost imperceptibly she'd accepted things, and Yajarobe was making semi regular visits again. They got along so well, so comfortably, it relieved her growing loneliness, and anyway by now it seemed to be totally out of her hands. Socrates slipped up on to her shoulder, it was pleasant just to watch the world turn. Now if only Gokou would make reappearance things would be back the way she liked them.

It came as a cold shock in the back of her consciousness. She stopped in her tracks, wire cutters poised over a half curled strand of wire. It wasn't even a remotely pleasant feeling. Quickly she finished tying the wire and clearing up before flying back to the house.

Maya crouched behind an outcrop of earth and split rock, fingers gripping her sword hilt. Ki suppressed to nothingness. She doubted anyone was aware of her presence. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on but judging by what she'd heard this was Freezia. _'On the hunt for Gokou no doubt.'_ Maya tensed trying to decide what to do. Off to the west she could feel the rest of the senshi and more worrying still, Vegeta. _'All together like a flock of sitting ducks.'_ She'd been training, Korin's words had galvanised her into it. There were two of them, both impossibly strong. She pressed her hand against the rock, just as she felt she'd better do something, though she wasn't quite sure what, she sensed another person. Crouching down she edged forward and peered through the rocks. He was young, more a boy than a man. His body still in the last stages of awkwardness. Only short, with pale hair and a sword across his back. His posture radiated quiet confidence. He reached for his sword and as Maya watched his swordsmanship a growing sense of shock and concern filled her. _'Who taught him this?'_ His ki spiked and his aura flared brightly gold around him and her anxiety only grew. He was so very powerful and so young.

Carefully she watched the quick decisive battle, her mind busy. He was very strong and confident in his own strength but there were rough edges to his form and his sword handling was slightly sloppy for all its impressiveness. _'Who is this boy? This immensely powerful but half-trained boy.'_ Her eyes watched every movement, analysing and filing them away for future reference. He didn't hesitate, he wasn't over confident, and he didn't mess about. After the dust settled, she stood up and looked at the battlefield. Deep in thought, _'something very odd is going on here'_. She could still feel his presence. He was with the senshi. _'Ah well maybe it's time to make an appearance.'_

Kuririn rolled the soft drink can with his foot. Listening intently to the conversations going on quietly around him. The wind blew a little dust around and as it settled Maya appeared. Trunks felt a faint barb of panic run through him. He didn't recognise this woman but he couldn't fail to see the heavy sword at her hip glinting in the sun. As disconcerting as being amongst all these people who'd died so long ago was, the appearance of this unknown woman was even more unnerving.

"So you decide to make an appearance then." Vegeta's tone grated with an implied insult. Maya's eyes twinkled. She'd been lurking about listening to the conversation for a while. Eavesdropping was another thing she was good at and it had its points.

"Hmm, at least I don't let myself get bundled into clothing more suited to a toddler." Vegeta scowled. Maya ran her eyes over Trunks thoughtfully. His blue eyes, lavender hair, and the Capsule corp jacket, all so strongly reminiscent of Buruma. He was tense though this one. He stood up, very straight but his eyes were wary and uncertain. Her fingers twitched toward her sword's hilt unconsciously. _'Stupid, stupid, he feels threatened enough no need to set him off.'_ Gohan broke the quiet stand off.

"Maya-san! Did you see this guy, he turned into a super saiya-jin and killed Freezia just like that? And he said in an hour, Otousan's coming back!" His voice bubbled with excitement but Maya glanced at him, eyes narrowed. Aware it wasn't just excitement he was trying to break the tension too. Gohan just grinned up at her apparently innocent. _'Too old for your years aren't you little Son.'_

"Hmm, I saw." She regarded Trunks with increasing interest. _'Super saiya-jin…. Hmm.'_ She'd heard Vegeta's various aggressive comments. A Saiya-jin with Buruma's hair a vague thought crossed her mind accompanied by a certain amount of amusement. _'Oh surely not.'_

"You saw! Were where you anyway?" Yamcha demanded, eyes wide and just a little annoyed. Kuririn gazed up at her thoughtfully.

"Yeah Maya, where were you?" She could feel the prickle of their eyes on her.

"Not far. Fairly silly to all stick together, if Freezia had taken it into his head he could have killed the lot of you then where would we be?" The silence was deafening. The thought hadn't even crossed their minds. Well it had crossed Vegeta's but he didn't really care one way or the other. Maya folded her arms and sighed. Dust swirled up again. Maya watched it swirl quietly out of view.

"What would it have mattered Freezia could blow up the whole planet anyway, and then everyone would be dead if we stuck together or not." Buruma folded her arms and nodded. Maya smiled.

"Could doesn't mean would. Do you think he would have landed if he'd intended on doing that straight away? Of course, not he wanted to play with us. He wanted to punish Gokou as much as he could and so…"

"He landed with the intention of killing us off slowly…..to make Gokou suffer?"

"Hmm, I would think so." Silence again. Heavier this time. They looked at her looked at the ground, but most of all she could feel two sets of eyes burning into her. Vegeta's and the bright blue ones of the young man. She shot Vegeta a savage little glance. Vegeta scowled back.

"Who are you?" Trunks sounded defensive. Her eyes swung back to him, thoughtful. Two bright blue eyes followed her warily as she stepped down off the rock and across the stretch of barren earth between them. He couldn't help wondering if she was some sort of threat, the others seemed to know her, but if they did, why hadn't his mother mentioned her. Or Gohan. He fidgeted.

"I could ask the same thing." He voice was cool, smooth and totally neutral, but her eyes meet his with a dead level gaze. It chilled him too the core. _'Who is she?'_

"You don't know Maya? Yet you know the rest of us." Kuririn frowned. Trunks looked uncomfortable. An uncertain light in his eyes, _'so like Ren's'._

"Never mind it doesn't matter. Since in theory I don't exist anyway." She retreated a bit and lent against a sun warmed slab of stone. Trunks sat back down and glanced at her now and then between appraising Vegeta. Maya was prepared to wait, to see if Gokou really did turn up.

Gokou arrived just as the boy had said he would, but surprise and suspicion clouded their combined pleasure. Gokou had gone off a little way to talk with the young swordsman in private. Maya strained to listen but all the while an unpleasant presence clawed at the back of her mind. No one else seemed to notice and anyway it wasn't ki, it was a dark oppressive weight. As sickeningly familiar as it was unpleasant.

"Get down!" Her hands reached out shoving Gohan and Buruma into the dry earth a moment before a blast erupted close by. Buruma was sharply aware of the faint tremor that ran though Maya's tense body. Surprise and shock drove away any other feelings she might have had. Before the dust had cleared Maya sprang up and glanced around. Tension rippling through her as her mind searched straining for that all too familiar presence. Sickened at the weight of it, menacing, dark and oppressive. And close. She dug her heels in, stood up very straight and tracked him in her mind. _'Fuck it all!'_

"Maya what is it? What was that?" She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. Normally she was all for thinking first, but foreboding filled her. She'd have to act, and quickly.

"I'll deal with it." She shot off before anyone could say anything. Swiftly. Tracking the source of the blast with a bloody minded relentlessness. Her stomach churned. They'd found her here, now, after all this time. She flew rapidly driving herself forward as swiftly as she could. Urgency pounding in her blood, wind ripping at her skin and hair. She had to over take him, cut him off before he caused any more damage. There was something close to desperation within her, below her Maya could sense him, somewhere. She skimmed in eyes raking the vista and dropped down in front of him. Blocking his path.

The senshi startled to immobility, stared at Maya's fast disappearing form. Gohan twitched in an agony of indecision before following her with the rest of the senshi reluctantly trailing along behind. As Yamcha lifted into the air Buruma grabbed at his shirt.

"You aren't leaving me behind!" He sighed and wrapped an arm around her. Gokou and Trunks were both left flat footed, in the dust of the fast disappearing senshi. Gokou frowned and sighed before setting off after his friends with Trunks in his wake. The half saiya-jin wondering why he was getting involved.

"Cassandra, the Saishuu ten ken." His still human face smirked at her, his eyes glinted. The sneer in his voice grated on her nerves. Long ago, he'd given up his humanity and taken to hunting his own kind down like vermin. He towered above her apparently human to the untrained eye, perhaps 6 foot 2, certainly no taller than the tallest of the senshi. Broad too but no broader than Tien. He didn't look much. Only his hazel eyes gleaming with an almost inhuman cunning and bloodlust showed him for what he truly was. Maya stood tense, but resolute. She just had to finish this here.

"Finally we meet again"

"So we do."

"Not even faintly surprised are you. Well that's good at least you realise how fruitless this is. My brother and I promised we'd eradicate our opposition from the earth and now. Now Cassandra there is just you." He looked well pleased but Maya said nothing, she just watched him. Never missing a thing, even when as he sprang towards her, the senshi caught up. She waited until the last possible moment to move. Strong as she was her energy and strength were by their very definition finite.

As his fist reached out for her, a blade sprang from his wrist with a bright metallic clink. The light played along its sharp edge as it skimmed barely a breath away from her skin. Maya circled back watching, wary knowing he always had something up his sleeve this, the weakest of the remaining deavel. The breeze tugged thin tendrils of her hair free and whisked them playfully about her face.

He was just the same. The last time they'd crossed paths he'd almost killed her, she wasn't in a hurry to repeat the process. It had taken her two days to drag herself back to base. He had done something then she couldn't remember what it was, but it wasn't pleasant. She frowned. She'd learnt from her mistake but she couldn't hope to win if she continued fight on the defensive like this.

"Still quick I see." He gazed at her appraisingly. Maya straightened and stayed silent. The senshi looked at each other. They couldn't understand a single word, but the tone told them all they needed to know.

"Just as quiet too." He glanced up at the senshi. His eyes lighting on Gohan and Buruma. He smirked, his eyes narrowed and sparking. Maya tensed, a dull burning in her belly, heart drumming. All too well aware of his cruelty and cunning. He shot off towards Gohan, but Maya appeared in front of him before he got to them. And the senshi closed rank.

"None of your tricks." There was a dull rattle in her breath, her heart thudded against her ribs. As fast as she was, he was almost as fast and he was stronger. Much, much stronger, but still she'd spent half her life fighting those who more than outstripped her in strength. She had a chance. A slim one, but still it was chance.

"Don't go involving them you came here for me. Well then fine, but you know from experience I won't just lay down and die." There was no anger, just a calm firmness. He smirked.

"Still wound up about that foolish boy aren't you." Maya's eyes narrowed, cold fingers clutched at her heart. The sword sang a long drawn out keening as it slid free.

"Foolish? Perhaps he was, but brave for all that." She could remember Ren clearly. His green eyes bright with his taunt teenage anxiety to do what he felt he had to. Just a boy, the bastard said. Just a boy, but at 15, he'd been closer to a man that the inhuman twist of metal and blood before her had ever been. He had cried, because he'd been unable to fix the world for her, little knowing her heart bled for the self same reason. _'Such a waste. Such an unnecessary waste.' _Her eyes flashed with anger. Her sword was driven by it, it swept him back away from Gohan and Gokou and away from the young boy whose eyes had the same troubled light she'd seen so often in Ren's. Even the wind of that blow told volumes and she was angry, so very coldly angry.

If he killed her, he killed her. She'd fought long and hard, but if he tried to kill her she'd drag him down with her. His eyes grew flinty, he braced himself and stopped his backward passage and came toward her in a rush. Maya braced herself. He raked at her first with one sharp blade then another both emanating grotesquely from the back of his wrist. She blocked one, sword up lifted, dodged the other and sprang away. She didn't even glance back at the senshi all of whom were watching her completely silent.

"Don't let him touch you what ever you do! You chose followed me here so mind you keep out of harms way." It was an order sharp and clear and the senshi knew it but oddly, they complied. They respected her, she'd tracked this thing that they'd all been unable to sense and she was holding her own. The wind flicked the dust they thrown up into long earthy banners.

He coiled back and regarded her. She was very still. In many ways she remained unchanged but she seemed younger, stronger, and faster. Yet something was missing in her demeanour. Even just standing there, he knew that something was different. He tried rushing at her again. Again she blocked him and this time she countered by snapping off one of the blades with the edge of her sword he sprang back and appraised her again, something was undoubtedly odd. He ripped the broken blade off and from the depths of his arm produced another. Maya sighed.

She edged forward. He rushed at her as she moved forward to strike. The long shining blade connected with her own. Light slipped down the locked blades. Maya twisted the sword putting strain on the blade, she forced her weight against it. It groaned and he tried to pull back but only succeeded in dragging Maya back a few paces with him before the blade snapped. It clattered on the ground, his eyes flared, he lunged forward. Maya pulled away she couldn't completely avoid the blow. She slipped sideways dragging her sword into his body as she did so. The sharp edge of the second blade just caught her lower ribs. Blood hit the earth. They drew apart, their breathing heavy and laboured. Gohan leapt up ready to spring into battle but Piccolo's strong hand descended on his shoulder. He just faintly shook his head. Gohan drooped.

The pain was a shock more than anything. It only added to her hard, cold, anger and resolve. Maya's eyes glittered more gold than brown. Strong, controlled, hard and accurate. Her sword flew forward faster than Buruma could see. A rapid dance of movement. The sharp keening of steel on steel, as blows meet. At last they parted, by mutual consent, both bleeding and Maya's hair fluttering loose on the breeze. A little puddle of blood formed drop by drop at Maya's feet. Buruma shivered, Gohan fidgeted. The senshi stayed motionless, silent and faintly surprised. Only three of those standing on the cracked rock ledge had seen her fight at the limit of her abilities. And now, now, she was angry, coldly angry and completely focused. She was also tired and bleeding and each scarlet drop brought her closer to defeat.

"Well still as good as ever aren't you, but your hurting never mind it won't be for much longer." He tried to smirk but it was lost in his strained breathing. They came together again both a little desperate. Both breathless, both bleeding. Maya adjusted her direction ever so slightly at the last moment. Her sword slipped past his blade and met his body. Maya braced against the impact, twisted and cut a path through him to freedom. They parted both heaving. He staggered several paces leaving a little river of blood that drained almost instantly into the parched earth in his wake. Then he fell the grotesque man made metal working in his body cruelly exposed to the bright sunshine. Maya stood over him, sword raised, panting, blood dripping on the dry earth.

"Ben the hounds of Hades have been waiting for you for a very long time." His eyes widened with shock and the sun dazzled them. For along moment his vision was filled with the sun's warm golden light. A bright flash metal cut short his vision.

Maya stood breathing hard, her heart heavy. Blood running down her arms, down her legs. Weight resting on her sword. Tired, so tired. She crouched down and pressed her hand into the corpse. Shuddering inwardly in disgust all the while. she drew out a pair of flat metal components. She frowned half in disgust, half in uncertainty. She sighed. _'Well, Korin, I stand corrected.'_

(2004)


	23. Under the cloud

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I've said this 23 times now so hopefully everyone now knows.

Author's notes: Ah yes I'm dribbling this out a bit but hang in there all is soon to be revealed. Please read and review.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'   
_:: indicate telepathic conversations::

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: (Generally) damn or shit.

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Demo: But

Otousan: Father

Katana: Literally a Japanese sword, generally refers to the typical samurai sword.

Sensei: Teacher

Gomen: Sorry

Ten: Heaven

Ken: (a) Sword, not necessarily a Japanese one.

Saishuu: The last

Wakizashi: The short sword carried by the samurai along with a katana. Together they are referred to as Daisho.

Haori: The outer garment of a samurai that resembles a thigh length coat

* * *

There was the sound of hooves ringing far off like distant thunder. Hooves on dry earth, galloping on the dry rainless up land, far, far away. Leaving her cold and alone. Were they retreating and leaving her behind? She didn't know. All was dark, and she was cold and alone.

"Wake up Cassie." Kioshi's voice gentle but insistent rose out of the dark. The dark that filled every corner, leaving her blind.

"It's time to wake up, there are things you have to do."

Maya's eyes snapped open, then immediately squeezed shut against the light pouring in through the window. Slowly her awareness grew to the smooth, soft sheets beneath her. To the steady ringing in her head, to the dull pain in her back, and to the discomfort that rapidly turned to pain with each uncomfortable breath. Tentatively she ran her hands across her ribcage, and found it firmly bandaged. She tried to piece together the events of the previous day.

Her memory extended only to a series of jagged images, of the light glinting on well sharpened blades, and of Ben's mocking voice. The last clear memory she had was of the sickening sensation of her hand groping inside Ben's body. All else was darkness. _'Then what…?'_ All thoughts of the blank space in her memory subsided in a rush. _'Oh Kami! The memory drive!'_ Frantic, she sat up. Only to be firmly chastised by the enraged screaming of her body and the ringing in her head. Hand across her ribs she gasped, her breathing rapid and shallow, her hair falling in her face. She stared at her bandaged hand, thankfully not her sword hand. Slowly Maya came to realise just how bad things were. She'd vaguely been aware during the fight how badly hurt she was but adrenalin had blocked much of the pain. Without it, she felt everything in screeching harmony. She cursed mentally. Pig headily determined she dragged herself up by slow painful degrees.

The ice cold water flowing over her head and face cleared her mind. She drew her head out from under the tap and regarded herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still the same, flinty and hard gazing back at her in cool detachment, despite the dark rings beneath them. A livid bruise high on her cheek bone showed up starkly against her unusually pale face. Droplets of water dripped down onto her skin from the tangled strands of water darkened hair. Slowly, painfully she dragged on some clothing and shivering pulled a robe around herself.

Maya hesitated at the top of the stairs. Socrates' fur brushed against her bare ankles. That small amount of activity had already taken her an hour and now her heart thudded within her chest in a rapid staccato beat. Shock waves of pain filled her each time she moved. She gazed down the stairs at her feet knowing that they would cause her still further pain. Unfortunately she had no choice the stairs were between her and where she needed to be. Somewhere below she heard the muted rise and fall of several voices. Tentatively she placed one foot down on the lower step. Only to have a rapid spear of pain tear through her body. Maya gritted her teeth and gripped the banister for dear life her body shaking at the fresh onslaught.

"Aren't you meant to be in bed?" Yamcha smiled at her uncertainly. He took in the trembling, pale figure in front of him so different from the swift, sure swordswoman of the day before, and wondered how she'd made it this far. Maya didn't take her eyes off the stairs. She shook her head a little and resolutely brought her other foot down on to the step, gritting her teeth against the sharp pain that ran up her spine. Yamcha pressed his palm over the small white hand clutching the banister so tightly that the bones in her knuckles stood out in stark relief. Maya recoiled at the contact, eyes wide.

"If you're so determined at least let me help you." Maya looked up at him, her eyes wide and dark with pain. Yamcha hesitated for a moment before sweeping her up into his arms. He felt faintly surprised at her weight, Maya was smaller than Buruma and leaner but she was mostly muscle. Yamcha ignored the trembling he could feel quite clearly as her held Maya against his chest. She was very tense and decidedly uneasy. He felt the hard press of metal as Maya pulled the robe, rather like the heavy outer garment of a swordsman around herself. She had no strength to fight back and Yamcha felt it was better to just ignore the sword he could feel concealed beneath her clothes. He was well aware even as carried her carefully down the stairs that it was only her current weakness allowing him in such close proximity. Normally there was a very definite bubble of personal space around Maya which only Gokou and Gohan dared to cross. Yamcha smiled faintly at Ranshi as he stepped into the open space where the kitchen and lounge merged and placed Maya down on a chair.

"Arigatou." They all stared at her unnerving Maya still further. She hid her nervousness and pain as best she could. Grateful for the wakizashi at her side.

"I can't believe you're awake. The doctor said you'd be out for a few days at least. You bled so much." Chichi's eyes were wide with amazement, her voice however held a distinct note of disapproval. Maya gazed back at her curiously, feeling oddly out of touch and drained.

"The components" Her voice was hoarse but steady.

"Buruma's got them, demo Maya you should rest. You could have died. You have several deep wounds and you bleed so much." Chichi looked at Maya anxiously. If it had been Gokou she'd have bullied him back to bed but there was something steady and resolute in Maya's eyes that made her resist the urge. She pushed a stand of black hair away from her face, she was sure that Maya was too hurt to be up and about but what could she do about it.

"I'll get her." Ranshi smiled at Maya and nodded before she ducked out the door.

"It doesn't matter, the components, I need them. The others will come." There were footsteps loud on the timber and a moment later half the senshi burst into the kitchen. Gokou stared at her anxiously for a moment before grinning.

"You're okay!" He sounded relieved but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm awake, anyway." Maya smiled up at him clearly weary. Gohan wriggled his way through the senshi and ran up to her. Eyes wide, grinning that typical Son smile.

"Maya-san." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. She looked up at Buruma.

"You have the components?"

"Hai, but I can't see what use they'll be." Buruma help them out to her, two small boxes of glittering metal. Maya ran her fingers over them thoughtfully. Gohan peered at her intently.

"All you need is the right key, right Maya-san?" Maya looked at Gohan thoughtfully, her lips curving into the faintest of smiles.

"Shall I get it Maya-san? The metal case?" She nodded and her eyes twinkled faintly. Gohan sprang away and ran up the stairs.

"Metal case? What are you up to woman!" Vegeta lent forward fingers fisted, scowling. His whole body radiating aggression. It flowed over Maya, around her, she reacted instantly, her pain forgotten. There was a sharp ring of steel and he found the tip of the short sword against his lower abdomen. The others took a cautious step back as Maya stood up. She felt so very tired, yet she steeled herself against the pain and exhaustion and the weapon stayed steady in her grip.

The blade pressed against Vegeta's skin just firmly enough. Not firmly enough to cut, just shy of that but the threat was clear. Her eyes flashed brightly, seeming darker than ever against the bloodless white of her face. Maya's eyes burnt into Vegeta's, they held an unfathomable promise. Vegeta stared back at her scowling, the momentary vision of Nappa with a sword imbedded in his belly filling his vision. He knew full well that May wasn't at all intimidated by him. That his show of aggression only served to annoy her. In her eyes he read the sure unswerving promise that she would not stand for his over bearing bullying. Despite her obvious exhaustion and pain her sword hand held the wakizashi firm and steady against his lower belly. A mere flick of her wrist would see his intestines christening the floor. He realised in an odd distant way that he wanted to back down, that all his strength was nothing. He could kill her but he'd be torn to pieces by the senshi. Even at that moment he could feel their eyes. Then there was Maya herself, the saiya-jin prince knew from what he'd seen that this tiny, ageless, proud little woman had more experience in battle than he did and possibly more than any of the men in the room. She most certainly wouldn't hesitate if he pushed her. It rankled at his pride but he exhaled and dropped his eyes. He stood up and dropped his fist and put his shoulders back still scowling. Maya regarded him with that same steady glaze, blade still firm against the blue cloth of his suit. Slowly she stepped back, sheathed the wakizashi and sat down. Vegeta stalked out of the house with a cursory hmph. Followed by the curious gaze of everyone in the room.

Yajarobe stared at Maya. _'What is she doing with a wakizashi?_' His blood chilled the way she held it firm and steady and with complete familiarity. He thought feverishly of the broad sword that he'd lain on the heavy wooden chest at the end of Maya's bed. He didn't recall seeing a wakizashi. Or a katana, for that matter, for surely no one would posses the short sword of the Daisho, without the long sword, the katana. He fingered the hilt of his own katana at the thought. How could she posses such a thing. Even if her swordsmanship was clearly of samurai origin. How could she posses just the wakizashi. It made no sense. Foot steps sounded on the stairs behind him. Gohan appeared clutching a heavy metal brief case and the senshi dispersed.

Her hands ran over the keyboard, and the archaic laptop ground to life. With one of the components connected to it by a limp grey cable the black screen filled with line after line of green type. Buruma lent close, her eyebrows drawn together as she tried to make sense of the rapidly scrolling code. Maya said nothing, but now and then her fingers flicked across the keyboard as she typed in a string of code. Mostly Maya just sat quietly. Chichi and Ranshi drifted into the kitchen to make lunch. Leaving just Buruma and Yajarobe with Maya. Yajarobe gazed at Maya hoping to draw her attention. All the while listening to the disjointed fragments of conversation that came his way.

Tien leant against the veranda, the sun warm on his face. Ranchi's voice comfortably close, wafting through the open kitchen window and all around him. He remembered, the day before, the moments before that last fatal blow. Maya's breath harsh and heavy, her long brightly coloured hair bannered out on the wind. The dry soil, slick and deeply red. The oddly neurotic light in the eyes of her opponent. It was then that Yajarobe had appeared, seemingly out of no where. Tien hadn't dragged his eyes away from the battle being strangely mesmerised by the way the light had hit their blades. Maya standing so still and so steady as if she could wait forever. The broad blade of her sword gleaming beneath it's sheen of blood. Then they had charged the large man's razor like blades glinting, at his top, and Maya a few gears below. You'd have thought she was exhausted but then at the last possible moment she changed course abruptly and smoothly. It was only the slightest change in direction, a mere shift to one side, and then she accelerated. The sword imbedded itself in his side. Blood hit the earth. You knew then and there it was over, he was mortally wounded and Maya was exhausted. Exhausted, Tien watching her stand had known then that she too was walking the fine line between this word and the next. Walking it with unsteady steps. Tien frowned, behind him he could hear Chichi and Ranshi talking in soft muted voices.

Maya had killed him, he remembered that. Killed him in a cool, detached, calculating manner as if it was an every day occurrence. Tien, an assassin himself knew that behaviour, it was the evidence that many lives had fallen beneath her blood drenched sword. The odd thing was she had killed him and then removed two pieces of metal from his body. Then came the blast Maya had detonated, the blast that had completely disintegrated the body had momentarily blinded everyone. Tien recalled being shocked that she still had enough strength left for such a blast. She couldn't stand, even before the blast but after it she had just knelt on the bloody ground in the ashes, bleeding. Before finally passing out. No one had moved to help her then but Yajarobe.

Just as later Yajarobe had in true samurai form refused to allow the doctor to remove her to a hospital. No one had dared ask why. At that moment they were forcibly reminded of what Yajarobe was, a strong, proud, honourable _samurai_, they tended to forget that last bit. When Yajarobe said no he meant it. The doctor had stayed until the contents of a few bags of blood had dripped steadily into her veins. Finally leaving with a single comment, _'she should be dead.'_ The senshi too had stayed, there were far too many unanswered questions for them to leave.

The door on to the deck opened a fraction. Buruma stepped out and gazed down the long slope of green. Then back at Tien. Trunks, sitting hunched up against the wall, glanced at his mother out of the corner of his eye. He would have liked to have left, but nothing had gone as planned. About the only good thing about all this was it gave him an opportunity to observe his father for a little while longer. Trunks wasn't sure he liked what he saw. Slowly he was coming to understand how the group worked, and right at the centre of it was Gokou. Like the hub of a wheel from which all the spokes emanate. Gokou had wanted to wait until Maya woke up, so they all stayed. Trunks glanced at the senshi through the curtain of his lavender hair. Gokou, Yamcha, Chaozu and Kuririn lounging around and talking while Tien, Piccolo and his father kept off to themselves. He sighed, he still had no idea who Maya was. All he knew for certain was that they shared the same style of swordsmanship with the obvious difference that her skill far out stripped his. A sharp image of her sword slicing through the steel blade, the speed of it and the cool calculation in her eyes, burnt in his consciousness. The only thing that had triggered any sort of meaningful memory was the black horse. The black horse who when released from his stable had stood on the deep green grass, head up, ears pricked before exploding down the fence line like a dark flame on the grass. Something had jolted in his mind then, but it was just a tantalising flicker of something he couldn't quite remember. There was something about that big black horse who had caused such amusement when Yajarobe had released him. Or at least the amusement had been caused by _how_ Yajarobe released him, cautiously sliding back the heavy wooden door that lead straight out into the paddock as if it contained a viper.

Yajarobe's shaggy hair framed two dark, worried eyes. She was still ice pale, and beneath her eyes were two dark smudges as if she'd rubbed her face with ashy fingers. He smiled at the intent expression on her face, but his eyes again fell to the wakizashi hilt that peeked through the folds of what was undoubtedly a haori. The outer garment of a samurai. He lifted his eyes back to her face.

"Maya.." The tone alone made her look up. She met his serious gaze with calm steady eyes that looked out from a tangle of hair.

"My sensei gave me the wakizashi."

"Sensei.." A ruefully little smile flittered across her face. She lifted the wakizashi in it's saya free from her belt and held it out to him. He brushed his fingers against the hilt. Maya smiled into his eyes. Her sensei's Daisho, passed from father to son for 6 generations until they had reached her hands. In doing so they had broken a long chain of tradition. Those swords.

Great swords made to protect the people of Japan. Bright shining weapons made for the sole purpose of killing. Swords of a warrior's soul. She remembered all this and remembered her sensei's words _'they were made to protect Japan but if the world should fall that shall not matter, in the end they were made to protect people and so they must do so again.'_ He had been an old man then, but a proud one the last in a long line of brave proud samurai. She was the best student he'd ever had and he had intrusted his most precious and valuable possessions to her, knowing full well that the world might fall. Yajarobe never taking his eyes from her face pushed the hilt down and around towards her lap. He hadn't drawn a wakizashi since before he'd met Gokou he had no wish to do so again. His katana, familiar and long trusted was enough. Yajarobe looked up at her to see if she understood this. Maya knew, her eyes warm and light but oh so serious showed it.

Yajarobe held her gaze for along moment. His heart beat filling his ears. Something voiceless and strong and yet strangely tenuous passed between them. Maya's hair dry and bright framed her face with soft ripples. Those ageless, wise eyes gazed back at him. Two who lived by the sword and could live no other way.

"Was that," He hesitated, still held by that odd current. That odd, almost forgotten current of empathy. Not wishing to break it but unable to leave the question unasked.

"Ten ken." It was hardly a whisper, but it hung in the air between them as rude and abrupt as a shout. The current snapped sharply, and he could feel Maya retreating from him. She dropped her eyes back to the screen.

"Iie, Saishuu ten ken would have walked away."

(2004)


	24. Cross winds

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Author's notes: This took me quite a while I do admit but in hindsight I'm amazed it got finished at all what with the constant interruptions I had while writing it.

"Double quotations indicate conversations."

_'Single quotations in italics indicate thoughts.'  
_:: indicate telepathic conversations::

Glossary :

Ohayo: Good morning

Baka: Idiot

Kuso: (Generally) damn or shit.

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Demo: But

(O)tousan: Father

(O)Kaasan: Mother

Katana: Literally, a Japanese sword, generally refers to the typical samurai sword.

Sensei: Teacher

Gomen: Sorry

Ten: Heaven

Ken: (a) Sword, not necessarily a Japanese one.

Saishuu: The last

Wakizashi: The short sword carried by the samurai along with a katana. Together they are referred to as Daisho.

Haori: The outer garment of a samurai that resembles a thigh length coat

* * *

The air was cool where the breeze brushed against his skin. The ancient trees that over hung the stables whispered of age old legends in a language long forgotten by human kind. His fingers gripped the metal door handle, from within came the rustle of impatient hooves in the thick straw. He lifted the door in its runner and pulled it back. The scrape of steel against brick came from with in and Yajarobe felt himself tense. He tugged the door back rapidly, aware of the flesh bound gust of wind within impatient for its freedom. It was the third time he had done this he knew what to expect now. Three dawns spent attempting to free the big stallion before he broke the door down and himself with it had taught him not to take too long about it.

It had taken all of those three days to retrieve all the information from the two components. Three days, filled with a tense and restless uncertainty. He had watched her. Even after three sensu beans she was still weak. A certain air of fragility and frailty that was at odds with her personality had replaced her usual robustness. Though as Vegeta had found out it had done nothing it dull her temper or her quick reactions, there was a certain amount of steel in Maya's spine that nothing could touch. At some point in those three days Maya had come to a decision, one Yajarobe instinctively knew he wouldn't like. She was quietly restless, when she wasn't sleeping she was quietly typing away on the old lap top. She was completely preoccupied, and he was aware that any intrusion would not be appreciated. So he skirted around her, watching. Rolling the name Saishuu ten ken over in his mind. The legend of Saishuu ten ken was older even than the samurai, it troubled him and wondered what she'd meant.

He'd sat in her room that first night resting propped against a wall in the shadows. In a manner, he hadn't rested in for years, not since he was a samurai in more than name. The scent of wisteria blossom had fought a valiant but losing battle with the sharp smell of antiseptic that filled even the darkest corner. The last time he'd sat like this, he'd carried a wakizashi of his own. In the moon silvered room, Yajarobe had been fully aware of the watershed that had caused the bottom to fall out of his life. Now here he was again one knee up, one stretched out the hilt of his katana resting against his collar bone. He hadn't slept. He'd sat there in a half wakeful daze listening to Maya's breathing. Watching the curtains flutter in the breeze, silvered by the moon that dipped in through the window. He had tensed between each breath waiting anxiously for the next. Fearful in case it never came.

As Maya slid ever deeper into unconsciousness her breathing gradually became less laboured. Yajarobe had sat against the wall for hours even as cramp slowly claimed his muscles. Then in the darkest hour before dawn, he had risen and leaning against the bed post had looked down at the fragile shadow in the bed. Her skin already pale from blood loss had seemed almost waxy under the moonlight. Only her hair seemed bright even beneath the glow of the moon that leeched everything of its life and colour. He brushed the edge of the bed sheet with his fingers. The bones in her hands seem to peer through her skin, she was so very thin. He'd been shocked at how lean she was as if she was comprised of mere muscle and bone. As he stood to one side and watched while Chichi and the doctor patched Maya up, he felt oddly as if he'd unconsciously fallen back into the roll of the samurai bodyguard. Chichi had rinsed the blood and muck from her hair and skin with an almost uncharacteristic gentleness, her face set into anxious lines that reflected the troubled gleam in her dark eyes. When they started to undress her Yajarobe reluctant to go far, had taken Maya's sword and walked out on to the balcony.

It was heavy, that was the first thing he noticed, far heavier than his katana. Their combined blood had dried onto the blade, the heavy belt and scabbard. A deep reddish brown against the bright reflective metal. The belt was in places so caked with dried blood that there was no sign of the silver metal that lay beneath. Maya's blood dried to the same flakiness as weather beaten old paint, flaked off onto his fingers. It left Yajarobe feeling strangely horrified. He cleaned the weapon sitting cross legged outside her window, skimming the blood from the hard surface. The blade needed resharpening little chips ran along its length and here and there deep scratches had appeared on the usually flawless surface. The edge dulled by its passage through the deavel's body, slowly regained its usual mirror bright lustre beneath his hands.

Even once it glittered in the light, sharp and dangerous again Maya didn't carry it she stuck with the much lighter wakizashi. Clearly, in her current state her usual weapon was far too heavy. Even so, she still carried herself like a warrior, up right and strong, but it was all a front. The light had gone out of her. A few bags of blood and a couple of sensu couldn't erase the injuries she had suffered completely. This odd vulnerability aroused a fierce protectiveness within Yajarobe that he'd thought was long since dead.

There was far more to Yajarobe than most people realised. On the surface, he seemed to be one thing but the darkest part of his true self was well hidden. He laughed and ate with great enthusiasm and on the surface, he seemed laid back even to the point of being lazy. He often seemed some what of a coward, unwilling to put himself in any danger. Underneath all that however was the skill and steel of the samurai he should have been. No fool was Yajarobe. He hadn't become a samurai at sixteen by being lazy, or a coward. And Maya who was so like himself, struck some deep cord within him. Yajarobe sighed. It wasn't even that he saw her as beautiful, for that, attractiveness was tempered with pride and a dangerous fierceness. It was something far less shallow a meeting of two spirits driven by the same force or perhaps it was, as his Kaasan would have said. That they were two swords flashing momentarily beneath a blazing sun.

He watched the black horse canter down the slope of his paddock. Watched as the stallion swung around at the fence and charged back up. When he glanced back over his shoulder he could see Maya one hand on the veranda post, her beautiful hair fluttering loose about her waist watching the black horse run. Her whole face filled with an intent longing. Kamikaze seemed held by the same spell he halted and stared up at her, his eyes very large and luminously bright, his ears sharply pricked, his nostrils flared wide. He flung his head up and down and called her, pawing the ground with one solid round fore foot. Maya just stood very still and watched him, a faintly amused smile tugging at her lips. He snorted one piercing snort and twirled away, tail streaming out like a banner out behind him. She couldn't help but smile. Maya lent her weight against the post and wondered how long it would be until they could send the salt spray flying in their wake again.

Three days, three days to work out when the storm would break. Three days of running her hands over Skip's precious lap top. Three days of pretending, she wasn't in agony. Three days that felt like three years. When time and space seemed to have transported her to another world all together. Three days it sounded like nothing at all. She knew now how long it would take them, roughly at least. Around three years, it made her feel sick. She reasoned that she'd need to do something in the mean time. Damn Kami some how she'd make him!

They'd sent Trunks on his way, with Maya and Piccolo both well aware of just who he was. It showed after all, in every stubborn gesture, in every blue eyed glance. It was impossible that he could be anyone else's son. His parental heritage radiated out of him, to those who knew, it was unmistakeable. A half saiya-jin with lavender hair and bright blue eyes, how else could that be? Maya couldn't help but laugh to herself. She'd made sure that Trunk's didn't know that she knew but Gokou's astonishment had been typical.

"He's from the future and he looks just like his parents, _and_ he's a saiya-jin how do you think I could miss that?" Gokou had laughed at the pair of them, a little embarrassed that the thought hadn't occurred to him. His blood running cold at the thought that someone else might have come to the same conclusion.

Three years, three days tired as she was it swirled around her head. She reasoned that there were at least eight of the twenty four deavel left alive. The eight strongest and craftiest the most dangerous of the twenty four. She was very quiet, thinking almost constantly of ways and means. Why was easy enough but how? How, now that was going to be the hard part. _'How do you kill something that in fifteen years has proved itself immortal?'_ She tried not to let her preoccupation show. Yajarobe was constantly close by, his eyes followed her. With her sharp awareness, she could feel his ki close by where ever she went. She felt a little embarrassed at the concern she'd caused, but not regretful. Ben could never have been allowed to live. All the same, she'd seen the utter fright in the eyes of those nearest to her. She looked down at Socrates sitting on her foot and sighed. Her troubles were again swirling, just like a storm in a teacup. Only small but barely contained. She sat down on the veranda next to Socrates, smoothing her fingers over his fur. The old cat slipped up into her lap.

"At least poor Ren can rest now hmm Socrates. Poor Ren. I hope that bastard Ben gets pulled to pieces by the hounds themselves." Maya said quietly, her voice filled with a nasty slither of satisfaction. Socrates stood up on his hind legs and pressed his small chocolate paws to her face. He gazed up at her with his large rather wise blue eyes, and meowed.

The wind rustled the wisteria sending the long lantern shaped blossoms into a fluttering dance. Beneath the long fragrant blossoms the senshi listened as Maya rather wearily explained.

"Those two parts, one is the memory the other was the device he used to get here I'm still not exactly sure what it is." Her voice was steady but tired, it rose and fell in its usual faintly musical fashion. The breeze lifted her hair from where it hung loose around her face. Ben's coming had upset the fragile balance again. Maya knew instinctively that the others would follow. It would take the deavel a few years to find away to get to her but they would in the end, unless of course she took pre-emptive action. The memory was just a word she used, it was greater and more than any computer memory ever made. It was Ben's mental memory everything he'd seen and heard everywhere he'd been compressed into a neat computerised form. She glanced around the pergola, at the group of young men and women under the purple and white blossoms, all their attention focused on her.

They listened each in their own characteristic manner. Vegeta with his eyes closed leaning against a post feigning disinterest. Piccolo sat cross legged on the veranda his white cape draped around him. Tien, Yamcha, Kuririn and Yajarobe all sat at the long wooden table nursing their drinks.

"Give it to me I'm sure I'll be able to work out what it is and how to use it." Buruma smiled brightly, her eyes gleaming with enthusiasm.

"Well…" Maya knew full well she'd never work it out she'd lose interest first. She wasn't like Buruma or even her old friend Skip. Her knowledge was more practical than inspired. If it had been Skip, he'd have worked it out inside 24 hours. She had no doubt Buruma would too, but she was reluctant to put the source of so much trouble in to Buruma's naïve hands.

"Oh come on I'm a genus remember."

"How could we forget." Yajarobe interjected dryly, at Buruma's complete lack of modesty.

"What was he?" Yamcha asked quietly looking at Maya intently over his glass of beer.

"A Deavel, a cyborg, he was human to start with but human bodies wear out so they replaced much of their bodies with mechanical parts. That way they don't age or die."

"Are they the ones responsible?" Gokou looked up at her sharply remembering the long moments as they crouched on the ground and the distant sound of metal on metal.

"Hai"

"But why do they want you woman, it's not as if you're attractive or anything." Vegeta opened his eyes and smirked at her.

"I'm the last…oh and I'm responsible for there being only eight…" Maya's eyes glittered from beneath her lashes her tone was decidedly flippant.

"Only eight….why, how many were there to start with?!" Yamcha spluttered.

"Twenty four"

"You killed 16 of those things!"

"Well not personally, not all of them at any rate." Her eyes twinkled.

"Maya!" Gokou was appalled but Yajarobe, Tien and Kuririn just laughed. Piccolo regarded Maya thoughtfully.

"Everything dies Gokou and between them they completely destroyed every living thing, all for their own selfishness. Death was far to kind as it was."

"Maya!"

"I don't know why you're so appalled, you've seen what they did. You've seen how determined they are to end my life too do you really think they'll stop at that? Ben is nothing compared to the rest of them and they will find a way to get here."

There was silence. Maya's voice so quiet, so steady seeped into their minds. Gokou still appalled now felt sickened as well. Unwilling to hear any more he focused on her hair. Maya's hair seemed to radiate a light of it's own as it coiled coyly around her arms and spilt down her back. Vividly bright against the dark navy silk of her haori, maybe it was just the fact that it was so rare to see it freed from the usual tight plait that made it so easy to focus on. Then again, anything was better than thinking about what she'd just said. Those callous words so coolly said didn't fill him with joy, so he stared at her hands instead unwilling to meet her eyes. There was a multitude of deep scars visible just below the deep open sleeves of her haori. One the deepest trailed up her arm disappearing into the sleeve a deep white scar puckered at the edges and very white against her tanned skin. There was another thing to think about. Maya sat up suddenly, her eyes widened. Only the rustle of the wisteria above penetrated the silence. Maya stood up slowly and turned around gazing down the hillside to dense line of trees at the very bottom of the valley. She frowned, the swath of grass rippled and slowly disappeared.

The world began to waver. The hills and the mountains blue with distance vanished. The deep blue vault of the sky beyond the dancing wisteria grew dark and heavy with odd brown tinged clouds. The trees in the valley, indeed the whole valley strangely and miraculously disappeared. The only trees visible to the eye were dead, grey skeletons that eternally clawed at the oddly coloured sky. Gokou's breath caught in his throat for beyond the far edge of the neat earthy pavers and the barrier of wisteria, Maya's world appeared. Just as he remembered it dry and lifeless. A little ripple of nervousness ran through the senshi. Like the rising tide. Gokou gripped Chichi's fingers and watched Maya with anxious eyes.

She stood terribly still staring out at the ravaged plain that she knew all too well. Her heart pounded and the breeze flung her hair repeatedly against her back, the haori fluttered open and slapped against her legs. The hot vaguely humid air reached her face. Her mind seemed frozen in shock. Out of the haze a man appeared. She knew him, his pale blue eyes, and his tangle of overly blonde hair. His eyes bored into her. She felt oddly as if she were rooted to the spot held by his gaze. _'Is the whole world going mad?'_ She froze head up, and glared back at him and whispered something far and distant. His lips moved, mouthing words no one could hear, but Maya understood.

"Where is Ben?" Blood burnt in her veins, she understood, but Ben was dead. The hot blood filled her head, pulsed in her veins and drowned out her caution and commonsense in a red hot haze.

Gokou gripped Chichi's hand and placed her half behind him. He watched horrified as Maya took a single step forward, one hand dropping down to the hilt of the wakizashi still concealed under the folds of her haori. A single step to cross the barrier between the strange vision of that other world and this. Her foot stepped across the pavers and out onto what should have been grass. The world, both worlds trembled and Maya became trapped in the cross fire. It was as if she was caught in a shock wave. Her body shook all over and the vision evaporated in an instant, but not before they each saw the big mans lips move in one final threat.

"I will find you."

She felt herself falling from far away, a mere observer. She saw rather than felt her hair fall around her face like the quick churning give and pull of the water in a rip. Yajarobe ran forward on silent feet and caught her half way to the ground. He caught hold of her arms just above the elbow and quite unexpectedly, her hands buried themselves into his gi. He crouched beside her, trying to gather her together, but she trembled faintly and gripped his gi still tighter. Her hair hid her face from them all. Yajarobe feeling the odd shock waves that kept running through her and the odd sparking heat of her skin brought his face down level with her ear and whispered.

"It's alright, it's gone but you have to pull yourself together everyone is watching us." He felt her fingers grip his gi convulsively, she took several uneven breaths and slowly released his clothing from her grasp.

"Gomen" It was a mere whisper of sound. He kept hold of her and drew her very slowly and gently to her feet. They stood for a moment regarding each other, Yajarobe with the front of his gi rumpled and Maya with her long hair tangled in the strings and tassels of her haori.

"Arigatou" She gave him a quick stiff bow and turned back the way she had come. She passed the senshi and shuttled herself inside, the skin on her arms still tingling from Yajarobe's grip.

The chilled water slipped down her throat. Her eyes half hidden and distorted behind the glass glittered with a certain amount of frustrated malice. _'I will find you.'_ She glared into the glass knowing all to well the rest of that line. _'I will find you and when I do I'll kill you.'_ He'd be twice as determined when he worked out what had happened to his brother. She drained the glass feeling the cool water slip down her throat. _'Not if I find you first.'_

(2004)


End file.
